


Песнь обречённого

by St_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Nick/pseuds/St_Nick
Summary: Этот фик основан на реальных историях реальных людей. Просьба: беременным и очень впечатлительным людям не читать. Ничего такого нет, но всё очень безнадёжно. Рейтинг за сцены сомнительного морального качества, секса тут не будет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо украинскому сайту наркозависимых за помощь и поддержку - без вас бы этой истории не было.
> 
> Написано в соавторстве с Васенькой Надоумовой и Доктором Хмурым.

Если хочешь кому-то отомстить, просто посади его на иглу. Остальное он сделает сам.  
Андрей «Буприк»

За окном светило яркое солнце. Большой золотой диск привлекал внимание, назойливо и беспощадно слепя глаза. Это был первый день за весь месяц, когда Северус Снейп наконец заметил погоду. Хоть невнимательным он и не был – странно, если бы шпион в прошлом так быстро изжил свои привычки – но всё, на что его хватало вечером, это вползти в спальню и упасть лицом вниз на постель. Раздевали и укрывали его уже эльфы.

Да, быть директором Хогвартса, даже если на дворе лето, тяжело, а послевоенного Хогвартса – уж тем более. Казалось бы, прошло два года с последней битвы, а ещё столько предстоит переделать. Северус не знал, сколько ему понадобится сил: школа словно сопротивлялась неумелым попыткам её отремонтировать, сделать лучше и краше: то заново постеленный пол дряхлел буквально на глазах, то Астрономическая башня рушилась в который раз, по чистой случайности не погребя под обломками строителей или обитателей замка. Поэтому Северусу приходилось просиживать долгие часы за старинными книгами в поисках рецепта для покорения строптивого замка. 

Проштудировав несчетное количество литературы, он не нашёл ничего оригинального: все источники твердили, что нужна жертва. И не просто жертва, – в идеале: девственник или девственница. Но директору, прошедшему войну с её бессмысленными жертвами, претили новые кровопролития. К тому же башен в замке хватало: одной больше, одной меньше – уже несущественно, а вот человеческая жизнь… Она уникальна.

Северус подошёл к окну, опёрся локтями о широкий подоконник и замер, в общем-то, и не видя, что за стеклом. Что-то явно мешало погрузиться в раздумья. Казалось, что в пустой комнате, кроме него, был кто-то ещё: Северус хорошо знал зудящее ощущение, когда тебе пристально смотрят в спину. Снейп обернулся, чтобы удостовериться: в комнате он один. Только ощущение чьего-то пристального внимания никак не проходило. Портреты бывших директоров пустовали: их постоянная болтовня и неуместные советы так раздражали уставшего Северуса, что он дал им задание – провести ревизию уцелевших полотен и указать на те, что нуждались в реставрации. И директора исчезли со своих портретов. Северус не верил, что все они будут заняты инвентаризацией, но за проявленную ими деликатность был благодарен.

И всё же чей взгляд не давал ему покоя? Картин, кроме пустых портретов, было ничтожно мало, всего две: легкомысленный пейзажик, подаренный школе кем-то из выпустившихся учеников, и ещё одна, чёрная, будто насквозь прокопченная – она не изображала ничего. То ли сильно потускнела от времени, что было вероятней, то ли на ней и правда ничего не было. В волшебной школе могло и не такое быть.

Северус долго всматривался в тёмный прямоугольник полотна. И чем дольше он разглядывал, тем больше уверялся: чужое присутствие не привиделось. И картина была обитаема.

– Вам лучше перейти в другую картину, – предупредил Снейп, прицеливаясь. Он без зазрения совести собирался спалить странное полотно: на его вкус в директорском кабинете было слишком много лишних и шумных вещей. Исчезновение одной картины вряд ли кто заметит.

– Профессор, не надо, я пришёл поговорить, – вначале Северусу показалось, что у него слуховые галлюцинации: голос говорившего чересчур напоминал интонации незабвенного Поттера, который искал себя в жизни и, как было известно, жил вполне счастливо в доме своего крёстного на площади Гриммо. Но вот из черноты, словно человек выходил из коридора кромешной тьмы, проявились сначала ноги – всё остальное было в тени. Каждый шаг всё больше и больше показывал того, кто посмел наблюдать за новым директором. Снейп с интересом смотрел, кто же, в конечно итоге, оказался на это способен. Отравление работой? Что-то вроде такого и подумал Снейп, когда тени на картине расступились окончательно, и на полотне появились черты всё того же лица – поттеровского.

– Новая разработка шутников Уизли? – ядовито поинтересовался Снейп, глядя на Поттера, который после выпуска не повзрослел ни на йоту: тощее, глазастое недоразумение в неряшливой одежде, которую и магглы постыдились бы надеть – до того она казалась заношенной. И это притом, что наследства Поттера хватало не только привести себя в порядок, судя по его репутации мецената – школа не один раз получала от него денежные переводы просто неприличной щедрости.

– Нет, что вы, – косо усмехнулся Поттер, – я давно и необратимо мёртв.

Снейп запнулся на следующей ядовитой фразе. Разве он настолько погрузился в проблемы школы, что не увидел некролога в газетах? Уж о смерти Золотого мальчика должны были писать много и на первых страницах. Но Поттер снова усмехнулся, переминаясь по ту сторону рамы с ноги на ногу. Похоже, что в посмертии он научился читать мысли.

– Нет, – покачал он головой, – о моей смерти ещё пока неизвестно. Но вы можете проверить, если не верите. Доступ в мой дом у вас по-прежнему есть.

– Почему вы решили сообщить мне первому? – Снейп сел в кресло и сжал подлокотники побелевшими пальцами. Голос его был глух. – Поверьте, я не ощущаю ни малейшей радости от этого факта. Наоборот, я огорчён и шокирован. Неужели неизлечимая болезнь или, может, проклятие?

– Нет, – Поттер покачал головой. – Если не считать наивность проклятием, а доверие людям – смертельной болезнью.

– Тогда что же? Не томите, Поттер! Молодой и здоровый человек не может просто так взять и умереть!

– Мне помогли. Да-да, я готов рассказать вам всё, не утаивая ничего…

– Но? – Снейп рывком поднялся из кресла и шагнул ближе к картине. – Вам что-то от меня понадобилось. Нет, не протестуйте – не делайте из меня дурака. Говорите, чего вы хотите. Мраморное надгробие? Или, может, золотое? Написать книгу о вашей жизни? Что? Что???

– Помогите мне спасти Гермиону и Рона, больше мне ничего не надо. А что до меня… Похороните на заднем дворе в мешке из-под муки или прибьёте мою голову над входом в Тайную комнату – мне безразлично. Но мои друзья…

– Им что-то угрожает? Или кто-то? – Снейп сжал пальцами переносицу – кружилась голова и ломило виски от таких новостей. – Говорите же, Поттер, я вас внимательно слушаю.

– Вы умеете рисовать? – Снейп удивлённо воззрился на спросившего мальчишку.

– Это имеет значение?

– К истории – нет, но вы можете сесть, а мне придётся весь рассказ провести на ногах… – замялся Поттер. – Я, конечно, мёртв, но, стоя перед вами, ощущаю себя провинившимся учеником.

– Здесь много полотен. И на большинстве из них есть кресла.

– Благодарю покорно, но я не столь выдающаяся личность, чтобы занимать места уважаемых людей. Лучше я как-то здесь…

– Я совершенно бездарен во всём, что касается рисования, рифмоплётства и танцев. Запомните это, Поттер. Но ради занимательнейшей беседы, конечно, я постараюсь.

***

Много ли нужно умения, чтобы нарисовать табурет? Снейп ожидал, что немного, и то, что в результате получилось, был готов списать на собственную магию картины. Табурет вышел высоким, вроде барного, но будь он человеком, про такого бы сказали, что он крайне истощён. Поттер осмотрел предлагаемую мебель, потом покосился на Снейпа, но послушно принялся взбираться на него. Сел, сложил руки на коленях, отчего стал выглядеть ещё младше на несколько лет. И Снейп, глядя на склонённую голову бывшего ученика, на его непослушный вихор и тонкую шею в растянутом вырезе толстовки, почувствовал себя старым и безмерно уставшим. А ещё виноватым, что молодые так и продолжают умирать, а о нём, исхоженном двумя войнами и бесчисленным количеством сражений с чиновниками и бюрократами, Смерть, похоже забыла.

– Итак, Поттер, и вы, и я нашли для себя приемлемое место. Я вас внимательно слушаю.

Поттер потёр ладонь о ладонь, потом зажал их коленями и вздохнул:  
– Мне сложно начать. Не знаю с чего.

– С самого начала, Поттер. Так вышло, что я сегодня располагаю своим временем и способен выслушать вас без спешки.

– Хорошо. Ответьте тогда на один-единственный мой вопрос: как вы спите?

– В каком смысле, мистер Поттер? – приподнял брови в притворном изумлении Снейп. – Уверяю вас, сплю я в постели, а не зацепившись ногами за балки потолка и закутавшись по уши в мантию.

– В прямом, – Поттер, казалось, и не заметил остроты. – Продолжительность, крепко ли, видите ли кошмары?

Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла и еле заметно вздохнул:  
– Я никогда не отличался хорошим сном и аппетитом. Находились другие приоритеты.

– Да, мы иногда шутили: вы так заботитесь о своих слизеринцах, что отдаёте свою порцию Крэббу и Гойлу… – неуверенно улыбнулся Поттер.

– Спасибо, – совершенно искренне поблагодарил Снейп, вызывая эльфа и требуя себе чашку чая.

– За что? – Картина всё же обладала своей магией, ибо рядом с Поттером из темноты материализовался кривоногий столик, а на нём – пиала с чем-то тёмным. грубые мазки кисти не давали возможности рассмотреть, что именно.

– Ваш факультет редко баловал меня положительными отзывами, – после паузы ответил Снейп. – Говорите, чёрт бы вас побрал, Поттер! Говорите.

– Я не зря спрашивал вас, как у вас со сном. Наверное, с этой мелочи и стоит начать мой рассказ. Когда речь идёт о выживании, то это действительно ничего не значащая мелочь. Но стоит только перешагнуть рубеж и оказаться в мирном времени, как проклятье бессонницы начинает довлеть над тобой, как Дамоклов меч.

Вначале я просыпался по нескольку раз за ночь – гулкое эхо почти пустого дома ещё долго пугало затихающими отзвуками моих собственных воплей – и долго крутился прежде, чем снова заснуть. Наутро я едва сползал с постели, приводил себя в порядок и шёл на осмотр в госпиталь. Да, я мечтал стать аврором, а для этого, кроме магической силы, нужно было и физическое здоровье. А вот в этом мне не повезло: целители обнаружили во мне несколько отклонений от идеальной физической формы, и с карьерой аврора пришлось попрощаться.

– Представляю, какой трагедией это для вас оказалось… – нарушил молчание Снейп.

– Нет, ничуть. Вернее… я не сразу понял, что это трагедия. И она заключалась не в запрете желанной профессии. Нет. Мне не нужно было никуда идти – вот в чём соль. Вы же помните особняк Блэков. Старое родовое гнездо, такое же ветхое, как и всё, что осталось от этой прервавшейся династии. Магия постепенно уходит оттуда: дому некому её отдавать, и он медленно, но очевидно умирает. Спадают чары на лестницах, отчего дерево начинает сильнее скрипеть и рассыхаться, на окнах протекают рамы – и все эти звуки чьего-то присутствия постоянно тревожат. Дом Блэков, особенно, когда ты один, словно создан, чтобы сходить в нём с ума.

– Постепенно я перестал вообще выходить на улицу – незачем было, перестал менять одежду и забывал поесть. А ещё вывел для себя непреложную истину: если не спать, то не будут сниться и кошмары. Да, просыпаться от собственного крика я перестал, но вряд ли сейчас я могу сказать, что это был правильный выход. Так мёртвые не отпускали меня по ночам, а, перестав спать, я начал видеть их и днём. Мне не было покоя. Умом я понимал, что со мной что-то не так и с этим надо что-то делать, но, когда я озвучивал свою проблему зеркалу, репетируя заготовленную для целителя речь, мне самому становилось смешно – как ребёнок, я боялся плохих снов. Разве это причины для визита к целителю?

– Да, Поттер, это причина. И вы зря не обратились к специалисту.

– Что толку знать об этом сейчас? Весь мой путь к смерти – это череда ошибок и заблуждений, которые уже невозможно исправить. Да и к чему исправлять: рубеж пройден – я наконец-то умер?! Я уже смирился с этим: посмертие по сравнению с последними месяцами моей жизни – не такая уже и поганая штука. Стремиться к нему я вас не подстрекаю, но, поверьте мне, жизнь куда более отвратительна и безобразна, чем смерть. Но не будем дискутировать об этом: философию придумали не для меня. Я – узколобый человек, как вы сами не однажды говорили.


	2. Chapter 2

Снейп склонил голову в знак согласия.

– Итак, я не знал покоя. Я ходил по комнатам, тревожа мерно оседающую пыль, и не мог найти себе места. Этот дом всегда был мне чужим. Но одно дело, когда кроме тебя в нём есть ещё хоть кто-то живой, а совсем другое, когда ты испытываешь чувство вины, что портишь сложившуюся вокруг мёртвую гармонию разрушения.

– Вы понимаете, что это звучит, как бред?

– Понимаю, но, как я уже говорил, дом и одиночество действительно сводили меня с ума. Насколько я был близок к безумию, судите сами. Наверное, мне стало понятно, что сам я не справлюсь, и мне нужна помощь, в тот день, когда сидя на диване и вяло грызя крекер, я вдруг извинился перед призраками мёртвых, которые собрались на диване напротив и смотрели на меня провалами глазниц, и принялся делить оставшееся печенье между ними. Это было безумно даже для такого, как я. Ровно через две четверти часа, после ледяного душа и поисков чистой одежды, я покинул опостылевший особняк и направился сюда, в Хогвартс. Я собирался просить о чём угодно: о приёме на работу, о каком-либо зелье, дарящем забытье… Не могу сказать, что моё желание не исполнилось…

– Простите, Поттер, но я не помню вашего визита за последние годы вообще. Конечно, иногда у меня накапливалось столько дел, что было затруднительно вспомнить, когда и что произошло, но ваше появление, уверяю вас, я бы запомнил.

– Можете мне поверить, в тот день, тринадцатого декабря девяносто восьмого года, вы не могли меня увидеть: я только-только вышел из Хогсмида и думал, как мне преодолеть раскисшую в кашу дорогу, и совершенно неожиданно на перекрёстке встретил Невилла. Он шёл к железнодорожной станции по какому-то из ваших поручений…

– Вы что-то путаете, Поттер, я никогда ничего не поручал Долгопупсу. Вы прекрасно знаете, что ваш друг – это ходячая катастрофа. Если бы не его обширные знания в Гербологии, я бы отказал ему в месте учителя сразу…

– Вы очень предвзяты, профессор Снейп. Невилл – это шкатулка с кучей сюрпризов. Но тогда, в декабре, он сказал мне именно так: «Директор попросил меня отправить эти зелья поездом в Лондон. Их нельзя переправлять камином или совами...»

– Интересно, почему? – недоумённо спросил директор, поглаживая всё ещё ноющий висок. – Не поверю, что ему нравилось брести по грязи к железнодорожной станции, да ещё и после всех уроков.

– Всё, на самом деле, просто: камины, как и другую легальную сеть, легко проверить, а совы, с непроходящей неуклюжестью Невилла, могут повредить свою ношу.

– Вы знаете, что было внутри?

– Наверняка – нет, но я догадываюсь. Не торопитесь, я расскажу обо всех своих догадках вам.

Я вызвался сам сопровождать Невилла – в то время вера, что он выполняет ваше поручение, и кому-то эти лекарства спасут жизнь, не предполагала другого варианта развития событий. Мы дошли до станции, кутаясь в зимние мантии: снега не было, но ветер с мелким настырным дождём пробирался под одежду. На обратном пути повеселевший Невилл предложил выпить горячего грога у Розмерты: я к тому моменту замёрз настолько, что даже и не подумал отказаться.

В тёплом полумраке паба я окончательно сдал: бессонные ночи сказывались на мне не самым лучшим образом. От двух глотков грога – себе Невилл заказал чай – я стал клевать носом.

– Что-то ты, друг, совсем плох.

– Прости, совсем не спал этой ночью, – ответил я, ещё не зная, что он только и ждёт этого моего признания.

– Как я тебя понимаю, – его рука, ледяная в этом уютном тепле, была подобна хватке приближающейся ко мне погибели.

– Вы хотите сказать, что Долгопупс – тот самый человек, который довёл вас до смерти? Да ещё и угрожал вашим дружкам? – расхохотался Снейп. – Право, вам нужно было выбрать себе профессию балаганного клоуна.

– Увы, все мы не без греха, – улыбнулся Поттер, с интересом разглядывая веселящегося директора. – Я ограниченный и доверчивый, а вы предвзяты и легко принимаете маску за сущность человека, то есть также наивны. Надеюсь, от второго мой рассказ вас всё же излечит.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – жёлчно ответил Снейп, снова устраиваясь удобнее. Двух чашек чая на вступление было многовато, а причин своей смерти Поттер так и не озвучил.

«Не понадобится ли мне тысяча и одна ночь?» – подумал Снейп. Поттер расправил плечи:  
– Да, вы правы – слишком длинная преамбула, но зачастую не зная причин, побудивших нас к поступку, невозможно правильно понять последствий. Я остановился на Невилле, который проявлял всяческое сочувствие.

Он не отпускал моей ладони, придвинулся ко мне и говорил тихо и проникновенно, как должно быть, Змий-искуситель нашёптывал Еве мысли о нарушении божественного запрета:  
– Мы все отмечены войной, – шелестел он, не обращая внимания, как Розмерта кривится в нашу сторону, неправильно трактовав его жесты. – Никто из нас не может выбраться самостоятельно. Это болото, Гарри, болото, из которого невозможно вылезть самому – пережитое висит неподъёмным грузом и топит нас. Мне протянули руку помощи. Это был человек, не пользующийся всеобщим уважением, наоборот, его обвиняли в самых мерзких преступлениях, которые только может измыслить человеческая жестокость…

– И кто же это? – Снейп вертел в пальцах перо, но тем не менее слушал, не отводя взгляд от нарисованного собеседника. Он перебирал в уме имена предполагаемых спасителей, чтобы потом не удивляться. Но не в этот раз.

– Вы, – ответил Поттер с полуулыбкой и спокойно отпил из нарисованной пиалы. Грубые белёсые мазки то появлялись, то исчезали – чай на картине был горячим.

– Вы бредите, Поттер! – воскликнул Снейп, раздражённо отбрасывая порядком истрёпанное перо.

– Вы ещё не раз это скажите, но я рассказываю, не утаивая и не приукрашая. Не перебивайте, иначе я не смогу закончить свой рассказ и за неделю.

Невилл говорил с таким воодушевлением, с такой сердечностью, что не поверить ему я попросту не мог. Да, если честно, у меня не закралось и мысли, что он может меня обманывать? Зачем? Ложь предполагает какую-то выгоду, а что с меня ему можно было взять? Ничего.

Вот тогда он и предложил мне это чудо-средство, которое, как он уверял, изобрели вы, соединив магические ингредиенты и маггловские технологии.

– Но почему вы согласились? – воскликнул Снейп. – Вам стоило дойти до Хогвартса, и вы бы получили ответ из первых уст – от меня.

– Уже то, что в связке «лекарство-целитель» значилось ваше имя, вызывало у меня доверие сразу. Не забывайте, я всегда считал Невилла своим другом…

– А ещё мне кажется, что вы были влюблены в меня? – директор уставился на замявшегося рассказчика. Поттер тёр ладонь о ладонь, то сутулился, то снова расправлял плечи, но в конце концов ответил:  
– Я вами восхищался. К сожалению, профессор, место губительной страсти было уже занято, а так всё могло бы быть. Мне кажется, до моей влюблённости в вас не хватило каких-то двух-трёх встреч...

Они замолчали оба и думали каждый о своём. Снейп не был уверен, о чём может размышлять умерший мальчишка, но сам он никак не мог отпустить последнее признание Поттера.

***

– Мы не будем сожалеть о прошлом, – наконец встряхнулся Поттер. – Да, можете считать меня несостоявшимся циником, но кроме помощи друзьям – что приоритетно для меня, мне давно хотелось выговориться: последнее время я больше слушал Невилла – общение с ним воспринималось мной, как что-то необходимое, но чрезвычайно грязное. Хотя не только Невилл вызывал во мне такое чувство – к себе самому я относился так же: мне был отвратителен такой я, но ничего с собой я поделать не смог. Пока не убил, пусть и непреднамеренно.

– В вашем рассказе больше загадок, чем ответов на вопросы. Из вас бы получился плохой учитель: вы скачете с одной темы на другую.

– Что говорить о том, что никогда не сбудется? Простите, профессор, но откинув земную оболочку вместе со всеми страстями, я вдруг оказался велеречив. Где всё это пряталось при жизни? Но вы правы, я забегаю вперёд, а потом снова начинаю с самого начала… Продолжим?

Преодолеть путь к Хогвартсу, когда Невилл мягко поддерживал меня под локоть, оказалось не так и сложно: в пабе я согрелся, усталость под гнётом вновь разыгравшейся непогоды сдалась, а скользить по размокшей дороге мне не давала крепкая дружеская хватка. По сравнению со мной он заметно вырос и стал таким, каким был его отец – я видел несколько снимков довоенного времени – крупным и массивным. Невилл искренне, как мне казалось, любил то, чем занимался: ни минуты он не молчал, расписывая, какие редкие растения ему удалось достать для теплиц Хогвартса, и благодаря каким новшествам в агротехнике у него получалось выращивать великолепнейшие образцы. Меня, если честно, его рассказ нисколько не трогал – я и в школе не очень любил ковыряться в земле, а после выпуска забыл сразу всё, что знал о выращивании магических растений. Но его голос, как и ветер, который не гнушался забрасывать полы наших мантий нам же на голову, было приятно слушать тому, кто уже понемногу отвык от человеческого общества.

– Простите, мистер Поттер, но вы так печётесь о своих друзьях, а где же были они в то время, когда вам требовалась помощь?

– Вы зря подозреваете их в худшем, сэр: им приходилось не легче моего. Гермиона всё время проводила в коридорах разных инстанций. Не знаю, слышали ли вы, но она лишила родителей памяти, чтобы их не настигла война, и отправила в Австралию. Получилось как-то… как обычно: на поступок хватило всего нескольких минут, а вот исправить последствия понадобятся годы и годы. Что касается Рона, то обучение в Школе Авроров напоминает Турнир Трёх Волшебников, но в отличие от него, выживать нужно каждый день. Ему едва хватало сил поболтать четверть часа со мной по камину.

– Простите, Поттер, – извинился Снейп, впрочем, не чувствуя раскаянья. И дело было совсем не в том, что Поттер, уже давно покинувший школу и выигравший войну, по-прежнему воспринимался как шкодливый сын, за которым надо присматривать, а в том, что Поттер умер, а его друзья живы. В этом они и были виновны.

Поттер равнодушно пожал плечами и продолжил говорить, хотя теперь его голос звучал надтреснуто, болезненно.

– К Хогвартсу мы подошли, когда начало смеркаться, и в башнях замка стали появляться первые дрожащие огоньки. Я не буду говорить, что я чувствовал в тот момент: вы сами считаете этот замок своим домом – вы меня поймёте.

Невилл потащил сначала меня в теплицы – похвастать своими достижениями, а дальше к себе – делиться своим чудо-средством, которое, если верить его словам, у него не переводилось. Мне врезалось в память то, что он тогда ответил, когда я повторил ваши слова: «В целительстве не бывает панацей»:  
– Это всё обман, Гарри. Нас обманывают. Все вокруг! Нам говорят, что это опасно, что это ведёт к гибели – как будто жизнь не заканчивается смертью – и управляют нами, отрывая от своих щедрот жалкие крохи. Посмотри на меня, Гарри, и глянь туда, в зеркало. Видишь разницу? Вот она, твоя несуществующая панацея…

– И вы ему поверили? – тихо переспросил Снейп. Поттер залился краской по уши и мотнул головой:  
– Нет… не сразу, хотя разница между нами была налицо. Я, измождённый и бледный, едва передвигался и еле ворочал языком. И он, бодрый, подвижный, как мне тогда показалось, с румянцем во всю щеку…

– Но я готов был подняться и уйти – уж больно его слова напоминали те, что таят за собой подвох за подвохом. Он понял это и тогда восторженные речи сменило его предложение:  
– Не буду говорить, что меня ранит твоё недоверие, но попробуй сам: сколько бы я не говорил, а пока ты не почувствуешь облегчения, ты так и останешься подозрительным типом, балансирующим на грани безумия. Раньше я не замечал этого, но, видимо, разница между нами большая, чем я бы хотел. Видишь ли, Гарри, я хотел излечиться – я искал возможности и средства, пробовал и экспериментировал. Ты же отказываешься от уже проверенного средства так, словно я намерен тебя отравить. Твоя недоверчивость обижает. Что может с тобой случиться за один-единственный раз?

Так невинно он и озвучил опасность, которая таилась в восхваляемой им «панацее»: тебе кажется, что за один раз ничего не случится, что ты держишь ситуацию под контролем и в любой момент откажешься от чудо-средства. Это иллюзия. Миф. Человек не способен контролировать то, что контролирует его. Но понял это я намного позже.

А тогда я неуверенно кивнул и с опаской наблюдал, как Невилл готовит всё необходимое к моему первому сеансу: рвал фольгу на полосы, скручивал их в тонкие, полые трубки, слегка похожие на маггловские сигареты, разжигал кальян и, наконец показал мне это чудо-средство – серый порошок, безобидный на первый взгляд.

– Я составлю тебе компанию, – он обнадёжил меня, – и ты увидишь, что ничего страшного в этом нет…

– И как? Не было? – прервал тягостную паузу Снейп.

– Нет, было хорошо. Нет, в самом деле, было хорошо, – поторопился сказать Поттер, заметив скепсис на лице директора. – Вначале смешно, когда ты полой трубкой из фольги стараешься подхватить сладковатый дымок с другого куска фольги, который надо постоянно вращать. Мы смеялись, когда сталкивались носами. Разыграли даже рыцарский турнир на этих трубках. Невилл говорил, что мы ловим дракона. Да-да, это не его фантазия – магглы так и называют этот процесс. А потом… Это из того, что не забывается. Мир превратился в золотой воздух вокруг, нежный и прозрачный, как бывает летом на рассвете. Но это сравнение и в сотую долю не отражает того восторга, что я ощущал. Я почувствовал непонятный толчок в груди, который моментально разошелся по телу волной расслабленности и тепла. И ощущения были, словно на меня упала бетонная плита, но упала мягко, как легчайшее одеяло. А через считанные секунды я стал будто невесомое перышко и тяжелейшая гиря одновременно. Мои движения сделались плавными и текучими, как мёд. Я словно получил кусочек концентрированного счастья… Да, было хорошо. Настолько, что даже первая волна тошноты прошла легко и незаметно.

Невилл убрал следы рвоты магией, но в отличие от меня его не тошнило.

«Дело привычки», – пожал он плечами, улёгся у меня в ногах и затянулся тяжёлым дымом табачной смеси, которая по сравнению с чудо-средством пахла куда неприятнее. Глаза у него, и до этого светлые, стали казаться ещё прозрачнее из-за сжавшегося в точку зрачка. Я лежал на его кровати, смотрел на маггловскую картину у изножья – я даже не удивился, что у него в комнатах нет магических портретов и зеркал – и наблюдал, как из девочки-крестьянки, застывшей над снопом с пшеницей, лезут черви, а её гниющая кожа отпадает лоскутами от натруженных работой рук. Будь мне хоть немного тревожно – но тревога растворилась с первым вдохом целительного дыма – я бы предпочёл не видеть такого, но в кои веки мне было спокойно: меня баюкало, как ребёнка в колыбели. Я мял ладонями гладкое покрывало, получая почти нереальное удовольствие от ощущения шёлка под ними. Огоньки в полупрозрачном кальяне манили любоваться ими, и я поддавался на их эфемерную красоту: смотрел и смотрел, не отрываясь. Я не спал – лишь прикрывал глаза, но всё равно был будто бы во сне: то плыл среди облаков, то разлетался разноцветными огоньками вместе с салютами.

Невилл полулежал, как падишах на восточном ложе, курил и говорил. Его слова долетали до меня, но оседали в памяти, не тревожа разум.

Я не придавал особенного внимания им, он вообще временами напоминал мне восторженного идиота, но это была не объективная оценка: я завидовал ему – он мог гореть, увлекаться, он напоминал мне костёр, разожжённый в сухом валежнике. Я же больше походил на чахлый огонёк, заливаемый ливнем, который вот-вот закончит своё жалкое существование.

– Как же глуп я был. Стоило не просто запомнить его речь, а услышать его. Возможно, тогда бы мы с вами пили настоящий чай, а, может быть, встретились на праздновании очередной годовщины победы, чтобы выгулять появившиеся седины.

– И что же было дальше? Вы пристрастились с первого раза?

– Я понимаю, что скептическое мышление – это ваша особенность, но я не смогу ответить вам достойной остротой. Маггловский доктор, к которому я обратился за помощью в надежде излечиться, сказал, что я был обречён, как только кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Вы с ума сошли доверять магглам! – вспылил Снейп, хватаясь за голову. – Они же варвары во всём, что касается лечения!

– Это их отрава, – спокойно парировал Поттер. – Было бы логично пытаться исцелиться их методами.

– Помогло? – уже спокойней спросил Снейп. Он наконец сдался и извлёк из нижнего ящика стола пузырёк с Болеутоляющим. Всколыхнул зелье, глядя на него на просвет, откупорил и выпил, поморщившись от гадкого вкуса.

Поттер ссутулился ещё больше:  
– Нет. Но причины моей пагубной страсти стали чуть-чуть понятнее.

– Так поделитесь этим знанием, Поттер, раз уж взяли на себя труд разобраться в предмете.


	3. Chapter 3

– Вы полностью правы, отзываясь о магглах нелицеприятно: они находят причины своих бед, но редко могут предложить какую-то стоящую альтернативу. У них есть целая теория, вполне себе стройная и убедительная о маленьких подлецах, которые способны испортить всю жизнь – эндорфинах. Маленькие лицемерные гады, которые заставляют радоваться или грустить не по поводу, а оттого – есть они или нет.

– Я проходил курс медицины, так что я знаю, что такое эндорфины, вот только не понимаю, зачем вы сваливаете вину на какие-то соединения там, где виноваты сами?

– Потому что будь уровень моих эндорфинов повыше, мне не понравилась бы терапия Невилла. И все его увещевания и попытки соблазнения остались бы всего лишь озвученными словами, но ничем больше. Так сложилась судьба или, может быть, дурная наследственность, а, вероятнее всего, то и другое, усугублённое ещё и стрессами прошедшей войны, но уровень моих эндорфинов был слишком низок, чтобы я мог выползти на Свет Божий из своих затяжных депрессий. И такой незатейливый допинг позволил мне почувствовать себя человеком, способным ощутить и насладиться собственным счастьем.

– А было ли это счастье? – фыркнул Снейп. – Ваше поколение часто путает счастье с удовольствием, а секс – с самоудовлетворением.

Поттер глухо рассмеялся:  
– Не счастье, но эйфория определённо была. Поверьте, мне и её с головой хватило, чтобы понять, какой вкус люди ищут у жизни.

– Мне кажется, что вы ищете себе оправдания, – заметил Снейп, снова принимаясь за чай – головная боль немного отпустила. – Значит, несмотря на тошноту и неприятные видения, вам понравилось это средство? Как, вы говорите, оно называется?

– Я пока не называл его, – усмехнулся Гарри, – но я уже готов принять от вас следующий упрёк. То, что мне предложил Невилл, назывался героин номер три…

– Вы ополоумели? – снова закричал Снейп, на этот раз бросая в картину с Поттером чашку, полную чая. Поттер был спокоен даже тогда, когда напиток начал стекать с его нарисованного лица на пол – он просто смотрел на беснующегося директора и молчал, пережидая очередную вспышку его гнева. – Вы – идиот!!! Я не устану это повторять! Как можно принимать неизвестную дрянь из чужих рук! Вы никогда не слыхали маггловской поговорки? Чужая душа – потёмки! О чём вы только думали? О чём?! Болван! И вас не отпугнуло название, которое и в магическом мире имеет дурную славу?!

– Нет, не отпугнуло – его, настоящее, я узнал, когда влечение к нему стало непреодолимым, а до этого Невилл называл его безобидно – Большим Гарри. Он считал, что это забавно: лекарство и лечащийся – тёзки.

– Но вы же понимали, что лекарство не может иметь такого названия?!

– Почему? Хотя нет – конечно же, вы правы, лекарство не может называться так, панибратски. Но вы же не будете утверждать, что научное название лекарства может напоминать смешное слово? Почему бы Невиллу и не называть какой-нибудь бигаррил Большим Гарри?!

– Я смотрю, у вас на всё есть ответ. Однако, как бы вы не оправдывались, мне, например, ясно одно: вы как не умели думать, так и не научились.

– От вас я другого вердикта и не ожидал, – склонил голову Гарри в пародии на вежливый поклон.

– Но если есть номер три, то два предыдущих чем-то от него отличаются? – нахмурился Снейп, отбрасывая со лба волосы и вытирая с губ слюну. – С вами я скоро стану экспертом по маггловской отраве.

– Надеюсь, что нет: мне бы не хотелось, чтобы следующим в посмертии мне пришлось встречать вас.

Снейп не скрывал удивления:  
– С чего бы это?

– С того, профессор, что вы, как истинный исследователь, просто обязаны протестировать все виды и разновидности дурмана на себе. А там – та же кривая дорожка, по которой уже прошёл я. И чем мой путь закончился, вам уже известно. А вы знаете, как производят героин?

– Не думаю, мистер Поттер, что меня это когда-либо интересовало. Наоборот, я всегда стремился держаться подальше от всего, что делают из опиумного мака – с тех самых пор, когда узнал о наркотиках.

– Семена опиумного мака – начинка для рулетов и пирожков. Рулетов и пирожков вы тоже чураетесь? – Поттер лукаво глянул, но тут же снова стал печальным. – Я бы тоже не хотел ничего об этом знать…

– Но тем не менее знаете?! И всё же меня интересует, чем отличается тот номер три от всего остального дурмана.

– Для этого мне придётся рассказать хотя бы в общих чертах технологию производства. Вы уверены, что это вам нужно?

– Не обещаю, что смогу потратить неделю на ваш рассказ, но раз уже мы с вами беседует на столь щекотливые темы, как смерть и её причины, то мне бы хотелось знать всё. А такие знания, как производство убившего вас вещества, не могут быть лишними.

***

Снейп выжидающе глянул на притихшего Поттера. Гарри, вероятно, искал какие-то эмоции на лице своего бывшего учителя, долго смотрел, потом вздохнул и заговорил совсем другим, менторским тоном:  
– Когда головка мака набирает полную силу, специальные люди – желательно ровно в полдень, когда млечный сок содержит больше всего наркотических веществ – надрезают их лезвиями и оставляют на воздухе. Сок подсыхает – а это уже опиум-сырец, который и есть номер один – его собирают, заворачивая в маковые листья. Не хотелось бы вас утомлять, профессор, лишними подробностями…

– Ну что вы, продолжайте, занимательная алхимия.

– Опиум-сырец переносят в импровизированные лаборатории и вот там, профессор, и начинается, как вы говорите, алхимия. Опиум измельчают, кладут в тазы и заливают горячей водой. Мусор всплывает на поверхность, и его удаляют. После этого добавляют воду с известью, чтобы опиум растворился, и оставляют на ночь. На следующий день нерастворимые масла и смолы плавают на поверхности этой адской смеси.

– Пока это напоминает мне не алхимию, а нечто совершенно примитивное. Теперь меня не удивляет, что даже Долгопупс был удачлив в таких «опытах».

– Да, это простейшее действо: могу вас уверить – в таких, практически полевых, лабораториях нет стерильности, а колдуют над бочками и тазами полуграмотные, а, может, и совсем безграмотные люди. Раствор опиума перекачивают в отдельные ёмкости, чтобы не допустить смешения с уже отделёнными смолами. И делают это через обычные тканевые фильтры. Всё, как я уже говорил, просто. В это время раствор напоминает по цвету тот чай, что вы сейчас пьёте…

Снейп с трудом сглотнул напиток и внимательно посмотрел себе в чашку. Поттер проказливо усмехнулся.

– Следующий этап – это получение неочищенного морфина из этого насыщенного раствора. Опять же – ничего сложного: в раствор добавляют хлорид аммония. Главный фокус на этом этапе – непрерывное помешивание…

– Жаль, мистер Поттер, что к Перечному зелью вы не питали такой страсти…

– А мне не жаль, не хотелось бы всё время дымиться, как тлеющее сырое сено, – парировал Поттер. – Дальше бочки закрывают и оставляют на ночь. Опять процеживают через смоченное тёплой водой полотно. К этому времени в бочках образуется серо-коричневый осадок – это и есть осаждённый морфин, который носит номер два. Его сушат на воздухе и солнце, а потом взвешивают перед главным этапом...

– И его уже можно употреблять?

– Если вы о колоть, то теоретически можно. Но стоит ли? Этот неочищенный морфин, в нём около половины ненужных соединений. Из этого основания морфина и получают неочищенный героин номер три. Его тоже предпочитают курить, хотя, как вы уже поняли из моих намёков, колоть наркоманы могут всё. 

– Вы так деликатно опустили процесс получения героина, что заставляете невольно усомниться в хорошем знании вами предмета.

– Простите, профессор, но это не те знания, которыми я хотел бы гордиться. Но если вы настаиваете…

– Поздно стыдиться, Поттер, а кому-то это может спасти жизнь…

– Меня интересуют только мои друзья. Только ради них я сейчас и распинаюсь, сэр, – парировал Гарри, исподлобья бросив красноречивый взгляд – тема была ему неприятна. Да, Снейпу она тоже не нравилась: о теориях и новшествах в лекарственных зельях он бы подискутировал гораздо охотнее, но безобидного на первый взгляд Невилла можно было вывести на «чистую воду», лишь понимая тонкости химических процессов.

Что он, директор и непосредственный начальник, будет делать с учителем, у которого оказались сомнительные моральные качества, он ещё не решил. Правда, та тёмная часть снейповской натуры, приведшая его в своё время в ряды Пожирателей Смерти, требовала не просто увольнения Долгопупса и огласки его достижений, а смерти. Вряд ли такое радикальное решение приняло бы общество, но ветхозаветная заповедь «кровь за кровь» казалась Снейпу самой справедливой в данной ситуации. 

– Хорошо, если вам это нужно, – вдруг покладисто согласился Поттер, грея руки на нарисованной чашке с чаем. – Неочищенное основание морфина, о котором я рассказывал раньше, засыпают в алюминиевую кастрюлю и добавляют главный ингредиент, без которого невозможно получить героин, – уксусный ангидрит. Всё это перемешивают, пока порошок морфина не растворится полностью и оставляют на три четверти часа реагировать, а потом ещё две четверти прогревают на водяной бане. Дальше проще: смесь выливают в миску с тёплой водой и снова фильтруют. Последнее, что делают, чтобы получить неочищенный героин, это добавляют раствор пищевой соды. Достаточно зрелищный этап – при выделении углекислого газа состав аж бурлит.

– Вам было мало бурлящих котлов на уроках зельеварения?

– Это не то. Там были вы и опасность пропустить нужную стадию, если сильно уж засмотреться. А тут и зрелищно, и безопасно.

Снейпу показалось, что нарисованный мальчишка едва сдерживается, чтобы не показать ему язык, как делал он сам и малолетние хулиганы в его далёком детстве.

– Надеюсь, это всё? – сварливо заметил Снейп.

– Дальше только очистка героина и всё. Однако я не понимаю, зачем вам всё это?

– А вы как думаете?

– Мне бы не хотелось думать, что Хогвартсу настолько не хватает средств, чтобы отстроиться после Последней Битвы.

– Поттер, вы в своём уме?! – негодовал директор, снова нацелившись облить картину с нарисованным учеником чаем. Картине, которая переживала не один катаклизм за всю историю своего существования, было безразлично, чем в неё плещут, а вот Снейп чувствовал, как перегорает его злость, и он снова способен слушать собеседника без ехидства и приступов неконтролируемой ярости. – Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь? Я и раньше не замечал логики ни в ваших рассуждениях, ни в ваших поступках.

– Если бы я за каждый ваш возглас о моём безумии получал исполнение желания, мне бы уже не осталось чего желать, – парировал Гарри. Снейп смотрел на него и внезапно заметил, что при всей своей почти детской внешности Поттер всё же повзрослел: по крайней мере, держать удар он научился.


	4. Chapter 4

– Антураж создан, технологию производства я понял. Вы закончили на первом курении чуда-средства. Что было дальше? – Снейп чарами распахнул окно, в которое ворвался свежий, напоенный влагой ветер. Поттер потянул носом, словно хотел почувствовать его, но не смог: снова ссутулился на своём нелепом табурете, сложив лодочкой ладони и зажав их между колен.

– Дальше Невилл вернул меня, уже практически спящего, камином домой и уложил на диван в гостиной. К тому времени странное ощущение выветрилось, и я моментально уснул. Я так никогда не спал – младенцы должны были завидовать крепости моего сна.

– Значит, в этом Долгопупс вас не обманул?

– В каком-то смысле, да, но видите ли, профессор, фокус состоит в том, что это ненадолго: очень скоро, как только появляется психологическая зависимость, сон пропадает – голова полна мыслей, они кружат вокруг желания почувствовать эйфорию – и бессонница опять начинает подтачивать ваши силы.

– Поскольку вы говорили об обречённости, вы пристрастились сразу?.. – сказал Снейп, но Гарри почудился в его словах вопрос, и он поторопился ответить:  
– Нет, профессор, это очередной миф, придуманный людьми, чтобы отвадить таких как я от смертельной для них привязанности. Но, как видите, такие как я сами ищут петлю, чтобы сунуть в неё голову. Я продолжу?

Дождавшись кивка, он вздохнул, отставил надоевшую чашку на стол, такой же несуразный, как и табурет, и выпрямился, не сводя взгляда с директора:  
– Да, мне было хорошо, но меня беспокоило ощущение подвоха. Я понимаю, что вы абсолютно уверены – и не думаю, что смогу вас переубедить – в моём непроходимом идиотизме, но какие-то аналитические зачатки у меня всё же были: лекарства, в своём большинстве горьки и неприятны, но я не мог вспомнить ни одного, чтобы оно дарило эйфорию.

– Но разве вас это отвадило?

– Вы же сами понимаете, что нет, – Поттер печально улыбнулся. – Я несколько раз убеждал себя, что мне это чудо-средство не подходит: кошмары вернулись, обогащённые теми видениями, что породил героин. Я всеми силами боролся за свой разум: выходил гулять вечерами, много читал – на самом деле, мне было безразлично, что делать, но мысль выучиться и стать целителем всё же была. Но ничего не помогало: стоило остановиться, полениться выйти из дома или раскрыть неинтересную книгу, и мне вспоминалось, как было хорошо и беззаботно в комнате у Невилла. Я несколько раз порывался ему написать, но потом корил за малодушие и жёг письма. И вот одним вечером, когда я смотрел на улицу и видел лишь смазанные пятна фонарных огней – второй день шёл занудный дождь – в дверь позвонили. Звук был так резок и внезапен, и из-за этого мне вначале показалось, что это на улице кто-то хулиганит. Но звонок повторился.

– Неужто мадам Блэк не подняла крик?

– Она не могла, – Поттер смутился. – Меня мучила бессонница; помню, что находился на грани из-за неё. И, спускаясь по лестнице, я споткнулся, едва ли не кубарем пролетел оставшиеся ступени и совершенно машинально выругался. Как вы понимаете, она подняла такой визг, что я в сердцах её заколдовал. Даже сейчас, когда моя память подбрасывает мне из своих глубин всякие мелочи, я не могу вспомнить, чем её приложил. С тех пор она рот открывает, но звука нет.

– Не печальтесь, Поттер, в особняке и без неё много чего осталось…

– Моё тело в гостиной, например, – поддакнул Поттер и косо усмехнулся, увидев, как дёрнулся Снейп.

Итак, звонок в дверь был неожиданным. Но ещё больше удивил меня посетитель: стоило мне открыть дверь, как в прихожую ввалился Невилл, отряхиваясь и разбрасывая вокруг себя холодные дождевые капли.

– Я уж было подумал, что ты где-то запропастился. Пишу – не отвечаешь, вот я и пришёл тебя проведать… – он обсмотрел меня со всех сторон.

– С одного раза толку не будет, – подытожил он, даже ещё не входя в гостиную, но в тусклом свете газовых ламп Невилл мне показался не намного здоровее меня. Пергаментная кожа, запавшие, горящие каким-то лихорадочным блеском глаза, как у больного или одержимого.

– Ты тоже не блещешь здоровьем, – парировал я, пропуская его вперёд и поёживаясь от проникшего извне холода.

– Рецидивы бывают у всех. В связи с этим у меня к тебе предложение: подлечиться вместе. Что скажешь?

У Невилла всегда было простоватое лицо. Казалось, что этот человек не способен на хитрости или подлости: глянешь на его вялые губы и брови домиком и понимаешь – тюфяк, а не человек. Вот и я снова попался на ту же уловку: зачем ему меня травить? К тому же он и сам употребляет то же самое и его порция побольше моей. И – да! – я снова согласился.

– Но вы же, как мне показалось, стали подозревать неладное?

– Да, подозревал, но свято верил, что и второй раз мне ничем не повредит. Я заблуждался, я верил, что у меня ещё не один год в запасе.

Я не стану расписывать второй раз – от первого он отличается лишь тем, что после «охоты за драконом» мы лежали прямо на пыльном полу гостиной и пялились на кончик зажжённой сигареты, которая в конце концов обожгла Невиллу пальцы, и на поднимающийся к потолку дымок. Правда, я помню только крошечный фрагмент реальности, а потом на меня накатила паника – пусть и слабая, что я забуду дышать и в конце концов задохнусь, поэтому мне казалось, что нужно заставлять себя делать вдохи и выдохи, и считал их.

Под пальцами не было ничего приятного, кроме давно вытертого, пропитанного пылью и грязью паласа. Мне бы хватило и его: уж очень необычно было ощущать песчинки, скользящие по рукам, но Невилл придвинулся ближе, а потом и вовсе полез обниматься. Я не протестовал: ткань его сюртука была достаточно гладкой, чтобы мне хотелось водить по ней ладонями. Так мы и лежали, срощенные одним пороком в сиамского близнеца, безвольные и напряжённые одновременно.

Мои видения и в этот раз нельзя было назвать приятными: бессвязные, бессмысленные: потрошённые дети, играющие с мёртвыми, безглазыми котятами, и старушка, которая присматривала за ними, не прекращая вязать шарф из собственных внутренностей.

В отличие от первого раза, ощущения от которого меня ошеломили настолько, что я не понимал, что происходит, меня мучила просто ужасающая жажда. Мне чудилось, что я высыхаю, полости внутри меня склеиваются, а сам я, если добрести до зеркала, напоминаю мумию. Невилл напоил меня из бутылки, но вода тут же хлынула обратно, будто ей некуда было деться внутри меня. Он же пил совершенно свободно и обещал, что всё это пройдёт. Какие-то установки ещё действовали, и я попробовал встать на ноги, чтобы следующий приступ рвоты не превращал гостиную в хлев, но дойти я никуда не дошёл – ватные и непослушные ноги цеплялись одна за другую.

Я не знаю, сколько мы лежали. Время от времени жажда заставляла меня снова припадать к бутылке с водой, но я сразу извергал то, что проглотил, уже немало не заботясь о том, куда всё это попадает. Было ощущение, что это длилось годами и тысячелетиями: тепло, видения и всепоглощающая жажда. Невилл, когда его немного отпускало, сетовал, что мы слишком много расходуем – «панацея» была, конечно же, недешёвой – и есть способы «лечения» и эффективней, и экономичней.

Наутро, когда исчезли и видения, и Невилл, я ужаснулся – гостиная не блистала ухоженностью и раньше, но что с неё сделал «один лечебный сеанс», мне сложно передать словами: у нормального человека одно это уже отбило желание «здороветь» дальше. Но смертоносный механизм был запущен. 

Надо сказать, утром – в отличие от того же первого раза, когда уже то, что я спал, приравнивалось к чуду – я чувствовал себя препаршивейше. Болела и кружилась голова, мелко дрожали руки и почему-то губы, от воспоминаний о еде желудок тоскливо сжимался, но вот чего хотелось – так это неприлично огромного леденца. Такого, чтобы он мог с трудом поместиться в рот и подольше не таял. Я не замечал в себе тяги к таким сладостям – мне больше по душе были желатиновые червячки или шоколад, но их образ мерк перед липким и сладким леденцом. Я пытался побороть эту тягу, но из-за настойчивого желания сладкого метался по дому, нигде не останавливаясь подолгу.

В конце концов, мне пришлось пойти на сделку с совестью: сладости были известным мне злом. Я выбрался из дома, накупил полные руки конфет (едва донёс) и съел их столько, что изрезал весь язык и нёбо…

***

– Вот слушаю вас, Поттер, и не понимаю: неужели того, что вы ощущали после, не хватило, чтобы откреститься от «лекарства» и никогда больше его не принимать?

– А мне очень странно, что вы, профессор, не относитесь к нашей братии – потенциальных наркоманов. У вас для этого есть всё: не самое лучшее детство, испорченная юность, загубленная зрелость…

– Не выйдет, Поттер, – невесело усмехнулся Снейп. – Старость у меня уж больно хороша. 

– Наверное, всё же планы на старость – вам пока ещё до неё далеко. Что до вашего вопроса, то ответить мне вам сложно. Я не знаю правильного ответа, но предполагаю: мне как человеку, у которого в жизни происходило слишком много плохого, ощутить эйфорию всё равно, что выиграть вожделенный приз простому человеку. Меня не пугали видения, я перестал замечать бессонницу и думать забыл о тошноте, которая, к слову, никак не напоминала обычную: никаких спазмов не было – процесс шёл гладко, словно я ел одно лишь масло. Я знаю, что это вызовет у вас здоровое отвращение, но блевать под героином, можно так сказать, приятно. В этом и есть опасность: ты помнишь, как было хорошо тогда, и тебя просто подмывает испробовать всё это ещё раз. Ещё один безобидный раз. А потом ещё и ещё. Ведь каждый раз сам по себе безобиден?!

Поттер замолчал и покосился на столик: кроме пиалы с чаем на нём появился тонкий, чем-то похожий на экзотическую пробирку, графин и стакан под стать ему. Гарри налил себе грязно-голубой воды и напился. Снейп недоумевал, зачем ему это – разве мёртвых может мучить жажда?

– Нет, не мучает, – снова будто прочитав мысли директора, ответил Гарри, – но это хороший способ собраться с мыслями и заполнить затянувшиеся паузы. Не находите, профессор?

Снейп горько усмехнулся:  
– Я в любом случае намерен выслушать вас до конца. С паузами или без них.

– Я рад, – Поттер склонил голову. – Третье «лечение» случилось спустя пару дней.

В тот день погода радовала ясностью, хотя было сыро и прохладно. Очередная ночь без сна и отдыха отразилась на мне тёмными кругами под глазами и дрожью в руках, так что я, едва справившись с пуговицами куртки, вышел немного развеяться. 

Лондон напоминал мне промокшего воробья, вылезшего на едва показавшееся солнце сушить перья. Встречные люди всё равно крепко держались за зонтики, наверное, им тоже не верилось, что дождь наконец-то закончился.

Невилл вынырнул словно из ниоткуда и, столкнувшись со мной нос к носу, сначала замер, а потом полез обниматься – общая «панацея» сделала нас не просто «школьными галстуками», а лучшими друзьями. Да, радость от встречи немного развеяла моё тягостное настроение. Он шутливо толкнул меня в плечо кулаком:

– Не кисни, даже Лондонский Глаз уже не плачет. Пойдём лучше хлебнём чего-то…

Замёрзнуть я ещё, конечно, не успел, но мне нравилось сидеть в полутёмных пабах, где пахло старым деревом, крепким табаком и брагой, и прихлёбывать глинтвейн. Глинтвейн лично для меня обладал вкусом самой жизни: терпким, где-то с неожиданными пряными или сладкими нотками, а иногда и с приятной горчинкой. И я уже заказывал его у смешливой официантки, когда Невилл склонился к моему уху и зашептал:

– Может, не стоит? Ты и так не пышешь здоровьем, чтобы гробить его алкоголем…

– Так что вы будете заказывать? – напомнила о себе официантка, неодобрительно косясь на шепчущего Невилла. Её можно понять: спиртное в пабе всегда дороже обычного чая или сока. 

– Чай с кардамоном, – ответил я. Невилл поддержал мой выбор. Откуда у него такая нелюбовь к спиртному я узнал гораздо позже…

– Да, – задумчиво протянул Снейп, – сколько я помню его преподавателем, он отказывался от спиртного, ссылаясь на больной желудок. Помню, Минерва говорила, что он, вероятно, тяготеет к здоровому образу жизни, а, следовательно, не сопьётся от учительской участи.

– Спиться ему и не грозит, – ответил Поттер, – умирать ему, как бы он не хорохорился, не хочется. 

– Я не уверен в информации, но, кажется, я находил упоминания, что приём опиатов и алкоголя грозит остановкой сердца?.. – спросил, не спрашивая, директор Хогвартса. Поттер на картине кивнул. 

– Да, принятые вместе они угнетают дыхание. За свой относительно небольшой стаж мне доводилось видеть магглов-наркоманов, которые пытались вернуть прежнюю эйфорию, запивая наркотики алкоголем, но таким образом они ходили по лезвию ножа и, конечно же, падали в пропасть. Стоит лишь немного перебрать нужную дозу и всё! Ты тих и недвижим, как мраморное надгробие... 

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что Долгопупс снабжал вас наркотической отравой. Или я что-то неправильно понял?

– О нет! Вы правы – он был моим дилером или на наркоманском слэнге – барыгой. У нас даже случился занятный диалог на эту тему, потому что к тому времени я уже не верил в человеческую бескорыстность и, кроме наркомании, ждал от него очередной подлости. 

«После очередной «поправки здоровья», когда я выплывал из наркоманского рая, а он сидел рядом и пропускал пряди моих волос сквозь пальцы, я спросил Невилла:

– Ты приходишь несколько раз на день, приносишь нужную дозу, сам колешь, ждёшь, пока я вернусь оттуда. Зачем тебе это?

Не то чтобы я ждал от него честности – наоборот, я ждал, что, солгав мне, он проговорился о настоящих причинах своих поступков. Но и он оказался не тем простым увальнем, над которым мы все немного потешались. Он так и не выпустил моих волос, а сидел и продолжал играть с ними, отвечая будто под Сывороткой Правды, монотонно и равнодушно:

– Ты мой птенец, Гарри, мой детёныш. Знаешь, как у вампиров. Я выбрал тебя для своей миссии, я обратил и только я несу ответственность за тебя…

– Ты случайно не забыл, что волшебник? Твоё увлечение магглами и их фольклором меня пугают. 

– Разве общие тайны и общие увлечения не делают нас ближе? Отбрось свой снобизм волшебника, как высшей расы, и ты заметишь, как близки вампиризм и наркомания. И то и другое – это непреодолимая жажда. Ей невозможно противостоять – тяга сильнее нашей природы! Раз! Загибай палец. Два: оба эти занятия – увлечение драгами и питьё крови – отвергаются обществом как омерзительные. Ну же, не упрямься, загни ещё один палец. И три: и те и другие предпочитают общество себе подобных и способны узнать собрата даже в самой оживлённой толпе. Загнул? Молодец! Я могу найти сравнение и четыре, и пять, чтобы у тебя получился кулак, но основное я уже назвал…» 

– Для меня этот разговор – это попытка Долгопупса придать себе немного больше значимости, покомандовать и ничего более, – фыркнул Снейп, расслабленной кистью руки будто бы отметая от себя всё то, что он считал чушью. 

– Разве? А мне кажется, что вы должны были услышать основную мысль в его размышлениях? Миссия. Не знаю, кем возомнил себя Невилл (вернее, тогда не подозревал), но он не давал мне возможности подумать и остановиться, из-за этой пресловутой миссии он снабжал меня пусть и минимальным количеством зелья. Поверьте мне, вы даже представить себе не можете, на что способны нормальные люди, если появляется угроза, что завтра дозы не будет. 

– А вы сами? – Снейп пристально вгляделся в мальчишку на картине. Тот смотрел прямо, не краснел и не мялся, и в конце этого скрещения взглядов ответил, не опуская глаз:

– Мне незачем было это. Спасибо Невиллу – хотя бы от этой участи он меня освободил. Кстати, то надоедливое слово, которое так вас раздражало в лексиконе Денниса Криви…

– Раздуплиться? – поморщился Снейп. – Мерзкое словечко, будто произносящий его признаётся, что думает дырой вместо мозгов. Очередное маггловское издевательство над языком.

– Это слово выдернуто из наркоманского слэнга и означает оно «подставить зад за дозу»… – Снейп поперхнулся воздухом. Поттер хихикнул. 

– Я сомневаюсь, что Деннис знал смысл употребляемого словца, но многие его фразы теперь приобретают иное звучание, не так ли?

Снейп лишь потёр переносицу и кивнул. Гарри продолжил говорить:

– Знаете, профессор, если бы разговор, который я только что вам пересказал, состоялся в то время, когда мы сидели в том лондонском баре за своим чаем с кардамоном, всё закончилось бы прямо там. Я облил бы Невилла чаем, потом поругался бы с ним, напился бы виски и навсегда вычеркнул бы его имя из списка людей, которых я когда-либо знал. Но тот самый тюфяк Долгопупс оказался куда умнее и наши посиделки закончились совсем другим: 

– Ты уже напоминаешь собственную тень, Гарри, дружище. Ну нельзя же доводить себя до такого состояния. Может, ну её, эту прогулку? Отправимся ко мне, поговорим… – «полечимся» – так и зависло в воздухе…

Я попробовал отнекиваться. Мне казалось, что я обкрадываю Невилла: он говорил, что лекарство недешёвое, а я уже дважды использовал его, не подумав возместить ущерб простому школьному учителю. А главное, не знал, как это сделать, не обидев его и не задевая щекотливой темы его доходов. 

– Вынужден вас огорчить, Поттер, но зарплаты в Хогвартсе не так мизерны, как вам кажется. Так что Долгопупс способен себе позволить многое из того, о чём большая часть работников Министерства Магии только мечтает. 

– Не знал, – насупился Поттер. – Впрочем, уже то, что он торгует наркотиками постоянно, делает его состоятельным человеком. 

– Вы знаете это наверняка? Или это только предположения?

Поттер покачал головой:

– Иногда, когда ему казалось, что я особенно жалок, он позволял себе намёки или же разговоры на грани оскорбления, но никогда не говорил о том, кто ещё пользуется его «лекарством». Если бы у меня были хотя бы крохи информации о его бизнесе, я бы нашёл время наведаться к Кингсли, пусть это бы и означало, что я лишусь своей маленькой бесплатной «лошадки». 

– Мы далеко забрались от вашего рассказа… – напомнил Снейп, поднимаясь с кресла. Он подошёл к окну, посмотрел на враз выцветшую зелень травы и поблёкшее солнце. Лето больше не радовало. И, как насмешка над горестными думами директора, профессор Гербологии направился к теплицам, прижимая к себе большой деревянный ящик с какой-то сизолистной травой, чем-то напоминающей ростки обычной капусты.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда-то давно, должно быть, в прошлой жизни Северус Снейп думал, что понемногу узнаёт людей и иногда даже понимает их поступки, но эта иллюзия всезнания лопнула, как пузырь, столкнувшись всего лишь с историей коротенькой жизни Гарри Поттера, который сидел на картине и откашливался, привлекая внимание к своей персоне.

– Не надрывайтесь, я прекрасно вас слышу, – тускло сказал Снейп, горестно вздыхая и думая, что всё-таки чутьё на людей у него какое-никакое, но есть – Долгопупс вызывал в нём антипатию с первого взгляда ещё на распределении, когда пухлый мальчик держал в руках чересчур прыткую жабу и смотрел на всё и всех испуганно, как глядят обычно магглорожденные. Странно осознавать, что такое добродушное на вид существо может что-то планировать и что-то затевать. Не просто вечеринку по поводу годовщины выпуска, а чужую смерть. Нелепо. Нелепо и жутко. – Рассказывайте, не тяните время.

Поттер откашлялся в последний раз и продолжил прерванный рассказ:

– В Хогвартсе мы добирались до его комнат так, чтобы никого не встретить. В кои веки я вспомнил, что значит конспирация. Вначале войти в замок через боковую дверь, которая вела к сторожке Хагрида, потом нырнуть в низкую арку, похожую на вход в чулан, озираясь пройти по клуатру (*), и взобраться на второй этаж по малоиспользуемой лестнице.

– Почувствовали ностальгию, Поттер? – усмехнулся Снейп.

– Что-то в этом роде, профессор.

И только войдя в комнаты Невилла, меня снова накрыло чувство раскаяния: я опять собирался воспользоваться его дружеским расположением, то есть обокрасть в который раз. Он словно почувствовал мои сомнения, начал рассказывать о прогрессирующем маразме своей бабушки, но я, хоть и хихикал в паузах, не могу даже примерно сказать, что забавного было в поступках почтеннейшей Алисы Долгопупс. 

Но когда Невилл повторил своё предложение, я точно помню, что ответил нечто в таком роде:

– Спасибо за лекарство, если оно и не панацея, то очень близко к ней. Ты не представляешь, как мне полегчало. Поэтому не стоит тратить на меня дорогой и редкий препарат. 

К моему удивлению, Невилл расхохотался. Он хлопнул меня по плечу, а потом и вовсе полез обниматься, горячо дыша в шею и не переставая посмеиваться:

– Гарри, ты неподражаем! Дорогое! А как же?! Дорогое, но не для тебя или меня. И заруби на своём носу, – он щёлкнул по его кончику, – для тебя мне не жаль ничего. А уж тем более такой мелочи…

Мне были приятны и его слова, пусть и льстивые, но говорившие, что я не пустое место для него, и его забота, излишне навязчивая, дурившая и без того кружащуюся голову. 

Таких, как Невилл, распространителей или дилеров в наркоманском мире называют барыгами. Не стоит думать, что барыга – это уважаемый наркоманами человек, ведь он продаёт необходимое, как воздух, зелье. Спросите любого, и он вам ответит: барыга – это недочеловек и недонаркоман, ибо мыслит он всегда с позиции выгоды. Вы скажите, что все мыслят с такой позиции, но я, побывав там, за гранью, отвечу вам честно – любой из наркоманов, кроме самых молодых и не повидавших тягот наркоманского бремени, сделает всё, чтобы вы не пробовали и, как следствие, не подсаживались на наркотики. Но не барыга! Ему неведомы жалость, милосердие или совесть. Ему чужды привязанности и настоящие человеческие взаимоотношения, потому что у него в пантеоне есть не только бог Опиум, но и второй – Барыш. Барыга не станет испытывать угрызений совести, предлагая – совершенно бесплатно – новый, никем не опробованный товар. И ему плевать, если героин номер пять (наиболее чистый) будет разбавлен стрихнином. 

Не делайте такие глаза, профессор. Вы, не обделённый здравым смыслом, прекрасно понимаете, что на дне человеческого общества вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на выполнение библейских заповедей. Да, после такого подарка выживает мало кто. Вы думаете, что новый товар получает малознакомый дилеру человек? Зря, совершенно зря. Во-первых, малознакомый человек может исчезнуть сам по себе и поди знай: помер он или просто поменял круг знакомств, во-вторых, тот же пока малознакомый наркоман может оказаться крупным покупателем, а главная заповедь барыги – не упустить выгоду. И, в-третьих, мне кажется, что дилеры специально прикармливают себе «стаю лабораторных крыс», кому-то оказывая знаки внимания личного характера, кого-то крепко держа, суживая непыльной работёнкой, впрочем, криминально наказуемой. Он будет стоять над тобой, корчащимся в судорогах, и спокойно рассуждать, что твою грешную душу, наконец оторвавшуюся от истерзанного пороками тела, будет поминать чеком (**) героина. Недаром говорят: наркоманы – это животные, а барыга – людоед…

Вот так, услышав о том, что деньги Невилла волнуют мало, я, ещё не видевший в глаза настоящего дна общества, согласился – желание ощутить слепящее наслаждение не давало мне мыслить трезво и ясно.

Но на этот раз в руках у Невилла мне уже не довелось увидеть фольгу. Вместо неё были ложка, зажигалка и два баяна…

– Простите, Поттер, баяны? – Снейп распахнул оконные створки, сел на подоконник, упёршись спиной в раму, и повернул безвольно откинутую назад голову в сторону Поттера. 

– Да, профессор, баяны, машинки, телеги и ещё миллион разных названий одного и того же медицинского инструмента магглов – шприца. 

– Помилуйте, Поттер, но для мага шприц выглядит как инструмент инквизиции. Как же вы согласились?

– Вы бы отказались, я это знаю точно, а вот меня уже нужным образом обработали. Дали попробовать и без уколов, на что похож кайф. И потом – Невилл умеет доходчиво объяснить, чего ты сам хочешь. Не думаю, что специально для меня он изобретал речь – скорее всего, аргументы идут в ход одни и те же. И все они воспевают уколы, как нечто совершенно уникальное. 

Невилл ораторствовал, размахивая руками и не стирая с лица благостного выражения. Он начал с того, что все гениальные люди, отметившиеся в маггловской истории, кололись и от этого только выиграли. Будь на моём месте маггл, я несомненно принял бы это к сведенью, но гениальные маги обходились без наркотиков. Невилл только рассмеялся, махнул рукой и заявил, что сами ощущения, в которых и есть терапевтический эффект, намного круче от укола, а «лекарства» уходит в разы меньше. Потом он придвинулся ближе, сжал вспотевшей ладонью мне колено и прошептал, склонившись к моему лицу, словно собираясь меня поцеловать:

– Гарри, это всё равно что сравнивать работу собственной рукой, – он указал пальцем, о чём идёт речь, и похабно усмехнулся, – и полноценный оргазм…

– Но знаете, что меня заставило согласиться? – поморщился Поттер. Снейп вопросительно поднял брови. – Его обещание, что он примет лекарство, а я буду сидеть, как дурак, и смотреть на него. Да, это меня и добило. Не то чтобы я совсем не боялся – шприц и для меня выглядел страшно – но выглядеть трусом в его глазах я не мог.

***

Ощущения отличались разительно. Невилл не успел ещё вытащить иглу из моей руки, как я почувствовал мягкий толчок в затылок, внутреннее тепло и неописуемое удовольствие, перед глазами всё заволокло золотым туманом, а затем появилось впечатление, что меня, подобно хрупкому ёлочному шару, обложили ватой. Все ощущения и правда оказались более обострены, но видения, жажда и тошнота никуда не делись, наоборот – стали чувствоваться ещё острее. Действительно, что-то сродни оргазму я и почувствовал, но так, словно он растянулся минуты на две вместо обычных десяти секунд. Я знаю, что всё равно не смогу объяснить вам, непосвящённому, различия восприятий, но секс – это, пожалуй, наиболее приближённое к кайфу от опиатов удовольствие.

Да, Невилл говорил, что мне откроется новый мир. Но сейчас я спрашиваю себя: разве это мир? Это его дно. Или даже не так: искажённая реальность, кривое зеркало, в котором ты видишь людей с самой неожиданной, но, увы, насквозь фальшивой стороны. Невилл утверждал, что эту «панацею» пробовали миллионы – мол, миллионы не могут ошибаться. Но как сказал, заслышав этот аргумент, один старый еврей, которого мне довелось встретить у барыги (а к тому времени я не ограничивался одним):

– Миллионы мух летят на дерьмо, но ты же не ешь дерьмо, подражая этим миллионам?

К сожалению, меня не надо было больше фаловать *** – начало было положено. Нет, первый гвоздь в мой гроб был торжественно забит. 

И понеслось. Раньше мы могли не видеться месяцами и, в принципе, не скучали настолько, чтобы всё бросать и бежать назначать встречу. А теперь сталкивались постоянно: мне не нужно было искать Невилла – стоило мне выйти из дома, как я натыкался на него снова и снова. И каждая… каждое такое столкновение заканчивалось золотым туманом и новым отверстием в моих венах. Весь большой и открытый мне мир стал заключаться в наборе нехитрых действий: ложка, пузырящееся в ней зелье, укол, кайф и всё заново. 

Пока не наступило утро. Утро наступало в любом случае, но это оказалось особенным. Я открыл глаза и понял, что не могу думать ни о чём другом, кроме этой «панацеи». Один раз, на который меня уговаривал Невилл, каким-то фантастическим образом превратился в десять или двадцать, или в тридцать – никто их не считал, пока длилось это искусственное счастье. 

Не думайте, я не сразу понял, что натворил. О нет, с первого укола меня не покидало ощущение, что только мне известна какая-то очень важная тайна, и я всячески хотел ею поделиться. Я пробовал «осчастливить» Гермиону, но она меня не услышала: все её мысли были заняты родителями и экзаменами – она хотела продолжить своё образование. К Рону я сунулся, но он поднял меня на смех.

– Найди хорошую бабу и перестань маяться дурью, – сказал он, хлопая меня по плечу. – Надо ещё Невиллу шею намылить, чтобы не приучал тебя к всякой фигне. А то, не успеешь оглянуться, а ты уже в числе гламурных мальчиков, которые пудрят носы и ходят манерные и накрашенные… 

Моя тайна так и осталась со мной. Тогда, я помню, страшно огорчился, что никто из них не прислушался к моим уговорам, а сейчас понимаю, – это был перст судьбы, которая оградила моих друзей от неприглядного будущего. 

– Которое ещё может наступить для них? – отозвался Снейп.

– Да, к моему ужасу. Я уверен, что обрабатывать их он начнёт, как только станет известно о моей смерти. И вы, если, конечно, думаете помогать мне, можете опоздать. 

– Могу, – согласился Северус, но не двинулся с места. – Я могу опоздать с первым уколом, но сомневаюсь, что ваши друзья так быстро дадут себя уговорить. В ваших интересах, Поттер, рассказать мне всё быстрее и как можно подробнее. 

Гарри нервно рассмеялся. 

– Из вас плохой исповедник, профессор, вы нетерпеливы и резки.

– Зато я единственный, кто может и, главное, хочет понять и помочь вам. Так что оставим наши личности в покое – исповедуйтесь дальше, мальчик мой.

Поттер кривовато усмехнулся в ответ на обращение и продолжил:

– Разлад в идиллии наступил как-то неожиданно для меня. Магглы говорят, что в тихом омуте водятся черти. Вот и Невилл, которого, как я думал, знал до последней родинки на толстощёком лице, сумел удивить меня своими мыслями, а ещё больше - действиями. Я уже говорил вам, что под кайфом приятно обниматься. Не раз и не два – боюсь, не сумею сосчитать – мы с Невиллом лежали на полу, сплетясь в объятии, и никакого подтекста оно не несло. По крайней мере, с моей стороны. 

В день нашей ссоры всё начиналось как обычно. Я сидел на диване в гостиной, ждал Невилла и изнемогал от нетерпения. Я считал каждую минутку, сердился, почему время тянется так медленно, надеялся занять себя и понимал, что ничего в голову не лезет, потому что она полна лишь мыслей о новом уколе, о кайфе, о беззаботности, которое принесёт с собой зелье. Голод или жажда не мучили меня – я не замечал их, словно был не живым человеком, а сгустком сознания. Знаете, я сам себе напоминал отпечаток души, которая во время смерти настолько сильно желала зелья, что обречена до скончания веков искать его и жаждать. 

Невилл не подвёл. Он пришёл через камин, когда суровая темнота вечера вползла во все углы и грозилась погрести и меня под своим покровом, приготовил для нас два шприца с зельем, уже ни о чём не спрашивая, и вколол сначала мне, потом себе. 

Мы, обнявшись, лежали на диване, искалеченном временем, и грезили покорённые негой несуществующего оргазма. И мне, и ему нравилось делить наше общее увлечение на двоих, ласкать не мёртвый ворс покрывала, а дружеские плечи, пропускать сквозь пальцы волосы, дышать чужим дыханием. В этом всём не было ни капли сексуального притяжения – просто касания, просто ленивые движения рук. Потом объятия обычно исчерпывали себя, и мы сползали с дивана, чтобы разойтись в разные стороны: Невилл отправлялся к себе, в хогвартские комнаты, а я доползал до своей комнаты, валился на давно не свежую постель и досыпал там.

Меня ещё качало на мягких волнах эйфории, когда Невилл, шумно выдохнув мне в ухо, притиснулся ближе вместо того, чтобы наоборот отодвинуться. Его ладони, обычно холодящие мне лопатки, сползли ниже, а потом… простите, профессор, мне немного неловко рассказывать такие вещи… стали мять мне ягодицы. Я терпел, боясь расплескать последние мгновения кайфа, но всему был предел. Мой закончился, когда палец Невилла грубо начал втискиваться… ну, вы понимаете куда?! Я оттолкнул его, насколько мне хватило сил. В принципе, многого и не требовалось: диван и так был достаточно узким, чтобы в мгновение ока Невилл оказался на полу. 

– Странно, что вы так бурно отреагировали, раз уж признались мне почти в любви, – прервал откровения Снейп.

– Не смешивайте одно с другим, сэр. Невилл никогда во мне не вызывал не то чтобы любви, а и малейшего влечения. И потом для меня было неожиданно почувствовать пусть и слабую, но его эрекцию, тогда как моё либидо получило свою порцию удовольствия. Неважно, от секса ли оно или от иглы. 

– Вот уж не думал, – в голосе Северуса не было ни капли сарказма. – Мне казалось, что люди часто начинают принимать наркотики, чтобы разнообразить приевшийся рутинный секс. Наверное, это превратное мнение…

– Разные наркотики действуют по-разному, профессор, – Гарри склонил лицо, чтобы спрятать румянец. – Я – не дока в этом вопросе. Могу лишь высказать мнение специалистов, если хотите.

Снейп не хотел слушать мнения маггловских врачей, которым не доверял, а проверить, сможет ли Поттер покраснеть сильнее. Поэтому он и ответил:

– Хочу, – и с удовольствием отметил, что багрянцем заполыхали не только поттеровские щёки, но и уши. Грубые мазки делали краски ещё ярче, и на тёмном полотне румянец светился, как лампа в Квартале Красных фонарей. 

– Пожалуй, то, что я могу рассказать из личного опыта, это каков секс под морфием и героином. Как описать вам это так, чтобы вы меня поняли? Большей частью, секс под этими наркотиками – это миф. Просто потому что он не нужен: под кайфом ты и так получаешь оргазм, не затрачивая усилия ни на партнёра, ни на собственные органы. И чем больше стаж приёма наркотиков, тем меньше хочется секса. Но, если морфий сильно оттягивает оргазм, то героин и вовсе лишает нормальной для секса эрекции – остаётся лишь слабое её подобие. А вот на отмене, когда действие наркотика сходит на нет… – румянец плавно сползал ниже. Шея Поттера уже сравнялась по цвету с его ушами, а голос стал глуше. – Кончаешь от любого прикосновения. Вот только начинающие пытаются хоть как-то жить прежними ценностями и интересами – старым наркоманам всё заменяет доза… 

Гарри о чём-то задумался, потом встряхнулся, будто пробуждаясь от сна.

– Да, что кончить, простите за откровенность, сходить по малой нужде – это уже героизм! – он криво усмехнулся. – В тот день, когда Невилл лапал меня, а я не оценил его сексуальных потуг и оттолкнул, его словно прорвало. Он бесился, крушил гостиную в моём доме и орал, как сумасшедший, плюясь слюной и не выбирая выражений. Среди его угроз, которые, как вы понимаете, лились из него сплошным потоком, я особенно запомнил его обещание вкатить в меня дозу первитина и оставить. Он кричал, что я сам оседлаю его член. Конечно, я не мог не поинтересоваться, чем для меня могут обернуться его угрозы. Да, то, что я узнал, меня впечатлило и навсегда отвратило от его даже случайного употребления: человек под «винтом» может часами заниматься сексом или мастурбировать, не испытывая усталости. Почти каждый винтовой наркоман со стажем имеет записную книжку с контактами опустившихся девиц или мужчин, которые за дозу удовлетворят любые его сексуальные потребности. Для меня лично употребление «винта» – это уже самое дно даже в наркоманском мире. Когда уже и люди – не люди, а просто изнывающие от похоти твари, низшие демоны, если для мага употребимы такие сравнения. Юношеская гиперсексуальность – это лишь отзвук тех страстей, которые обуревают «винтового» наркомана.

– А кокаин? В пору моей молодости кто-то из моих сверстников хвастал своими подвигами под этим наркотиком. Интересно, насколько он приукрасил?

– Соврал, вы хотите сказать, сэр? – уточнил Поттер, подняв румяное лицо и еле заметно улыбнувшись. – Кокаин считается «быстрым» наркотиком, профессор. Он стимулирует выброс тестостерона, поэтому в малых дозах он, якобы, усиливает сексуальные ощущения, замедляет извержение, а оргазм, говорят, вообще божественен. Поначалу, конечно. А потом наркотик начинает подтачивать ресурсы организма: потихоньку пропадает желание, эрекция то есть, то нет; и ощущения сильно тускнеют. А повышенный уровень тестостерона лишает сперматозоидов жизненной силы, ведя не к светлому будущему, а к вполне определённому мужскому бесплодию. Правда, процесс, кажется, обратим, хотя никто не сказал мне, где находится «точка невозврата». Есть ещё масса наркотиков, знакомых мне больше или меньше – человечество придумало множество полезных вещей, но страшно представить, сколько оно изобрело верных способов покончить с собой. Описывать их все даже в таком скромном направлении, как секс под их действием, это обречь вас, профессор, на долгие дни и ночи без сна и покоя. Да, и смысл всего этого, если я точно знаю: Невилл уважает лишь ту отраву, которую породил снотворный мак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – Клуатр (фр. cloître, от лат. claustrum, закрытое место; итал. chiostro, англ. cloister, нем. Kreuzgang) — типичная для романской и готической архитектуры крытая обходная галерея, обрамляющая закрытый прямоугольный двор или внутренний сад монастыря или крупной церкви.
> 
> ** чек – 0,01 гр. или 10 мг; полный чек – 0,25 г; полка – 0,5 г; вес – 1 г.
> 
> *** – уговаривать. На тюремном сленге, который перекочевал и к наркоманам, имеет ещё и второе значение – склонять к сожительству или половому акту.


	6. Chapter 6

– Я так понимаю, что после неудавшихся сексуальных домогательств Долгопупс надолго исчез из вашей жизни?

– Нет, ненадолго, если считать дни, как делают это нормальные люди, и бесконечно, как показалось мне. В порыве злости я сказал ему, что не маленький и не нищий, на что он расхохотался, демонически подвывая, и ответил, чтобы я связался с ним, когда отчаюсь купить «диацетилморфин», и ушёл через камин. 

Первый час я злился на его несвоевременный интерес, высказывал покрытым паутиной канделябрам свои претензии, среди которых особенно выделял – я не такой, мне не нужны мужские ласки. Но понемногу до меня дошла вся соль ситуации, весь ужас происшедшего – дозы больше не будет… Не будет вечернего ритуала, не будет Невилла, который подобно божеству Морфею принесёт покой и забвение. Я заметался по дому, словно рассчитывая найти что-то, но понимая: невозможно найти то, чего ты не оставлял. 

Ту ночь я почти не спал: бегал из угла в угол, рвал на себе волосы, бросался к камину, но отступал, понимая, что ввалиться к Невиллу после ссоры, это всё равно, что признать его право на моё тело. Я едва дождался утра, уговаривая себя, что это лекарство не уникально – оно есть в маггловском мире. Чтобы не забыть сложное для себя название, я написал его на клочке пергамента и первым делом положил в карман толстовки. 

Найти маггловскую аптеку – это несложная задача: в Лондоне их великое множество, на любой вкус. Я вошёл в это стеклянно-хромированное царство с надеждой, что труда купить диацетилморфин мне не составит. В конце концов, всегда есть Конфундус – на самый крайний случай. Да, я готов был нарушить Статут Секретности: я нуждался, на всё остальное мне хотелось наплевать. 

Странности начались сразу: стоило мне назвать цель своего прихода, как улыбки на лицах фармацевтов вяли, а они уходили куда-то в подсобки и больше не возвращались. Уже совсем отчаявшийся и непонимающий, почему никто не хочет мне его продать, я вошёл в крошечную аптеку совсем недалеко от дома, на площади Гриммо. Покупателей в ней было негусто: какой-то парень топтался у витрины с зубными пастами и всё. История с продавщицей повторилась, только она не ушла в подсобку, а завизжала, словно я пытался её прирезать:

– Вон отсюда! – орала она. – Я сейчас вызову полицию!

Я вылетел из аптеки, меня трясло, как в припадке. Я почти уверился в божественном происхождении Невилла – он мало того, что нашёл нужное ему вещество, но и откуда-то знал, что будет со мной в маггловском мире. Нет, не говорите, профессор, что я – идиот: тогда я пребывал в таком состоянии, что надо назвать особенной сообразительностью мою способность прочесть мудрёное химическое название.

Куда идти дальше? Что делать? Меня захлестнуло отчаянье. Не то бледное чувство, что испытывает обычный человек, если по какой-то причине не смог купить шоколад или сардину. Нет, мне казалось, что моя жизнь закончилась ещё вчера, я – мертвец, который непонятно зачем топчет выщербленную брусчатку. В конце концов, мои мысли свернули в нужное для Невилла русло: тело – не такая уж и великая ценность, а он, так своевременно протянувший мне руку помощи, заслужил делать с ним, что ему захочется. Я оборвал их, холодея от ужаса: неужели я пал так низко, что готов ублажать Невилла, который никогда меня не привлекал, лишь бы только снова ощутить эйфорию? Было от чего прийти в отчаянье. Я вцепился в давно немытые волосы и застонал. Поручень у самого порога аптеки удачно подвернулся под руку, иначе я бы просто сполз на землю.

– Эй, братишка, – окликнули меня. – Ты нереально крут! Спецом их дразнил, да? Как она взбеленилась, эта старая сука!

Парень, на которого я не обратил внимания в аптеке, сплюнул на брусчатку сквозь щербинку в зубах и косо усмехнулся. А потом, словно были знакомы целую вечность, приобнял меня за плечи и повёл к скверу, доживавшему свои дни, медленно угасая, посередине площади Гриммо. 

– Так им и надо. Но ты не сильно-то расходись – бобби они вызывают на раз-два, – продолжал говорить он с сильным акцентом, резавшим мне слух и невольно напоминавшим мне выговор Виктора Крама. Экзотический выговор, как для Англии.

– Так что ты забыл у банчил панадола? – и он ненадолго умолк, продолжая тащить меня дальше: сквер мы благополучно миновали и шли, косясь друг на друга, хорошо, если он знал куда.

– Я искал… – промямлил я, с трудом догадываясь, что он у меня спрашивал. «Что ты забыл у продавцов панадола?» – интересовался он. Поддерживать разговор в моём состоянии было сродни второму убийству Волдеморта – так плохо мне ещё никогда не было. 

– Искал баян, а тебя отшили? И ты решил потрепать им нервишки? – он скорчил забавную рожицу, хватая мою руку и тряся. – Я Шаман. 

Я подивился странному имени, которое, как потом оказалось, было вовсе не именем, а прозвищем. Звали его Войтек, но представлялся он всегда Шаманом.

«Да, я, конечно, не Иржик, но сомневаюсь, что ты правильно выговоришь моё имя», – бывало, шутил он, лукаво прищуриваясь. Нет, он не был смешливым – он просто знал, что ему повезло с внешностью, и всячески этим пользовался: заводил нужные знакомства и, как я выяснил потом, иногда расплачивался с наркодилерами своим телом – он благополучно миновал тот барьер, на котором я запнулся. Его акцент, вначале режущий мне слух, объяснялся просто: родители Войтека были чехами, из-за перипетий жизни эмигрировавшие в Англию. Мать давно умерла, а отец жил отдельно, чураясь своего непутёвого сына.

– Я – Гарри… – выдавил я, чувствуя, как заканчиваются силы, и я вот-вот сползу прямо на асфальт. – Но я и правда искал…

– Да ты – не храбрец, братишка, ты – отчаянный чел! Вырубать в депохе хмурого.

Я в недоумении остановился. 

– Героин в аптеке спрашивать, – хохотнул он.

И тут силы меня окончательно покинули. «Героин… героин… героин…» – крутилось у меня в голове, но во внятную мысль никак не обращалось. Я застонал, невольно вцепляясь в руку нового знакомца. 

– Потерпи, братуха, сейчас мы тебя полечим.

Его комната была полным подобием особняка Блэков: всюду грязь, запустение и паутина, только размерами она больше напоминала самый крошечный чулан из имеющихся в нём. Ковёр на полу покрывали бурые пятна, и запашок тухлятины, еле заметный, но всё же тошнотворный, наводил на мысль, что это пятна крови. На окне с полусорванной тряпкой красовался маковый куст с бутоном – единственное яркое существо в этом царстве уныния и тлена. 

Шаман бухнулся на колени, прямо в середину самого большого пятна, и достал из-под кровати газетный свёрток. Внутри были шприцы, уже наполненные бурой жидкостью.

– Свежачок, самое нужное для тебя сейчас!

Увидев знакомые принадлежности, я не смог сдержать дрожь – да, у меня были деньги, в том числе и маггловские, но нужны ли были они ему? Вдруг ему интереснее оплата тем, в чём я отказал Невиллу? Я спросил настолько вежливо, насколько мог. Он подмигнул, растягивая губы в полуулыбке:

– В чём вопрос, братишка? В следующий раз платишь ты. 

Он перетянул мне руку ремнём и вогнал иглу в вену. На голову будто бы опустили дубину, и я сполз в небытие. 

***

– Сладкое забвение. Как можно забыть героин? Нереально. Это целый мир. Мир, из которого не возвращаются и не приезжают в отпуск… Первый укол перечеркнул всё. Я практически не помнил себя до него, лиц многих близких мне людей, но он и последующие врезались мне в память навсегда. Помнить их до тех пор, пока хватит моей памяти, и делить свою жизнь на отрезки от одного укола до другого – вот это было моё новое жизненное кредо. И, в конечном итоге, я умер, благодаря ему.

– Вы поёте дифирамбы отраве, которая вас убила, Поттер?

– Сейчас, лишённый пороков и страстей, которые довлели надо мной при жизни, я могу лишь вспоминать. Но всё равно я больше помню те моменты радости, которые дарила мне отрава, чем что-либо другое. Но пою дифирамбы я своей глупости. Глупости и наивности. Любить то, что меня убило? Это слишком извращённо даже для меня…

– Не стану с вами спорить. Ваша глупость очевидна для тех, кто не пытается искать в каждом моём слове подвох. Мне другое непонятно, Поттер. Почему вы не могли перетерпеть? Любая зависимость, любая жажда когда-нибудь проходит.

– Вы мыслите, профессор, как нормальный человек, никогда не ощущавший этого. Да, в обществе считают, что всё реально: бросить, выдержать, перетерпеть, и одновременно, что наркоманы – безвольные люди, потому что не могут этого сделать. Только забывают уточнять, с каких пор становятся безвольными. Знаете, профессор, с подачи Войтека я увлёкся статистикой, и она, безразличная к людским страстям и бездушная, утверждает, что девяносто семь процентов наркоманов возвращается к прежнему в течении первого года. Остальные обречены испытывать жажду до самой смерти, гасить в себе желание снова стать полноценным человеком с радостями и горестями, ибо ты словно умираешь: жизнь теряет смысл, а счастью просто не достучаться в наглухо закрытое для него сердце… Перетерпеть можно, профессор, но вернуть себя – никогда. И «время лечит»… Миф, профессор, очередной миф. Я бы сказал по-другому: опиум умеет ждать, даже если ты пока числишься в заветных трёх процентах… 

Наркомания вообще окутана такой паутиной мифов, что зачастую сами наркоманы не осознают, что правда, а что – нет. Хотите, я развенчаю некоторые из них?

– Не уверен, что услышу что-то новое…

– И всё же я попробую вас удивить… Или, может, поиграем в угадайку?

– Поттер, мы не в детском саду! – рявкнул Снейп, ощущая иррациональное желание оборвать разговор и уйти: картина вырисовывалась с каждым произнесённым словом всё хуже и хуже. Безвыходность, будто гранитный камень, тянула к земле, сгибая гордо выпрямленную спину в вопросительный знак.

– Ну же, профессор, сделайте мне одолжение, – канючил Гарри, от избытка чувств подпрыгивая на своём табурете, как неугомонный пятилетний ребёнок.

– Вы неисправимы, Поттер, – Снейп смирился, что этот разговор ведёт Гарри, а ему отведена роль благодарного слушателя.

– Поздно пытаться меня изменить – душа в посмертии неизменна. Итак, миф номер один: первый же укол ведёт к зависимости… Как вы думаете, профессор?

– Я не могу вам ответить аргументированно, и вы этим пользуетесь. Пусть будет ложь.

– Прекрасная интуиция! – почему-то просиял Гарри. – Как вы могли вынести из моего рассказа, есть люди, которые входят в группу риска. Как я. Из шести признаков, по которым определяют предрасположенность, у меня три: неблагополучная семья (сомневаюсь, что отношения с Дурслями были здоровыми), травма головы и социальный голод, когда ребёнок растёт без необходимого общения, которого в чулане по определению быть не может. Три оставшихся пункта: гипер-опека, врождённые отклонения центральной нервной системы и удушье при рождении я не отношу к себе потому, что первого не было, а об остальных узнать не у кого. 

Такие люди – адиктивные личности – склонны повышать уровень своих эндорфинов наркотиками, но и им нужен необходимый минимум приёмов, чтобы заработать психологическую зависимость. Героина, как и кокаина, потребуется три-четыре укола, морфия – около двенадцати, а кодеина – примерно тринадцать приёмов. Кстати, последний никогда не колют в вену, иначе рискуют получить не эйфорию, а набор очень неприятных симптомов: будет болезненное покалывание по всему телу, лицо распухнет, онемеют губы и жутко начнёт болеть голова. 

Однако, как вы понимаете, сэр, людям со склонностью лучше не видеть и не знать всего этого, поэтому общество и стало распространять миф про один укол. Правда, иногда он играет не на руку: попробовал, не наступило привыкание, значит, его и не будет. И мысль: «Нам все лгут, чтобы придержать Рай для себя!» – приходит первой и остаётся до тех пор, пока изменить что-то становится невозможным – точка невозврата пройдена. Миф второй: ворует, потому что наркоман… – Гарри с азартом следил за реакцией Снейпа.

– Думаю, что тоже ложь.

– Не угадали, – захлопал в ладоши Поттер. – Как ни странно, но это чистая правда. Наркотики блокируют выработку многих гормонов, и чтобы получить заряд банального адреналина, наркоманы воруют совершенно ненужные им вещи.  
Миф третий: заместительная терапия лечит.

– Я – не оптимист, но хотелось бы верить в лучшее. Правда! – Северус почувствовал что-то, сродни азарту. 

– Увы, – загрустил Поттер. – Лечения не существует… Нет-нет, попытки лечить зависимости были ещё в викторианские времена, но кроме героина и лекарства, блокирующего действие опиатов, налоксона, ничего изобрести не удалось. Но налоксон, как антагонист, может спасти жизнь при передозировке, лишить эйфории, но вылечить зависимость – нет. А ведь самое страшное это отнюдь не ломка – это ещё один миф – а психологическая зависимость. При небольшом стаже наркомании ломка (или кумар на сленге) напоминает запущенное заболевание кишечным гриппом: ломит суставы, тошнота, рвота, диарея, температура и перепады давления. Чем стаж больше, тем ломка сильнее и продолжительнее. Вот только то, что творит психика, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с ней. Это по-настоящему страшно. Каждого из нас когда-нибудь посещает мысль, что ты бы с удовольствием убил своего собеседника, но она обычно мимолётна – просто раздражение, ничего больше. Но в наркоманских припадках ярости и неудовлетворённости хочется утопить весь мир в крови лишь потому, что он радостен и доволен, а из тебя будто жилы тянет желание утолить свой голод. Депрессия – это перманентное состояние любого «торчка». И во время неё возможно всё: от самоубийства до зверских убийств. Во всём мире, кроме отдельных стран, обычно потребляющих больше всего наркотиков, ломка или абстиненция приравнена к пыткам. 

Если отбросить всё и посмотреть на общество глазами социальной машины, принять, что человек – это единица общества: он живёт, учится, работает и воспроизводит такие же единицы общества на замену себе, то получается скучная и однообразная картина. Обычный человек прост и незатейлив – он предсказуем. Его желания учтены: если он выполняет свои функции – работает и воспроизводится, то удовлетворяют и его запросы: дают возможность есть, пить, отдыхать и получать какие-то приятные бонусы, вроде хобби. А наркоман или алкоголик, если смотреть шире, как единица общества, величина непредсказуемая. Он – вулкан общества. Но общество не может жить на вулкане – обществу нужны гарантии. 

Не будем спорить, кто может бросить наркотики, а кто – нет. Просто примем, как данность – наркомания неизлечима. Чтобы отвратить человека от зависимости, надо стереть из памяти все, даже самые мелкие напоминания об эйфории. Магглам, как и большинству магов, это не под силу. Что в остатке? Доза стоит денег, с каждым разом её требуется всё больше и больше (привыкание и как результат – исчезновение кайфа). Вы же сами понимаете, профессор, куда я клоню. Денег не хватает не то чтобы на еду или одежду – на основное: дозу! И наркоман, доведённый своей потребностью до крайней точки, идёт грабить или заниматься проституцией… 

Распорядок дня тоже, увы, никак не подходит для работы. В сущности наркоманы, как дикие звери, доведённые голодом до отчаянья, заняты лишь своей единственной страстью. Непосвящённому человеку сложно объяснить, сколько времени тратится ежедневно на наркотик. Купить его – не то же самое, что пачку сока в супермаркете, всё гораздо сложнее. Обычно жажда просыпается под ночь: вместо того, чтобы посчитав барашков, спокойно заснуть, ты не можешь найти себе места, мечешься из угла в угол и подыскиваешь варианты, как раздобыть денег. Многие, не мудрствуя, продают себя, грабят случайных прохожих или выносят из квартиры ценные вещи. Но получив на руки деньги или какой-либо их эквивалент, ты выполнил лишь половину задачи. Дальше надо купить дозу. Вопреки клише, что ты дал денег и тут же получил драг, это неверно. Барыги вообще существа ненадёжные: то принимают товар (соответственно его пробуют), то пропадают куда-нибудь на лечение, то вообще умирают или – в редких случаях – оказываются под арестом. Наркомана, как и волка, кормят ноги и, пожалуй, хорошая осведомлённость – кто, где и почём продаёт.

После такой ночки – пять-шесть часов рысачить в поисках зелья каждую ночь – никакой человек не способен плодотворно работать. Итак, в результате у нас есть хомо сапиенс, увлечённый настолько, что не видит ничего плохого в нарушении закона; вылечить его, повторюсь, невозможно, изолировать – тоже. Казалось бы, выхода нет. 

Однако кто-то, нашедший гениальное в самом простом решении, придумал заместительную терапию: контролируемую выдачу наркотиков для безнадёжных. Как определить безнадёжнейших среди безнадёжных? Это уже оказались сущие мелочи. Поэтому нет никакого лекарства: наркоманам дают суточную дозу наркотика, чтобы удовлетворить их жажду, но не кайф – не дело потворствовать пагубной привычке! Но стоит ли распространяться в обществе, что на деньги благопристойных граждан содержат наркоманов, при этом не излечивая их? Как видите, нет. Лучше это замалчивать, а вину за неизлеченных возложить на самих же наркоманов – им всё равно хуже не будет. Так что заместительная терапия – это ещё и метод социализации отбросов общества.

– И на заместительной терапии выдают героин?

– В некоторые странах да: в Швейцарии, Германии, Нидерландах, Дании и у нас. В Канаде и Бельгии проводят клинические испытания, наверное, с целью начать лечить, а не только поддерживать наркоманов. Остальные страны предпочитают выдавать синтетические наркотики: метадон и бупренорфин. Метадон, назначаемый подавляющему большинству – дешев в производстве (его начальная доза в тридцать миллиграмм стоит меньше доллара). 

Только не думайте, сэр, что героиновую терапию назначают всем желающим. Нет, для этого у наркомана должна быть непереносимость метадона. А таких людей – единицы. У метадона есть одна отличная черта, из-за чего его любят доктора, но не любят принимающие. Он связывает все опиоидные рецепторы, и сколько бы вы не пытались получить кайф, колите вы героин или морфий, вы ничего не почувствуете, но получить передозировку в таком случае легко и просто. Второе несомненно хорошее качество – метадон (как и бупренорфин) можно принимать перорально, то есть просто выпить, а героин колют. В результате постоянных уколов портятся и засоряются вены, появляются тромбы.

– А при приёме перорально нет побочных эффектов.

– Есть, конечно. У наркоманов практически нет здоровых органов. В желудке могут образовываться стероидные язвы, печень портится очень быстро: ей приходится постоянно перерабатывать отраву, кишечник… Некрозы, разрывы слизистой – весь этот букет – явление вполне обычное. От приёма опиатов становятся хрупкими кости: наркоману с большим стажем достаточно спрыгнуть с подножки трамвая, чтобы получить перелом берцовой. Вместо кальция в структуру кости встраивается морфий. О потере зубов даже и говорить не стоит – почти все наркоманы щеголяют или гнильём, или же ходят вообще беззубыми. Но всё же самый часто поражаемый орган – это печень. Уже через полгода после приёма она начинает выходить из строя. И чем дальше, тем хуже. Не бывает здоровых наркоманов: ни физически, ни психически. 

– Но почему только эти три препарата?

– Метадон и бупренорфин разлагаются медленно, поэтому терапевтический эффект от них лучше, но эйфории они не дают. Зачем так, профессор? Всё дело в контроле. Кушаете вы свой метадон, приходите за новой порцией, а вам: сдай, добрый человек, анализ мочи. Согласитесь, какой смысл в наркотике, если нет эйфории? Проще вынести «мёд», как называют его наркоманы, в дырах в зубах, а потом обменять на что-то поинтересней. И лишиться дармовой дозы проще простого. 

– Но вы говорите, что героиновая терапия есть, неважно, сколько человек ею пользуется. Как же быть с эйфорией в случае с героином?

– Да, тут сложнее, но перед уколом пациент всё равно принимает метадон, правда, всего десять миллиграмм. Полностью кайфа он не лишает, но и удовольствия в разы меньше. К тому же у метадона есть одно значимое преимущество: эффект от его приёма длительный, а при той же героиновой терапии наркоман со стажем должен колоть очередную дозу с интервалом в два-три часа. Сами понимаете, такой работник никому не нужен, не говоря уже о финансах – один день такой терапии превышает по стоимости десятерых метадоновых пациентов.

Бупренорфин, применяемый в заместительной терапии наряду с метадоном, куда лучший вариант. Он реже приводит к смертельным передозировкам и, что немаловажно для хрупкого наркоманского здоровья, вызывает меньше побочных явлений. В частности, беременным наркоманкам лучше принимать его, если они всё же хотят родить. Однако есть и недостатки у этого препарата, и это его стоимость. Дорог он, иногда неподъёмно дорог для бюджета. Не для отбросов общества собирают налоги. 

Однако у заместительной терапии есть и существенный минус: нет абсолютно никакой возможности уклониться от ежедневного приёма препарата и не потерять бюджетное место. Я умалчиваю об отпуске или поездке к родным, которые живут в других городах или странах, невозможно пропустить приём даже по болезни. Был такой реальный случай, когда человек шёл, а за ним тянулся кровавый след – лопнули капилляры на ногах, но за дозой он бы и приполз. Наркоманы, состоящие на заместительной терапии, называют её опиумным поводком. Нет-нет, надо говорить «наркозависимый» – это оскорбляет честь и достоинство «торчка». Продавать себя и копаться в свалках возле домов онкобольных их не оскорбляет. Толерантность. Не называйте негра негром, он от этого становится кем-то другим. Но я опять отклоняюсь от темы. 

Миф четвёртый: наркоманы умирают чаще всего от передозировки.

– Практически уверен, что так и есть, Поттер. 

– Жаль вас разочаровывать, но нет. Наркоманы в своём большинстве лучше знают фармакологию, чем многие из докторов. Если доктор не принимает никакого «допинга», конечно. Нет, не смотрите на меня с таким подозрением, я не собираюсь утверждать, что в этом мифе нет правды вообще. Есть, но очень глубоко. Наркоманы умирают от передозировки. Процентов десять или, может, меньше. Нарк знает свою дозу. А передозировка происходит в нескольких случаях. Первый: дилер ошибся и продал неразбавленную отраву. Второй: вместо героина вы получили его синтетический аналог – фентанил. И третий: неправильное совмещение препаратов по незнанию, например, прегабалина с опиатами. Прегабалин (пусть и не наркотик, но вполне может им стать – одна разница: она не входит в список наркотиков ООН) усиливает наркотический эффект и заработать передозировку, не зная этого нюанса, элементарно. Для тех, кто ходит по краю и рискует сорваться в любой момент, предмет выживания – знание своей дозы. Никто больше не примет, даже из жадности. Войтек мне говорил: когда впервые берёшь у нового, непроверенного барыги товар, дели дозу пополам. Золотое правило. Большинство его никогда не забывает. 

Но, как вы понимаете, профессор, смертность у наркоманов большая. И возникает вполне обоснованный вопрос: от чего? Основная причина – безразличие. Безразличие к самому себе. Вы настолько порабощены этой отравой, что на себя вам становится наплевать. Загнило место укола – плевать. От костей мясо отслаивается – неважно. Нет ничего важнее нового кайфа. Я, конечно, пытался разобрать те смерти, которые видел или о которых слышал, на группы причин, но вышло отвратительно. Если обобщать сильно, то теряется весь смысл, а, если не обобщать, то каждая история – это что-то отдельное, драматическое. Я перечислю несколько типичных причин, потом расскажу истории, не вписывающиеся никуда, а выводы вы сделаете сами. 

Первое, что мне удалось выделить, это суициды. Процент их, наверное, самый высокий среди всех слоёв населения, включая подростков. Неустойчивая психика, тут уж ничего не попишешь. Бросила девушка, лишился работы, поругался с родителями, а иногда и без причины (просто накатила грусть-тоска), потому что вечная депрессия – это обычное состояние наркомана (уровень эндорфинов никогда не вернётся в норму) – укол или горсть таблеток, мост, окно или железнодорожный переезд. Покойся с миром, ты был жертвой этого общества…

Второе – смерть в дороге. Я помню, как мадам Трюк нам, тогда ещё первокурсникам, перечисляла причины, по которым не стоит садиться на метлу. Тогда мы украдкой давили смешки: не садитесь на метлу, если вы пьяны, больны или находитесь под действием сильных зелий. С маггловскими автомобилями всё точно так же: не дотерпел, принял и умер где-то между смятых кусков железа, даже не успев осознать, что дорога в преисподнюю уже открыта. И ладно, если не прихватил с собою на тот свет невинных, случайных людей.

Третье и последнее, что можно было выделить – проблемы со здоровьем. И вот тут целый набор: оборвался тромб, отказала печень, где-то что-то выгнило, остановилось сердце… Есть хоть малейшая предрасположенность, под действием наркотиков она превратится в болезнь. Есть болезнь, она усугубится до максимума. Наркотики, что не говори, это отрава. Конечно, всё случается не в одно мгновение – для всего нужно время. Время губит даже самых стойких. 

– Мы все умрём, Поттер. Это неизбежно. Жизнь не имела бы смысла, если бы не была конечна.

– Она в любом случае бессмысленна, профессор. Но вы говорите о старости, а я – об угасании. Разные вещи. Старый наркоман – это существо из Красной Книги. Героин и его аналоги убивают за считанные годы. Смотрите, мне хватило всего неполных двух лет. 

Во-первых, многое заносится с инъекцией, что ни говори, а о стерильности думают только единицы. Я помню случай, когда не могли найти шприц, его вытащили из помойки и промыли мочой. Чужой шприц! После этого, я думаю, никого не удивит закономерный результат. Загнивание места укола, например. Или тромбоз. Или пожжённые вены, из-за которых начинаешь колоть куда придётся. Во-вторых, из-за уксусного ангидрита резко поднимается кислотность всего организма. Почки начинают пропускать белок, желудок лишается понемногу слизистой, а в сердце воспаляются клапаны. А в-третьих, всё то же равнодушие к себе. гниёт? Ну и ладно. Не болит и это главное.

Самым сложным, как показала моя жизнь, быть наркоманом-одиночкой. Рядом нет человека, который поддержал бы, направил, остановил бы, если необходимо. Нет-нет-нет, не говорите мне о друзьях, профессор, это не те люди. Главное, человек должен ЗНАТЬ, чувствовать, понимать, а не считать это блажью, откладывать помощь до утра или просто не знать, чем помочь… 

Я обещал поделиться с вами историями из жизни, которые нельзя причислить к вышеперечисленному. Это тяжело лично для меня: для вас это любопытство, а я с некоторыми из них был знаком. Ещё вчера мы кивали друг другу, делили одну отраву на всех, а уже сегодня – муниципальные места на кладбище, безликие холмики земли, всеядные трупные черви.

Как-то раз Войтек познакомил меня с девушкой, практически моей ровесницей. Двадцать-двадцать два, не больше. Он называл её «Жизнерадостная Беа», но почему-то пророчил ей недолгое существование. Наверное, он немного больше видел, потому что его пророчество сбылось практически сразу. Беа выпила, а потом пришла к барыге за дозой. Вот вам ещё одно подтверждение, что дилеры – не люди: вместо того, чтобы просто не продать, он её предупредил. Вы пробовали о чём-то предупредить пьяного? Это совершенно бесполезная трата слов и времени – сквозь затуманенный алкоголем мозг не могут пробиться ни здравый смысл, ни инстинкт самосохранения. Итог понятен?!

Александр при первой встрече показался мне каким-то погружённым в себя, потусторонним. Он тихо говорил, покупал наркотик только на одну порцию и всегда переламывал после инъекции иглу. Про него говорили, что он инфецирован ВИЧ, но он этого никогда не подтверждал. Он вообще говорил мало, но всё, что он произносил, можно было записывать и издавать. Ему было двадцать один, когда он остановился где-то между Глазго и Эдинбургом, чтобы «отдохнуть». Демоны знают, почему в морозную ночь он не включил обогрев, но причина его смерти – переохлаждение... Эта потеря, не считая смерти Войтека, сильно меня подкосила.

Ещё была Эн. О ней мне рассказывали, но лично я знаком не был. Она занималась проституцией, специализировалась на водителях грузовиков и ревностно охраняла свой участок трассы от конкуренток. Её нашли в кустах. Она умерла от внутреннего кровотечения – непонятно кто и за что засунул ей в лоно бутылку и разбил её там... Глупая смерть.

Сосед барыги, у которого мы часто покупали героин, молодой, но словно изнурённый тяжёлой болезнью, будучи под кайфом, открыл газ. А, едва очнувшись, решил закурить... Но я не сожалею о его смерти – сам он принимал наркотики, но чуть что – спускал на «соигольников» своего волкодава. Пёс, конечно, был стар и больше пугал, но он в отличие от хозяина такой смерти не заслужил.

А один из друзей Войтека из того, чешского периода его жизни, в темноте перепутал шприцы и вместо ацетилированного опия вколол себе ангидрит. Он умер на руках Войтека в страшных муках за какие-то три четверти часа...

Поттер зажмурился, затем мотнул головой, но появившаяся улыбка не смогла изгнать печаль из его глаз. 

– Это крохи, верхушка айсберга. В жизни люди вокруг слишком быстро менялись. Одни исчезали, но, к несчастью, всегда находились те, кто появлялся на смену ушедшим.


	7. Chapter 7

– Но мы продолжаем нашу игру. Миф пятый: все наркоманы переносят СПИД. 

– Не уверен, Поттер… – Снейп стучал пальцем по губам. – Думаю, что нет.

– Я сам затрудняюсь ответить, верен ли этот миф. То, что наркоманы переносят множество всего, я не собираюсь отрицать. И СПИД в том числе. Но СПИДом вы не заразитесь на расстоянии – не занимайтесь незащищённым сексом, не суйте иглу шприца себе в вену сразу после кого-то, не черпайте драг из общего котла и практически сто процентов вы не станете ВИЧ-положительным. Не с этой стороны. 

Однако это не означает, что вы в безопасности. Это не афишируется, об этом не предупреждают в учебных заведениях. Наркоманы переносят множество заразных болезней, начиная от сифилиса и гонореи, и паразитов в придачу. Но весь этот букет можно получить и просто приблизившись к какому-нибудь человеку без определённого места жительства. Но вот что действительно страшно получить – это гепатит. Его разновидности C, D, F и G. Смерть, крадущаяся на мягких лапах. Ласковый убийца. Неважно, получили гепатит вирусно, через кровь, половым путём или он появился сам в результате бомбардирования печени токсинами, но практически все «торчки» больны им. Опасность в том, что чаще всего он протекает бессимптомно, а может вылиться вам в рак печени или же в её некроз. Не нужно даже приближаться к наркоману – брошенный с «контролем» шприц под ногами, который вы не заметили, наступили и поранились – это почти семьдесят процентов вашего заражения. Вы боитесь СПИДа, но его вирус может прожить вне тела носителя часа два или чуть больше, а вирус гепатита живуч ещё долгое время. Да, гепатит лечится, однако никто не говорит, что лечится не всегда и часто вероятность выздоровления не пересекает черту в оптимистичные пятьдесят процентов. А ребёнку с его слабым иммунитетом и вовсе не оставляет ни малейшего шанса.

Поттер пристально посмотрел Снейпу в глаза, словно раздумывая, а стоит ли человек перед ним таких откровений.

– Вы знаете, профессор, а ведь я им заразился сразу. Сразу, как только начал своё сольное наркоманское плаванье. Укололся старым шприцом, который нашёл в своём доме. Не знаю, догадывается ли Невилл, что он тоже болен. 

– Вы уверены в этом? – встрепенулся Снейп. – В том, что он болен? 

– Могу поклясться памятью родителей! Да, профессор, при его болезни работать с детьми нельзя. Я думаю, вы распорядитесь этой информацией правильно. 

Он вздохнул, и Снейп понял без слов: это мелочно добиться его увольнения, когда на кону стояли твоя жизнь и смерть. 

– Миф шестой: если опиаты не колоть, а, предположим, нюхать или есть, то зависимость не наступает? – преувеличенно бодро продолжил Гарри.

– Насколько я успел понять, это ложь. 

– Вы правы, профессор, правы. Хотя этот миф бродит и никак себя не изживёт даже в среде «торчков». Неважно, как вы употребите маковые алкалоиды (я имею виду опиумные его разновидности) – вы привыкнете. Это так же верно, как солнце поднимается на востоке, а Люмос светит в темноте. Нет ни одного процента в статистических данных группы людей, кого миновала сия чаша при регулярном приёме. И потом не нужно говорить, что вас прокляли невесть когда проезжающие цыгане – вы потянули в рот отраву, значит, найдите мужество осознать, что вы сделали. Даже скажу вам больше: «ломка» от кодеина продолжительней, чем от морфия. 

– Если вы принимаете опиаты, зачем вам её терпеть? – спросил Снейп. – Вы же принимали наркотики для кайфа, а не ради того, чтобы не допустить «ломки».

– «Ломка» – это ещё одна часть наркоманской жизни, не самая простая, к тому же. Каждый – абсолютно – наркоман переживал её хоть раз в жизни. 

– Долгопупс, который с анестезией занозу из пальца вытягивает? – хмыкнул Снейп. Он всё никак не мог поверить, что Долгопупс (в его представлении, рохля, маменькин сынок и, в общем-то, абсолютно жалкое существо) сумел умышленно сломать кому-то жизнь и даже планировал это.

– Вот тут вы верно сказали – с анестезией. У него вся жизнь – сплошная анестезия. Но вынужден настаивать – Невилл прочувствовал на себе, что такое «ломка». Что это вообще за зверь, и почему он у всех на устах, стоит только заговорить о наркоманах? Причина появления «ломки» или «кумара» кроется в изменениях, которые наркотик совершает в организме человека, затрагивая в первую очередь метаболизм и нервную систему. Наркотик заменяет нейромедиаторы мозга и становится ответственным за передачу нервного импульса. Что делает наш мозг? Не нужны посредники – не буду их вырабатывать. И процесс метаболизма, как телега на плохой дороге, застревает, идёт со скрипом. Зачем расходовать свои возможности (эволюция, направленная на сокращение ненужных функций, во всей красе), если есть волшебная пилюлька, которая заменит соединения, необходимые для взаимодействия нейронов, мышц и внутренних органов? Всё просто, но, если осознать, это полная катастрофа! 

Хозяин не принёс волшебного вещества? Тогда напомним ему, что теперь он должен, обязан взять на себя функцию снабжения. Вы сомневаетесь в том, что Невилл ощущал все прелести «ломки»? У наркоманов со стажем, а Невилл стал принимать наркотики раньше меня, «кумар» начинается в промежутке между тремя и пятью часами после приёма наркотика. Вы же понимаете, профессор, в каком состоянии у них нервная система? 

Наркоман чувствует приближение «ломки», её нельзя не почувствовать! Сначала портится настроение, накатывает паника, раздражение, скачки беспричинной злости и апатии. Всё как у психически нездоровых людей. Потом, если вы не подкормили свой мозг, начинается дискомфорт в теле. Расширяются зрачки. Дальше – лучше: беспричинные зевота и чихание, причём для этого этапа нормально чихать раз по сорок. В целом, со стороны всё напоминает простуду. Бросает то в жар, то в холод, текут слюни и сопли, проявляется излишняя потливость, неритмично бьётся сердце. На следующий день ситуация усугубляется ещё больше: появляются рвота, понос, ломит суставы. В целом, «кумар» продолжается примерно неделю. Если вы хотите поймать кого-то на наркотиках, присмотритесь – симптомы будут исчезать в обратной последовательности: первыми уйдут те, что появились последними. 

Иногда наркоманы сознательно идут на неё, чтобы «сбить дозу». Пережить неделю или чуть больше, а потом потреблять в разы меньше драга при его высокой стоимости – вполне нормальная причина. 

– А «ломка» одинакова во всех случаях?

– Нет, сэр, всё зависит от того, что вы употребляете. От героина или ацетилированного опия «ломка» сильнее, чем от морфия, но она вкладывается в тот временной интервал, что я указал. От кодеина болезненное состояние более растянуто во времени и порой наступает несколько неожиданно из-за того, что желудочно-кишечный тракт работает у каждого по-своему. Но если вы решили перетерпеть «ломку» от метадона, то лучше сразу заказывайте себе надгробный камень – доктора, которые помогают пережить её, просят перейти на героин – психика человека не способна выдержать такую отмену. Однако есть ещё одна разновидность «ломки», достаточно малоизвестная за пределами группы наркозависимых. Она подстерегает того, кто решил завязать с наркотиками. «Торчки» называют её «сухой ломкой». 

– Да, это что-то новенькое. Никогда не слышал.

– И тем не менее это реальность. Вы благополучно пережили желание уколоться, перетерпели абстиненцию (так называют её в научной литературе). И думаете, что самое страшное уже позади. Однако мозг не обманешь. Я не раз повторял, что опиум умеет ждать. В этой фразе сосредоточен весь смысл. Вы пытаетесь жить: едите, спите, ходите по улице. В общем, стараетесь быть как все. Но так не бывает, я думаю, что это и так ясно. И вдруг спустя полгода или год после всего этого, когда ваши вены чисты, как у ангела, и вас можно смело канонизировать, вы чувствуете приближение «кумара». Ничего не предвещало… 

– Поттер, возможно вы сгущаете краски? 

– О нет, я вас щажу, реальность в разы хуже. Я просто умалчиваю, как с каждым разом ваш «желудочный грипп» становится всё суровей и суровей – чем больше стаж, тем сильнее вас будет ломать.

– Но ломка без наркотиков? Как такое возможно?

– Да, представьте себе. Ваш мозг напоминает, что ему лень снабжать себя клетками-посредниками, и он даёт вам шанс сделать это за него. А уже ваше дело: мучиться или топать к дилеру. Физический недуг пережить можно, но то, что вытворяет психика, трудно выразить словами. В такие моменты ты понимаешь, что не ты владеешь мозгом, а он – тобой. Немного помогают транквилизаторы и антидепрессанты, но и они – не панацея. Надеюсь, я немного прояснил ситуацию. Я продолжу свой рассказ, с вашего позволения. 

Итак, мой новый знакомый, Шаман или Войтек, оказался занятным парнем. Говорил он, конечно, так, что я нередко переспрашивал, чем изрядно его веселил, но в отличие от Невилла, который производил впечатление вежливого и безобидного, но таковым не являлся, Войтек не скрывал своей меркантильной натуры и из кожи лез вон, чтобы стать незаменимым. 

– Вы платили ему за информацию, которой вам не хватало? 

– Да, в какой-то мере, он был моим наставником. Я бы использовал слово «друг», если бы не материальный интерес, который делал нашу дружбу невозможной. Войтек работал где придётся за сущие гроши, в отличие от Невилла, у него не было возможности каждый день покупать себе дозу, а потому он, изворотливый как большинство славян, находил альтернативные варианты: из маковой соломы, которую опять же невесть каким способом доставал, он варил «домашку» или «ширево», чем и угостил меня в первый день нашего знакомства. Я не знаю состава его экспериментального варева, но жгло оно вены так, что приходилось сцепливать зубы. 

Шаман, несмотря на кажущуюся молодость, был бит жизнью не единожды. И этой «набитой» мудростью он делился щедро, впрочем, не раскрывая всех тайн до конца – перебиваться одним ширевом вместо героина было неоправданной глупостью. Его заработков не хватало ни на дозу, ни на что другое: он недаром достал плоды своих трудов из-под кровати – холодильника в его квартире давно уже не было. Так я опустился если и не на самое дно человеческого общества, то в придонную его часть.

Но странное дело – люди, которых я и людьми не считал, опустившиеся, отчаявшиеся, зависимые от своих страстей, проявляли больше человечности, чем мой старый «друг» Невилл. Они жили жалкими минутами кайфа, но все как один говорили: поверни они время вспять, в их жизни не нашлось бы места наркотикам. Я верил и не верил – Невилл по незнанию или злому умыслу научил меня взвешивать каждое слово, искать подвох в самых безобидных вещах. Так что я стремился не зависеть ни от кого: от Войтека тоже, поскольку он любил говорить, что жизнь наркомана сладка, но недолга. Я сам в этом убеждался: не раз и не два мне доводилось слышать сожаления, что Роберт или Уильям избрали лучший мир. И пусть отрава притупила мою впечатлительность, но были мгновения, когда я ужасался того варианта жизни, в который по незнанию и доверчивости вляпался. 

Да, всё рухнуло. Отрава, тёкшая по моим венам, соединила два мира, но разделила мою жизнь на «до» и «после». После уже ничего не было: мои надежды, чаяния и планы рассыпались, пошли прахом. Прахом, в который уже превращается моё многострадальное, исколотое уродливыми приспособлениями тело. Ничего не осталось… 

В своих скитания по притонах Лондона вместе с Войтеком я повидал многое. Но первый раз, как и первый укол, забыть невозможно. Знаете, сэр, если бы не зелье, я бы никогда и шагу не ступил ни на один порог после того посещения. Даже сейчас меня передёргивает от отвращения, а тогда я смотрел на всё круглыми глазами и даже подумать не мог, что через неделю всё это станет для меня привычным. Не самым приятным, но привычным.

В тот день Шаман обрадовал меня, что за новой дозой придётся кое-куда зайти, но, конечно, и не подумал предупредить, что я там увижу – для него картина давно потеряла свою новизну. Для меня уже то, что в моём меню значился героин, и разбавлен он будет не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, казалось праздником. 

Мы выехали из Лондона в Стрэтфорд-на-Эйвоне и протряслись в поезде два с половиной часа, а потом ещё долго шли какими-то неприметными улочками, чтобы свернуть в неприглядный, но ничем не выделяющийся тупичок. Войтек смело толкнул калитку, было видно, что он не впервой в этом месте. Снаружи дом не отличался от соседских и был ухожен ровно настолько, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания.

В комнате, куда нас проводил плотный мужчина в трусах до колен и с трубкой для крэка (4*) в зубах, было темно. Невыносимый смрад ударил мне в нос прежде, чем я смог рассмотреть хотя бы что-то в плотном сумраке. Лучше бы я не видел этого. Я содрогнулся, когда заметил давно не крашеные стены в потёках, цвет которых (от вишнёвого до коричневого) лучше всего говорил об их природе. Мусор на полу доходил местами мне до косточек щиколотки – в основном, это были ампулы, баяны и сопутствующий нашему мерзкому увлечению хлам. Однако отдельные личности не брезговали лежать, скорчившись в позу эмбриона, среди всего этого. На кресле, открыв рот и запутавшись в полах сутаны, скрючился толстый священник. У его безвольной руки сиротливо прикорнул шприц. И только рыжеватая бородёнка подёргивалась, словно она внезапно ожила и пыталась сойти с подбородка такого божьего служителя. 

Каюсь, тошнота подступила к моему горлу, и я выскочил наружу, сунув Войтеку в руку деньги. Меня ещё пару дней преследовали фрагменты увиденного. Страшный суд Босха выглядел для меня невинным комиксом по сравнению с реальностью. Да, я жил не в самом стерильном месте, но оно выглядело в разы чище той страшной комнаты. Но скоро, очень скоро моя жажда свела на нет первое впечатление, и спустя всего какую-то неделю я спокойно ступал по ковру, который из-за впитавшегося в него «контроля» (5*) был похож на губку, раздувшуюся от воды.

Вскоре (по вашим меркам этот отрезок моей жизни был короток, а мне он растянулся чуть ли не на годы) такие мелочи, как долгая дорога, запах или подозрительные личности, перестали меня волновать. Я тянулся к себе подобным, безошибочно выискивая глазами лица, отмеченные таким же недугом. Я и думать забыл о Невилле – меня поглотило другое общество, а маги остались где-то там, в стране снов. Пользовался ли я магией? Почти нет, сначала из-за конспирации, потом привык прикидываться магглом и уже даже не задумывался, что легче аппарировать, чем трястись три часа в поезде для покупки нужного мне зелья. Я практически постоянно находился среди людей. Да, большинства их я не помню – одноразовые встречи были слишком мимолётны – но некоторые врезались в память довольно отчётливо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4* – Крэк – неочищенный кокаин исключительно для курения, который при тлении издаёт характерные щелчки.
> 
> 5* – Контроль – впускаемая в шприц венозная или артериальная кровь, предназначенная для того, чтобы определить, попал шприц в вену (артерию соответственно) или нет. По необъяснимой причине наркоманы иногда его выпрыскивают из использованного шприца на стены или на пол.


	8. Chapter 8

Первая встреча с Невиллом Долгопупсом после нашей ссоры произошло двадцать седьмого августа...

– А когда вы повздорили? – прервал Снейп Поттера.

– В июне, в самом его начале. Кажется, седьмого, точнее не скажу. С вашего позволения я продолжу. 

В Бате, куда мы с Войтеком путешествовали время от времени, понятное дело, не любоваться достопримечательностями, обещали дождь. Не то чтобы нас можно было испугать превратностями погоды, но мы, как и все наши, постоянно мёрзли и поэтому стремились избежать холода и сырости. 

– Даже так? – переспросил Снейп больше для себя, потому что припоминал, как Долгопупс всегда кутался в шерстяную мантию. А Минерва так восхищалась, что он чтит дресс-код «старой гвардии» и не уподобляется послевоенной молодёжи, которая рядилась, по её мнению, в лохмотья.

– Да, опиаты вытапливают подкожный слой жира, поэтому наркоманы и выглядят такими замученными. 

В тот раз я ехал без Войтека – ему предложили подработку, и он остался в Лондоне, впрочем, дав немного денег на чек – но не сам: в попутчики мне напросился, как мы его называли, Вилли-трубочист. Такое странное на первый взгляд прозвище он получил из-за своей раздражающей манеры заимствовать сигареты и никогда их не отдавать. Однако было кое-что и положительное в его обществе – машина. Барыга, к которому мы направлялись, хоть и знал меня лично – Войтек нас знакомил – явно недолюбливал. Просто, без причины. И будь я один, мог продержать весь день в ожидании или вовсе отказать, сославшись на повышенный спрос своего товара. С Вилли мне такой приём не грозил – тот был своим парнем, к тому же «беруном», то есть покупал часть партии не для себя, для знакомых, а значит – много.

В кои веки прогноз оказался правдивым: несмотря на лето, ветер натянул облаков, и вместо нормального дождя в воздухе висела противная водяная взвесь, отчего меня лично пробирало до костей. Выходить из машины очень не хотелось, но пришлось. Я натянул капюшон толстовки, делая для себя вывод, что голову иногда нужно мыть, и направился к дому первым. Вилли закрыл машину и уже догонял, когда нам навстречу вышел предыдущий посетитель. Несложно догадаться, кого я увидел на пороге. 

Невилл, загорелый практически до черноты и от того выглядевший гораздо респектабельней нас, смерил заинтересованным взглядом сначала меня, а потом и Вилли. Его рот перекосило презрением.

– Ну здравствуй, – растягивая слова в типичной малфоевской манере, процедил он. – Стоило выпустить тебя из вида, и посмотри, до чего ты скатился. Водишь дружбу со страшными наркоманами.

Надо было слышать, как он произнёс это «страшными наркоманами» – будто намереваясь испачкать одними только словами. Он хотел моей реакции, но не дождался её: я прошёл мимо него, будто не помнил ни его лица, ни своего прошлого. Вилли точно так же равнодушно последовал за мной – ему, как и большинству нашей братии, было не привыкать к презрению и отвращению обычных людей. Однако в планы Невилла не входило отпускать меня без «покаяния». Он вернулся в дом, ухватился за мой локоть, стискивая его до синяков.

– Неужели ты до сих пор обижаешься? – И вместо презрения в его тоне прорезались заискивающие нотки. – Мы же с тобой…

Он огляделся по сторонам, подозрительно покосился на натянуто улыбавшегося барыгу и снизил голос до шёпота. 

– Ты не против вечерком пересечься? С меня «угощение»…

– Зачем тебе пересекаться с наркоманом? – Я охнул, потому что Невилл сжал мне руку так, словно стремился сломать её из мести или в назидание. 

– И всё-таки?

– Как хочешь, – прошептал я. Он выпустил локоть сразу, как только мой ответ его удовлетворил. 

– Я буду к восьми. У меня есть кое-что по-настоящему потрясающее – тебе понравится! – Он подмигнул мне напоследок и исчез за дверью. Сразу же стал слышен хлопок аппарации. Вилли встревожился, бросился к выходу, а барыга не повёл и ухом. Вероятно, он привычен к хлопкам. Какой-то положительный момент в нашей с Невиллом встрече был: тогда отношение ко мне барыги разительным образом поменялось. Чуть позже я понял, почему: Невилл ничего не покупал – он наоборот поставлял товар. 

– Сам? 

– Простите?

– Я спрашиваю: неужели Долгопупс не смог найти посредника, чтобы не показывать дилерам своё лицо?

– Да, мне тоже было это не понятным, но потом я подумал: а чем он рискует? Сильно сомневаюсь, что маггловская полиция смогла бы задержать мага, даже зная его в лицо. Статут Секретности берёг получше любых других средств. А подручный, будь он магглом или сквиббом, может начать воровать или разбавлять товар. Вроде бы мелочи, но Невилл очень гордился качеством своей отравы, чтобы пустить репутацию книззлу под хвост. 

Эта мимолётная встреча что-то всколыхнула в моей душе. Меня охватило нервное предвкушение. Дело было совсем не в обещанном «угощении» – какая-то моя часть всё же тянулась к Невиллу. В конце концов, я делил с ним одну спальню шесть лет, а это не могло нас не сблизить. 

Дрожа от волнения, я ввалился в квартиру к Войтеку – надо было отдать купленный драг – и остолбенел. Я уже говорил, что ему повезло с внешностью: Войтек вполне мог сниматься в рекламе и зарабатывать приличные деньги, но в тот день, ошарашенно наблюдая, как он стоит на четвереньках, а лысый краснолицый мужчина… простите, профессор… пользует его зад, пыхтя от натуги и похлопывая по оттопыренным ягодицам, слово «подработка» приобретала какой-то извращённый смысл. Я вышел на кухню, налил себе в стакан воды из-под крана и, стараясь не слушать пошлые шлепки и подбадривания, ждал, когда Войтек закончит «работать».

Его, казалось, даже не смутило моё присутствие: он, как был голышом, вышел на кухню, стискивая в руке «зарплату». 

– Взял? – Первый его вопрос.

Я кивнул. Он плюхнулся рядом на табуретку и зашипел сквозь зубы, умащиваясь аккуратней.

– Тогда с чего такое похоронное лицо? – допытывался он, забирая нетронутый стакан с водой и припадая к нему с жадностью. – Фух, укатал меня наш судья. 

Каждому из нас нужен слушатель, чтобы иногда выговориться. То ли наступил момент, когда всё накипевшее просто выплеснулось, то ли этот голый человек так на меня подействовал, но я, захлёбываясь словами, рассказывал и рассказывал, опуская только то, что касалось непосредственно магического мира. Надо отдать должное, Войтек слушал, молча, уперев ногу пяткой в табурет и прислонившись подбородком к колену, и слушал внимательно, невзирая на неудобную позу и вытекающую из задницы сперму. 

Не знаю, чего я ожидал от этого разговора. Наверное, что Войтек воскликнет: «Чувак, да он первым показал тебе ворота Рая!», но никак не злого:

– Тварь твой дружбан. Тварь и гнида!

Поскольку Войтек не был знаком с Невиллом, я и не думал скрывать его настоящего имени. Меня больше заботило не проговориться о существовании магического мира, с которым Невилл и я были крепко связаны. Я не мог предугадать, что своими руками заложил основу вражды, послужившей, в конечном итоге, косвенной причиной гибели Войтека. Безусловно, невозможно предположить, как бы он закончил: умер от передозировки, гепатита, СПИДа или дожил до преклонных лет, отвергая все представления о краткости жизни наркоманов, но моя совесть твердила, что я своими руками уложил его в могилу.

– Может, останешься у меня? – Войтек ободряюще улыбнулся. – Вмажемся, залипнем…

Я покачал головой – точно такая же программа ждала и дома. К тому же меня не отпускало желание узнать, зачем я понадобился Невиллу? Я свято верил, что рано или поздно он ответит на этот вопрос.


	9. Chapter 9

По Невиллу можно было сверять часы: ровно в восемь он позвонил в двери. Я открыл ему, испытывая двоякие чувства: с одной стороны, я не хотел его видеть, а с другой – меня не отпускало нетерпение впустить в собственные вены нечто, что Невилл обязательно припас. Я пропустил его внутрь, в тёмный коридор. От его одежды пахло странно: какой-то неизвестной мне травой – крепкий запах, от которого меня тянуло расчихаться. Невилл, не спрашивая разрешения, прошёл в гостиную, и обосновался в кресле, сбросив отсыревший плащ на ближайший стул. Его удивлённый взгляд скользил по чистым полам, по горящей свечами люстре и по идеальному глянцу журнального столика. Ему незачем было знать, что я впервые за пару-тройку месяцев взялся за палочку и навёл порядок. В чистой гостиной я чувствовал себя уверенней, словно эта чистота служила для меня щитом от всего, что мог мне сказать Невилл. 

Он не торопился начать непростой для нас обоих разговор, разглаживал поблескивающую ткань брюк ладонями и смотрел на меня, наверняка ожидая реакции на своё появление. Я же молчал. В конце концов, я не цирковой кролик: але-ап! – мой выход из цилиндра с букетом жизнерадостно-оранжевой моркови и пушистым хвостиком. 

– Ты что-то хотел? – равнодушно спросил я, когда наше молчание стало меня тяготить. – Или приготовил первентин, как обещал? 

– Гарри, Гарри, – Невилл широко улыбнулся, вскочил и раскинул руки, словно рассчитывал на жаркие объятия. – Мало ли что может сказать человек в запале. Я думал, ты понимаешь, что нравишься мне, с тобой уютно. А с недавних пор мы ближе братьев… Скажешь, нет? 

– Тех, кто ближе братьев, не присаживают на иглу, – сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел я, не двигаясь с места. От карамельного тона Невилла во рту стало горько. – И не показывают псевдовыход, ведущий прямиком в могилу. 

– Любая, даже самая праведная жизнь ведёт в могилу. От этого не сбежать, – в какой-то момент я поймал себя на мысли, что вижу перед собой профессора Дамблдора, сильно помолодевшего, который рассуждает об очередном всеобщем благе. 

Он снова уселся в кресло, поддёргивая брюки. Я косо усмехнулся, про себя отмечая его непринуждённость и, что говорить, некий лоск: 

– Разве? Я могу назвать сходу двоих, кому могила не грозила. Мы же маги, в конце концов. 

Он откинул голову назад и засмеялся. Его смех напоминал шакалий. 

– Волдеморт не смог бы жить вечно. У него был свой наркотик – власть! А Мерлин… Он оказался в гробу заживо – неужели тебя прельщает такой бесславный конец? 

– То, на что ты меня обрёк – не жизнь. А этот дом – мой склеп. Единственное отличие от трупа: мне нужно выходить наружу за зельем. 

– Ты пытаешься переложить на меня ответственность? Не выйдет! – Он вскочил. Его лицо перекосилось, на щеках расцвели лихорадочно горящие пятна. – Ты мог отказаться! Скажешь: нет? 

– Я доверял тебе, – попытался возвать я к его совести. Хотя откуда она могла взяться у барыги? – Я тебе поверил на слово. Ты бы согласился на лечение, если бы знал название лекарства? 

Он смотрел на меня каким-то мёртвым взглядом. Наверное, так казалось из-за сильно суженных зрачков. 

– А ты не подумал, что героин – не магическое зелье. И как-то же я узнал о его существовании? – Он презрительно фыркнул и прошёлся по гостиной, чтобы застыть у окна. – Прими к сведенью, я – чистокровный волшебник. Ой, да не смотри на меня так. Ладно-ладно, я знал о зависимости. Меня просветили на этот счёт, но после первого же укола все угрозы и предостережения стали не важны. К тому же я считал, что моя магия оградит от любых маггловских проблем. Не оградила. Не скажу, что сильно сожалею об этом – я буду справляться и с известными проблемами употребляющих, и с тем, которые появятся. Ныть и обвинять других я не собираюсь. 

– Ты сделал свой выбор, но почему ты лишил выбора меня? – Его небрежная тирада вызвала во мне нервную дрожь. Я тешил себя надеждой, что вот-вот узнаю, в чём же провинился перед Невиллом... 

– И он поделился? – нарушил молчание Снейп. 

– Нет, – вздохнул Поттер. – Вместо откровений он принялся каяться. 

– Я хотел помочь! Предрассудки лишили бы тебя и призрачной надежды на выздоровление. Особняк Блэков давно бы уже стал твоей могилой буквально. И никто не сунулся в этот проклятый дом, чтобы предать твоё тело земле. 

Я не мог откреститься от его правды, ибо некий резон в словах, жарко прошептанных в гулкой тишине гостиной, всё же оставался. Тонкий налёт, как отметил я, правды. Но под ним скрывалась огромная, как моя наивность, ложь. 

– Плюсы и минусы есть в любом деле, – разошёлся Невилл, воспользовавшись моей задумчивостью. – Разве глотая панадол, ты не получаешь избавление от жара и боли? Это его плюс. Но при большой дозе от него отказывают почки… 

Невилл не ожидал, что я вдруг расхохочусь ему в лицо. 

– Сколько? Сколько нужно съесть парацетамола, чтобы отказали почки? – стирая выступившие слёзы, поинтересовался я. – Ты говоришь, как старая проститутка. Она кричит о своей опытности, но сама прячет морщины под гримом, а обвисшие прелести в корсете. Плюсы и минусы есть во всём – согласен, но ты выбрал для примера самые неудачные. По твоим словам, мы ближе братьев, но это не отменяет факта, что ты искалечил мне жизнь, заботясь о моём благе, но забывая поинтересоваться моим мнением на этот счёт. 

Невилл сцепил зубы, и на его щеке, некогда пухлой, проступил желвак. 

– Даёшь понять, что я для тебя никто? – Его тон потерял дурашливую игривость и ненавидимую мной слащавость. – Неужели Хогвартс и война отпустили тебя настолько, что ты не знаешься ни с кем из старых знакомых? 

Поверьте, мне тогда до одури хотелось ответить: «да!» и вычеркнуть навсегда этого лживого насквозь человека из моей никчёмной жизни, но сказал я совсем другое. Почему? Да потому что от дармового зелья не отказываются, а врага держат около себя. Невероятная глупость, которая обошлась дорого и мне, и Войтеку. Невзирая на различия, конец для нас оказался одинаков. 

От моего ответа Невилл снова разулыбался и даже предложил, хотя потом отрицал сказанное, ссылаясь на мой, якобы, испуг: 

– А давай в следующий раз отправимся вместе? 

– Куда? – настороженно спросил я. В том-то и дело, что бояться Невилла казалось мне чем-то настолько фантастическим – даже мысли не проскользнуло, что может быть по-другому. – В Хогвартс? 

– О нет, в Шамбалу! – Его взгляд подёрнулся мечтательной пеленой. Он будто бы грезил наяву. – Я привёз тебе оттуда кусочек. Хочешь квинтэссенцию чистого спокойствия?.. 

– И что случилось после раскаянья Долгопупса? Он подарил вам нечто особенное? – Снейп испытывающе посмотрел на Поттера. Нарисованный парень поёжился под этим взглядом и закрыл лицо руками, скорчившись на табурете. Снейпу показалось, что он всхлипывал. 

– Особенное, но не неожиданное, – глаза Поттера и правда выглядели больными, но губы кривились пародией на улыбку. – Невилл достал из кармана свёрток из суровой бязи. Меня охватила нервная дрожь, словно этот неказистый свёрточек действительно скрывал в себе что-то невозможное. Чтобы унять это нездоровое возбуждение, я принялся разглядывать наклейку и не смог удержать улыбки: маки, похожие на подсолнухи, огромными баобабами росли среди кучек, коими, вероятно, обозначили горы. Оконтурено это творчество было узором из шприцов и цифр «999». Невилл замарал отчищенный столик порванной упаковкой. И как бы свежо он не выглядел, его руки доказывали, что его не миновала моя участь – наркомания. Они тряслись, и это перечёркивало его неестественную свежесть на корню. 

– Ты так и не рассказал, как прошла твоя охота на героин, – на его лице блуждала усмешка, которую моя обида сразу восприняла как глумливую. – Приветствовали аплодисментами? 

– Да, – поддержал я новую тему, копируя его ухмылку. – Первая же аптека вынесла на блюде диацетилморфин. Провизор была так любезна, что предложила помочь с уколом и подарила спиртовые салфетки. И, конечно же, предложила заходить ещё – мол, свежий завоз будет забористей. 

Несколько долгих секунд Невилл смотрел на меня, приоткрыв рот, а потом мы, не сговариваясь, рассмеялись. Был ли этот смех искренним и беззаботным, как раньше? Нет, в нём было больше горечи и нервозности, чем радости удачной шутке. Я не уверен, что в моём смехе вообще осталось что-то от того прежнего, который я вспоминаю с теплотой. Так тосковать можно лишь по утраченному счастью. Рай был, но его врата закрылись для меня вместе с войной. 

– А что же было в пакете? – нарушил затягивающееся молчание Снейп. 

– Героин, профессор, всё тот же героин. Чистейший. Белый порошок с оттенком слоновой кости. Девятьсот девяносто девятая проба. Высший пилотаж в маггловских зельях. 

– Меня коробит сравнение настоящей науки с этим, мистер Поттер, – предупредил директор Снейп, поморщившись. – Я думаю, что ваша встреча закончилась, как ожидалась? 

– Да, сэр, ничего необычного или выходящего за рамки привычного сценария. Ну кроме последнего монолога Невилла, который я помню отрывочно – всё моё внимание было приковано к пузырившемуся наслаждению в ложке. Но один фрагмент врезался в память очень сильно. Невилл сидел у моих ног и заглядывал в глаза, словно надеялся получить индульгенцию в обмен на отраву и вдруг сказал: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты на меня злился. Возможно, я был неправ, но это не со зла – ты же знаешь, что ближе тебя у меня никого не осталось…». К тому времени его бабушка, боевая Августа, умерла во сне, перед этим лишив единственного внука, которого сама воспитала, наследства. Она завещала его госпиталю имени святого Мунго. 

– Да, это её чудачество поразило всех. 

– Вы уверены, что чудачество? А, может, ей стала известна неприглядная правда? Пусть неприлично считать чужие средства, но, по-моему, Невилл, если и пострадал от такого решения, то исключительно морально. Неприятно осознавать, что тебе отказали в поддержке предков, словно ты – давно сгнившая ветвь на дереве, о котором все знают, но умалчивают отвратительную истину – оно же давно мертво, и последний зелёный лист ничего не изменит: ни в какую сторону. 

– Я не думаю, что нас касаются семейные дела Долгопупсов, чем бы не руководствовалась Августа при составлении завещания. Итак, вы возобновили отношения?! 

– Нет, до прежнего уровня они никак не дотягивали. Невилл прикладывал массу усилий, чтобы я не забыл о нём. На столике после его ухода я обнаружил несколько горошин так называемого щерэ. Поверьте, это очень щедрый подарок. Да-да, я знаю, что вы, профессор, не дока в наркоманском слэнге. Щерэ – это налёт в опиумной трубке. Ещё торчки старой закалки говорили, что опиум должен сгореть, что раскрыть своё предназначение. Сила действия такого сгоревшей смолы вполне сравнима с героином или, по крайней мере, с морфием. Однако держит он куда дольше. Я принёс одну из горошин Войтеку – он всегда был на мели и потому не брезговал такими дарами, но Войтек, узнав, кто презентовал мне его, отказался поправлять им здоровье. Впервые на моей памяти. 

Трагедия ситуации заключалась в следующем: Невилл снова начал преследовать меня, а, может, судьба нас сталкивала лбами, как драчливых скорпионов, в надежде узнать, кто из нас сильнее. Но мне видится, что без воли Невилла встречи не участились бы. Но я, поскольку маггловский мир всё равно оставался чуждым мне, жался к Войтеку, который испытывал к Долгопупсу не просто неприязнь, а жгучую, истребляющую ненависть.


	10. Chapter 10

Впервые я понял, что им не быть даже приятелями по несчастью, когда пришёл мой черёд добывать героин. Оставшись с подачи двух дилеров без вожделенной дозы, мы с Войтеком решились на последний шаг. Поймите меня правильно, покупать у барыги опасно, но брать у неизвестного человека в общедоступном месте – это настоящий риск. Часто неоправданный. Но, как я уже сказал, нам ничего не оставалось иного. К тому времени мне требовалось так много, что даже день провести без «допинга» было героизмом с моей стороны. Войтек постоянно твердил мне о необходимости «перекумариться», но что-то, возможно, страх, не давал прислушаться к его словам получше. 

Уже вечером мне стало плохо. Омерзительное ощущение усиливалось с каждым прожитым часом: ломило кости, выкручивало суставы, слезились глаза, знобило ко всем прочим прелестям. Я едва держался на ногах, но понимание: дальше будет ещё хуже, гнало меня из дома прочь. Надежда, что Войтек быстро организует дозу, рассыпалась в прах, когда я увидел его. Войтек, конечно, храбрился и равнодушно махал на все сложности рукой, но ему его показное безразличие давалось с трудом. 

– Он нашёл для вас очередной притон? – Снейп пересел в кресло директора и слушал, подперев щеку кулаком. Ничто не указывало, утомлён ли он долгим рассказом или нет. Вряд ли Гарри, глядя на мирное выражение его лица, мог предположить, какие мысли бродят в директорской голове. 

– Район вокзала Виктория мало похож на притон, но недалеко от него ушёл. В нём слишком много укромных мест, а толпа служит отличным прикрытием любым противоправным делишкам. Я не помню, как мы добрались до Вестминстера – кажется, с восприятием реальности были сложности. Конечно, цели мы достигли, но не благодаря мне: без поддержки Войтека я бы далеко не зашёл. 

Вокзал Виктория – это современный центр, где каждый путешественник окружён максимальным комфортом. Он прекрасен, как только бывает прекрасен вокзал. Нас с Войтеком, конечно, вряд ли можно назвать путешественниками, но и нам он служил оплотом в нелёгком деле. Напротив центрального входа в здание, где расположились железнодорожные линии, раскинулся крошечный сквер, слишком маленький в масштабах мегаполиса, но воистину роскошный, если считать, сколько стоит земля под ним. Сквер никогда не бывает пустым: прибывающие и отбывающие, кому позволяет время, часто сидят на скамейках, чем-то перекусывая или копаясь в своих телефонах. Мы с Войтеком искали не скучающих путешественников: сквер давным-давно облюбовали эмигранты из бедных стран: Индии, Пакистана и Ирака. Войтек называл их паками и в его голосе слышался весь снобизм коренных жителей Лондона. И это не глядя на то, что он сам не очень давно переселился из Чехии в Англию. В своём рассказе я буду называть их так же – водиться с ними, чтобы точно знать, откуда их занесло в вокзальный сквер, мне не приходило в голову. 

Местные, в том числе и патрулирующие улицы бобби, сторонились этих людей с лицами, словно специально испачканными жёлтой глиной. Сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из нас различал их между собой – пак, он и оставался паком. Без имени и фамилии. Впрочем, знать их имена никому не требовалось: занимались они одним и тем же – собственно, не сложно догадаться, чем. 

Сначала, когда Войтек обратился к первому попавшемуся на глаза паку, говоря так быстро, что я не улавливал смысла его речи, мне показалось, тот не поймёт ни слова и шарахнется от нас подальше. Но пак кивнул, что-то показал на пальцах, Войтек перевёл его знаки в две суммы: сорок и восемьдесят фунтов, первую из которых заплатил, конечно же, я. Впрочем, подразумевалось, что и вторая порция тоже будет за мой счёт. 

Пак выхватил деньги с жадностью в непроницаемом взгляде и спрятал их под линялую хламиду, выполнявшую роль приличной рубашки. Я оглядывался по сторонам, потому что наши нехитрые манипуляции могли вызвать нездоровый интерес полиции. В то же время я никак не мог взять в толк, почему никто не ловит и не обыскивает уличных барыг-паков. В конце концов, престиж страны пусть и не намного, но зависел от умения властей бороться с наркоторговлей. Однако стоило мне увидеть, где прячется товар, я невольно посочувствовал бобби – отвратительное зрелище. 

Пак развернулся в пол-оборота, пристально всмотрелся в окружающих его людей и выхаркнул два предмета, выглядевших, как зародыши соплохвостов: комки грязно-белого цвета 6*. Войтек схватил их без брезгливости на лице, затолкал в карманы видавших виды джинс и кивнул на гортанную фразу пака. Меня разморило окончательно: кружилась голова, тошнота грозилась вывернуть всё нутро наружу, и я пытался её побороть, дыша глубоко и шумно. Потому что никому не хочется привлекать излишнего внимания полиции, а наркоману, покупающему дозу – и подавно. 

Скучать нам не пришлось: пак, метнувшийся куда-то в кусты, вернулся быстро. Узнали его мы по хламиде, которая словно для этого и предназначалась. В кулаке пака были зажаты всё те же зародыши соплохвостов, пока ещё не обслюнявленные. Вероятно, его захоронка была где-то неподалёку в земле – под ногтями чернели предательские полосы. 

Как я и предполагал, за остальной товар раскошеливался снова я, хотя в тот момент (да, если честно, и никогда после) деньги представляли собой наименьшую проблему из всех. Войтек поцокал языком, подхватил меня под локоть и потащил к вокзалу. Один из скучающих полицейских, заметив, как тяжело я переставляю ноги, да и цвет моего лица не свидетельствовал о здоровье, подошёл узнать, не нужна ли нам помощь. Войтек наплёл небылицу о сошедших с поезда, достаточно умело пародируя шотландский говор. А мои проблемы со здоровьем ловко списал на хот-доги, съеденные в дороге. От упоминания еды меня вывернуло бобби под ноги, тот отпрянул, стараясь брезгливо не поморщиться и объяснил, как найти медицинский пункт на вокзале. Войтек кивал с таким вниманием, словно и правда собирался туда отправиться. Бобби, решив, что его должностной и гражданский долг выполнен, наконец оставил нас в покое, чему я несказанно обрадовался: казалось, что чесались все вены в моём многострадальном теле – им, как и мне, уже не терпелось впустить новую порцию яда. 

Да, профессор, я поднаторел в химии за всё то время, когда опустился ко дну общества, но в том состоянии, котором я пребывал, сомневаюсь, смог бы ли я из шарика сделать нечто такое, что можно вколоть без последствий для себя. 

Вокзальный туалет, который и стал нашим новым пристанищем, отличался в лучшую сторону и от квартиры Войтека, и от дома Блэков: он пах химическим цветком из несуществующего сада и создавал ложное впечатление чистоты. Этому пристанищу на четверть часа предстояло стать нашим общим Эдемом. Я резал неподдающийся презерватив погнутым лезвием, которое мои еле сгибающиеся пальцы норовили уронить, пока Войтек выкладывал на ободке унитаза всё необходимое: жгут, пакетик с лимонной кислотой, кусочек стерильной ваты, два шприца, основательно прикопченную ложку и обычную одноразовую зажигалку. 

Я всё ещё возился с неподдающейся, хотя и тонкой резинкой, в это же время он скептически осмотрел датчики пожарной сигнализации на потолке, но, вероятно, увиденное его удовлетворило, потому что он присел на корточки рядом со мной. Пока я растирал между пальцами шарик, стараясь не просыпать ни крупинки, Войтек привычно вскрыл упаковку шприца и сбегал к умывальнику, набирая в него воду. Её он впустил в ложку, канюлей 7* кое-как размешал полученную кашицу и на кончике ногтя сыпнул лимонной кислоты 8*. Я, обернув ручку носовым платком, держал ложку, он же грел наше богатство над зажигалкой, медленно водя ею под всей поверхностью. Спустя секунд двадцать, может, чуть больше, героин в ложке запузырился, крупитчатая масса неторопливо превращалась в жижу, похожую цветом на сильно разбавленный чай. Мы ждали этого момента, затаив дыхание. От нетерпения ложка в моих руках ходила ходуном, грозя выплеснуть с таким трудом добытое богатство. В импровизированной лаборатории запах химического цветка плавно сдавал позиции уксусной вони. На наше наркоманское счастье, в туалет очередь не стояла. Кто-то входил, конечно, но ещё до того, как смрад готовящегося зелья сделался слишком очевиден. 

Когда, по мнению Войтека, героин стал пригоден для употребления, он потушил зажигалку, бросил в ложку ватку и через неё, предварительно выпустив ненужную воду, набрал в шприц желаемый нами яд. Всю процедуру мы повторили ещё раз, на одного приготовленной дозы, конечно же, не хватило бы. Потом помогая друг другу и всё время поглядывая на часы, мы вмазались. 

Вы, наверное, не знаете, но туалеты на вокзале Виктория работают по времени: вы покупаете четверть часа, а, если для ваших надобностей этого не хватило, то платите снова и снова. Именно поэтому мы и старались не выйти за рамки: не хотелось бы, чтобы открылись двери, а в кабинке два парня со шприцами в руках. 

Блаженная эйфория словно омыла меня изнутри. Войтек временно отключился, поэтому прибирать за нами пришлось мне: тогда моя доза уже шла на граммы. Когда я мыл руки после всех манипуляций, то заметил, что зрачок даже не сжался в точку. 

Мы благополучно покинули туалет, уложившись в отведённую четверть часа. Правда, встреть нас бобби, объяснявший, где медпункт, он очень бы удивился: отравился, якобы, я, а тащить пришлось Войтека. Впрочем, его сладкое беспамятство не продлилось долго: получаса хватило, чтобы он начал передвигаться самостоятельно, но всё же некая заторможенность и тягучесть жестов оставалась и выдавала нас с головой. 

Молясь всем покровителям, чтобы наш путь был чист от представителей закона, я вывел Войтека из здания вокзала. Он шёл сам, но во избежание падения цеплялся за меня. Мы шли, плотно прижавшись боками, подобно любовникам, только что делившим одну постель и одно дыхание на двоих. И надо же случиться, чтобы именно эту двусмысленность увидел Невилл, ибо мы столкнулись с ним лицом к лицу у самого выхода. 

– Никогда не замечал в нём собственнических замашек, – прервал своё молчание Снейп. – Правда, я и не претендовал на роль его дамы сердца. 

– Я тоже не собирался ею становиться, но всё равно Невилл считал меня своим, – хмыкнул Гарри. – В один миг после узнавания Невилл из добропорядочного и абсолютно хладнокровного англичанина превратился в обуреваемого страстями корсиканца. Лицо его потемнело, словно на солнце набежала туча, глаза сузились, а улыбка напоминала волчий оскал. 

Однако он сдержался, повесил зонтик тростью на предплечье и склонил голову в приветственном кивке, не отводя от меня взгляда. Да, наши толстовки и довольно заношенные джинсы невыгодно смотрелись по сравнению с его отглаженным костюмом и шёлковым жилетом, чей отлив и насыщенно-багровый цвет бросался в глаза даже в той разношерстной толпе, окружавшей нас. 

– Приятно наблюдать, что ты не хоронишь себя в доме, Гарри, – его холодной усмешки удостоился и Войтек, который при первых звуках голоса Невилла по привычке вытянулся в струнку. – Правда, позволь задать тебе деликатный вопрос: ты не боишься подхватить неудобную маггловскую болезнь, к тому же пока ещё неизлечимую, прогуливаясь с такими записными красавчиками? 

Скорее всего, Невилл решил, что Войтек – хастлер, которого я соблазнил дозой и тащу домой потешить либидо. Собственно, его умозаключение было логичным: вокзал Виктория славится не только точным расписанием и толпами приезжих со всего мира, но и проститутками на любой вкус и кошелёк, подавляющее большинство которых не брезгуют допингом. 

– Рад тебя осчастливить своим непроходящим здоровьем, – огрызнулся я в ответ. Впрочем, достаточно вяло – меня больше занимал его жилет, который так хотелось погладить, что аж свербели ладони. 

– И потом, если ты настолько жаждал мужского общества, мог бы найти меня – уж я бы вряд отказал тебе, – усмешка Невилла приняла сардонические очертания, но взгляд по-прежнему оставался тяжёлым, прижимающим к земле, словно гранитная плита. – И в обществе, и в поправке здоровья. 

– И переться за тобой аж в Шотландию? – ляпнул я, благоразумно опуская название школы. – Дома я тоже могу и вмазаться, и потрахаться... 

Под героином я не понял, что произошло в тот момент: голову дёрнуло, но, ясное дело, боли я не почувствовал. Лишь по привкусу крови я догадался о случившемся: Невилл, потеряв остатки самообладания, отписал мне пощёчину от всей души. 

Войтек преодолел разделявшее нас расстояние в один шаг, его слабость и покорность исчезли без следа, а смазливое личико подёрнулось плёнкой злости. Он схватил Невилла за лацканы пиджака, сминая дорогой костюм и притянул к себе, будто собираясь поцеловать. Невилл уступал ему в росте всего пару дюймов, но приподнялся на носочки, неподдельно изумляясь – ни он, ни я не ожидали от Войтека такой прыти и силы. Бобби, привлечённые потасовкой, неслись к нам с другого конца сквера. 

– Шёл бы ты отсюда, дядя, – предложил Войтек свистящим шёпотом, – в таким местах, как это, любят шёлковых мужчин и снаружи, и внутри. 

Он отпустил Невилла резко (Долгопупс даже покачнулся и рефлекторно отступил на несколько шагов назад), схватил меня за руку и потянул прочь, к станции подземки, не обращая внимания на свистки за спиной. Очень скоро мы слились с толпой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6* В шарике примерно 0,25 мг героина. Стоимость колеблется в пределах 17 – 20 фунтов за шарик. Обычно поверх презерватива такая доза обматывается скотчем, жёлтым или красным, назначения которого авторы узнать не смогли. Возможно, чтобы легче найти его в земле при наступлении темноты. 
> 
> 7* Утолщение возле иглы шприца. 
> 
> 8* Наши наркозависимые обходятся без лимонной кислоты.


	11. Chapter 11

Тем же вечером, когда я, свернувшись над учебником наркологии, пытался не заснуть – большинство терминов были похожи на зубодробительные волшебные формулы, к несчастью, столь же понятные непосвящённому – в двери позвонили. Я без сожаления отложил книгу в сторону и пошёл открывать, надеясь, что за порогом увижу Рона и Гермиону, а не Невилла, постоянные встречи с которым меня немного угнетали.

Однако надежде предстояло умереть в страшных муках – непрошенный гость оказался именно им. Я понял это, не отворяя двери – пока длилось моё короткое путешествие, количество трелей звонка перевалило за полдюжины. Его нетерпение просочилось в дом, подобно туману или дыму, и не могло не нервировать. Моё умиротворённое состояние исчезло, и лишь на пороге я заметил, что сжимаю кулаки до побелевших костяшек.

Звонок снова тренькнул, а потом зазвенел, захлёбываясь собственным звуком. Я распахнул дверь, даже не подумав сменить хмурое выражение лица на более приличествующее хозяину, встречающему гостя. Меня омыла волна зябкой прохлады, на открытых предплечьях высыпали мурашки и волоски встали дыбом.

– Прости, если разбудил, – Невилл окинул мимолётным взглядом мою мятую футболку и голые колени, не прикрытые шортами. – Я уже было решил, что ты заснул вечным сном.

– Ха-ха-ха, – мрачно ответил я, сторонясь и давая ему войти в дом. – Ещё скажи, что будешь рыдать над моим гробом.

– Обмажу всю крышку соплями, – фыркнул Невилл, останавливаясь в коридоре. Его взгляд перебегал с одного на другое, не задерживаясь, над верхней губой перламутром блестела испарина. Не нужно было обладать особым чутьём, чтобы понять: Невилл нервничал. С чем стоило связывать его состояние, я поостерёгся бы говорить: мой старый школьный товарищ оказался настолько «вещью в себе», что я сомневался, знал ли его когда-либо.

Он заглянул в гостиную и заметно расслабился.

– В доме мы одни, – зачем-то предупредил его я с коротким смешком.

– Наверняка, – усмехнулся Невилл. – Разве он не маггл?

Я кивнул. К Невиллу вернулась обычная самоуверенность: он поддёрнул брюки, уселся на диван, словно не замечая обустроенного там лежбища. Книга, угнездившаяся в складках пледа, выскользнула и хлопнулась об пол. Броскую надпись на обложке не заметил бы лишь слепой. Невилл поднял учебник, покрутил, заглянул в текст и вдруг рассмеялся:

– И ты решился побиться головой об стенку?

Я подошёл к нему и отнял книгу настолько резко, что оцарапал пальцы грубым краем обложки.

– Это моё дело, – я сел в кресло, прижав её к животу. – Стоит ли смеяться над попыткой вырваться из лап зависимости?

– Извини, – Невилл поднял руки в знак примирения. – Это не в твою сторону. Просто каждый человек пытается доказать, что мыслит и поступает оригинально. И практически каждый второй наркоман начинает учить наркологию в надежде отыскать рецепт спасения. Оригинально? Нет, конечно же, нет. А смеялся я по другой причине. Как много ты понял из этого учебника?

– Самую малость, – пробормотал я, чувствуя себя достаточно глупо. – Дальше введения текст напоминает зашифрованный.

– О да! У меня складывается впечатление, что люди, которые занимаются шифровкой донесений разведки, на досуге пишут учебники по разным направлениям. Вспомни Теорию Магии или Зельеварение! Чтобы понять написанное, к нему надо взять два справочника и ещё толковый словарь. В результате вместо одной книги ты читаешь четыре, растрачиваешь своё внимание, а в голове медленно вспучивается каша из остатков мозга и так и норовит вылезти из глаз и ушей. И что остаётся после прочтения? Обрывки заумных фраз, ты их как не понимал, так и не понимаешь?!

Невилл раскраснелся, он брызгал слюной, расписывая все тяготы ученического быта, который мне, если честно, не казался очень уж сложным, а учебники, пусть и не всегда понятные, не шли ни в какое сравнение с маггловской наркологией, одна фраза из которой ошеломляла больше заклинаний. Конечно, я ничего не ответил, иначе заспорив, мы могли никогда не расстаться. Я в итоге не понял, зачем он приходил –просить прощения или проверить, не полез ли я в петлю после его оплеухи, – Невилл послонялся по гостиной, не зная, куда себя приткнуть и ушёл, оставив на краешке столика пакет с известным содержимым, но сделал это скромно, словно оправдываясь.

Я проводил его до двери, равнодушно кивнул на прощание и, даже не прикоснувшись к наркотику, снова заполз под колючий плед. Мои рецепторы были накормлены, поэтому я и хорохорился, однако знал, что придёт совсем другое время и мне станет плевать, откуда появился пакет с необходимым веществом.

Текст с неизвестными терминами склеивал веки и туманил и без того не ясный разум. Отбросить бы учебник и забыть о неоригинальной попытке, но уже следующим вечером книг в моей постели стало две: наркология и словарь медицинских терминов. Я твёрдо вознамерился узнать, что бродило по моим венам.

И, знаете, профессор, я нашёл: наркология – довольно занятная наука, но, к несчастью, несовершенная, как всё маггловское. Я читал и в нарисованных портретах узнавал себя и людей из своего окружения. Оказывается, наркоманы ищут товарищества друг друга, схожи по поведению с инфантильными подростками (бросая вызов породившему их обществу, они мелко хулиганят) и мыслят настолько одинаково, что, зная одного, ты знаешь их всех. С чем я не соглашался, пожалуй, это утверждение: умственное и психологическое развитие наркомана полностью останавливается в то время, когда он начал употреблять наркотики – дальше он только деградирует.

– Вы считаете, что это не правда? – Снейп испытывающе смотрел на рассказчика. – Или пытаетесь показать людей лучше, чем они есть?

– Ни то ни другое, сэр, – Гарри улыбнулся, отчего на его щеках обозначились ямочки. – Не только наркоманы, но и обычные люди, построив свой мирок, перестают интересоваться внешним. Они одеваются по моде, которую понимают, смотрят устаревшие фильмы и всячески отрицают всё новое. А многие женщины, удачно выходя замуж, забывают о внешнем виде, опускаются и напоминают оборванок больше, чем счастливых в браке людей.

– Защищаете свою братию, Поттер? – ядовито осведомился Снейп, щуря непроницаемо-чёрные глаза.

– Защищаю, – с вызовом ответил Поттер. – Среди моих «братьев» были люди, которые не уступили бы вам в уме!

– Ой ли! – поморщился директор. – Мало верится, что кто-то из них занимал значимый пост в маггловском мире.

– Причём тут пост? Мы говорим об уме!

– И в чём же их ум проявлялся?

– В разном, – обтекаемо пояснил Поттер, настороженно глядя на Снейпа. Его речь напоминала поход по минному полю – в конце концов, он был просителем, а не директор Хогвартса. – Но можете не сомневаться, я не подсуживаю своей, как вы выразились, братии. Среди наркоманов есть люди удивительных способностей. На моём пути встречались и доктора наук, и переводчики, свободно владеющие несколькими языками. Если вы мне не верите, то ответьте на такой вопрос: почему, сколько полиция не вносит новых веществ в перечень наркотиков, незапрещённых новых не становится меньше? Случайных открытий не так уж много. Героин, морфий да налоксон. А остальное? Не успели запретить морфий – нашли кодеин, не успели ограничить кодеин – научились отбивать лоперамид никотиновой кислотой… И этот процесс бесконечен. А мог ли быть он таковым, если бы наркоманы были дурнее полиции? Называя наркоманов застрявшими в своём времени, стоит оглянуться вокруг: мир полнится людьми ограниченными и бездуховными. И наркотики тут не причём.

– Этот спор неуместен, – Снейп вздохнул, провёл пальцами по волосам и вдруг улыбнулся. Он не менял причёску (да что причёска – даже длина волос оставалась неизменной) со времён студенчества. О своём интеллекте он, конечно, не сказал бы подобного, но какая-то мелочь всё же косвенно подтверждала высказывания Гарри. – Вернёмся к Долгопупсу.

Гарри кивнул, откашлялся, сгорбился больше на своём нелепом табурете, словно собственный рассказ пригибал его ниже к бренной земле.

«В которую ему ещё предстоит лечь», – он вряд ли бы признался, но от этой мысли у Снейпа задрожали руки.

– Как говорил раньше, я предполагал, что Невилл следил за мной. Многие наши столкновения были подстроены в духе недооценённых фанатов знаменитостей.

Встреча с Невиллом даже Войтеку показалась фальшивой и нелепой. Мы как раз огибали Сент-Пол, лавируя в толпе туристов, которых на Ладгейт-Хилл всегда множество, и разговаривали о нём. И, словно мы произнесли тайное имя демона в шепчущей галерее, он вышел нам навстречу. По его лицу никто бы не предположил, что он помнил и стычку с Войтеком, и причину нашей размолвки – радушие из него так и пёрло. Войтек, конечно, обфыркал его костюм из твида и шейный платок, место которым было никак не на рубеже миллениума, но в целом Невилл выделялся на фоне кое-как одетых людей в лучшую сторону. Его манера держаться тоже никак не вязалась ни с нашим одеянием, ни с небрежными стрижками, ни с привычками – в отличие от него мы с Войтеком старались спрятать лица за капюшонами неприметных толстовок, сутулились и засовывали руки в карманы. И всё же он не торопился попрощаться, обсудив погоду и намекнув о совместных знакомых, о которых я, якобы, хотел узнать.

Его попытки сплавить Войтека подальше были очевидны, отчего мой маггловский друг кривился и назло Невиллу жался поближе ко мне. Если бы не сдавливающая желудок тревога, я, без сомнения, получил от этого представления массу удовольствия, но мы пребывали в своём извечном поиске. К тому же я не успел заскочить в Гринготтс и сменить галлеоны на фунты, можно сказать, что мы оказались на мели. С Невиллом под боком мы и не надеялись обчистить какого-то зазевавшегося туриста: он привлекал к себе взгляды, как оценивающие, так и недоумевающие – уж слишком широко он улыбался двум замухрышкам.

– Воровство? – взвился Снейп. – Вы пали так низко?

– В своё оправдание могу возразить, что случалось это нечасто. Тот раз, когда Невилл подстроил нашу встречу, был не первым, но оказался последним.

– И всё равно: воровство???

– А лучше было бы оказать интимную услугу? – спокойно парировал Гарри, однако на щеках всё же появились предательские пятнышки румянца. – Мы искали деньги. Быстрые деньги!

– В толпе туристов и вдруг интим? – брезгливо бросил Снейп. – За такое зрелище вам светил крупный барыш!

– Скорее мы бы попали под суд за нарушение порядка, чем получили вожделенные деньги. К тому же люди платят неохотно за те спектакли, которые они не заказывали.

– Я боюсь ваших дальнейших признаний, Поттер, – покаялся Снейп. – Для меня, как преподавателя, описываемая вами жизнь кажется пугающей бездной, в темноте которой горят глаза невиданных чудовищ.

Гарри усмехнулся и снова поёжился, натягивая на кончики пальцев длинные рукава грязной толстовки, будто даже после смерти мёрз.

– А она такая и есть. Когда Войтек понял, что Невилл свёл на нет наши поиски удовольствий, он буркнул: «Пошли ко мне – побалуемся домашкой, поможешь как раз…». Я кивнул, надеясь, что Невилл побрезгует сунуться в квартиру Войтека, маггловскую, далёкую от респектабельности халупу, от которой и человек попроще был бы в шоке. Да, человек попроще несомненно бежал бы оттуда, сломя голову (хотя я не заметил особенной брезгливости у судьи, иногда наведывающегося к Войтеку на «чашечку секса», как любил он говорить), но Невилл относился к совсем другой касте. Он привык и к пятнам на полу, и к картине полного запустения. И тараканы, гуляющие по оставшимся с завтрака объедкам, не вызвали у него даже тени отвращения на лице.

– То есть Долгопупс без приглашения отправился в гости к вашему новому другу?

– Не то чтобы без приглашения. Услышав о домашке, он ненавязчиво поинтересовался о её составе и рецептуре и загорелся попробовать «славянское чудо». Хотя я назвал бы чудом совсем другое: я потерял дар речи, когда увидел однажды Войтека, с аппетитом уплетающего булку с маком. Поразительно, что растение, из которого производят героин, можно есть. И не просто есть, а кормить им детей, потому что Войтек объяснил: в Чехии это популярное лакомство. Но Невилл назвал чудом не булки, конечно, а изобретательность, с которой славяне обыгрывали недостаток героина. На аргументы Войтека, что у него нет столько соломы, Невилл вытащил из кармана своего дорогого пиджака брусок, в котором с подсказкой и я, и Войтек (не каждый день такое богатство видят даже самые старые наркоманы) опознали опий. После этого доведённые потребностью до отчаянья, мы не гнали Невилла из нашей компании. Дармового зелья хотелось всем.

– Чисто исследовательский интерес: отличается «домашка» из опия от «соломенной»?

– Конечно! – с горячностью ответил Гарри. – Крепостью она ничуть не уступает героину. Лишь эффект, словно ударили по голове табуреткой, никуда не исчезает. Героин в этом отношении мягче.

Я тогда подумал: ну вмазались – да и вмазались, хотя какое-то дурное предчувствие не отпускало меня. Я отмахнулся от собственной интуиции, как от надоедливого насекомого. Невилл дегустировал новое для себя зелье с энтузиазмом, он едва ли не приплясывал на месте, а взор его горел, как у учёного, нашедшего панацею от смертельного вируса. Стыдно сказать, на что тратился энтузиазм. Вопреки моим предчувствиям, ничего в тот день плохого не произошло: мы расслабились и спустя несколько часов разбрелись по своим углам, едва переставляя ноги. Неиспользованную часть бруска Невилл оставил у Войтека: вряд ли он смог бы сварганить «славянское чудо», не имея реактивов и навыков. Мы не удивились этой мелочи, а стоило обратить внимание.


	12. Chapter 12

– А дальше случилось то, чего я не ожидал никак. Наверное, во мне говорит другое воспитание. Проведя очередную ночь без сна над учебниками, я выполз из дома далеко за полдень и сразу же направился к Войтеку. В кармане лежали свёрнутые в трубочку фунты и, значит, проблем с драгами не предвиделось. С Невиллом встречались накануне и поэтому я не ждал его и не трепал и так шалящие нервы.

Войтек открыл дверь, не спрашивая, мрачно осмотрел меня с ног до головы, видимо, что-то прикидывая, а потом всё же впустил. По его вялой улыбке несложно догадаться: он не особенно-то был и рад мне.

– Случилось что? – спросил я ему в спину. Спина и Войтек замерли, словно их парализовало.

– Приятель твой случился, – буркнул Войтек со вздохом. – Сегодня прямо с утра.

– Невилл? – не веря своим ушам переспросил я. – Ему что от тебя понадобилось?

– Не нравлюсь я твоему другу, – наконец блеснул зубами Войтек. – Крепко не нравлюсь. Похоже, ревнует он.  
Помню, я смутился из-за этих его слов. Перед мысленным взором замелькали картинки вечера нашей ссоры, неуклюжие попытки Невилла то ли соблазнить, то ли облапать.

Войтек хмыкнул – на его лицо снова будто туча набежала.

– Он обвинял меня в воровстве, – пояснил он своё мрачное настроение. – Ну да, не праведник я: не чистеньким за кайф расплачиваюсь, но своих я никогда не дурил.

– Плюнь на него, – я сел рядом с ним на разобранную кровать (такие вещи меня уже давно ни капельки не беспокоили) и обнял за плечи. – Да и что ты мог украсть? Его шейный платок или трусы из чистого шёлка.

Войтек хихикнул – он, как и я, потешался над старомодностью невиллового облачения.

– Опий, который он принёс, – наконец приоткрыл завесу тайны их ссоры Войтек. – Мол, рассчитывал он его на нас троих, а я покромсал и заначил для себя.

– Так что же он лабораторный журнал не вёл? – возмутился я.

– Я ему то же самое сказал. Мы не взвешивали брусок – чёрт его знает, сколько там осталось того опия. Доз десять-пятнадцать навскидку. Он взбеленился, в драку полез, слюнями брызжет – заплевал всего, морда багровая, того и гляди, лопнет от злости. Утопил бы меня в слюнях, если бы соседи полицией не пригрозили. Мадам Мэрчбенкс, соседка справа, вылезла из своей вонючей дыры и открыла хавало – его на раз-два переорала. Он зыркнул, толкнул меня напоследок и прошипел, типа: «Пожалеешь» и ввернул слово, которое я не понял. «Маггл» или что-то наподобие.

– Статус Секретности для Долгопупса, вероятно, пустой звук, – констатировал Снейп, фыркнув.

– Да, я едва убедил Войтека, что Невилл откопал где-то новомодное словечко. И даже с честным видом соврал, мол, «маггл» равно «вору». А потом с ужасом смотрел, как он чихвостил барыгу, называя его наглым магглом.

– Не представляю Долгопупса мстящим кому-либо даже из ревности.

– Я тоже, а предполагать следовало бы. Такие вот тихони с печальными глазами на поверку оказываются достаточно гнилыми типчиками. Войтек, привыкший к сонму разных угроз каждый день, и ухом не повёл в сторону Невилла. Я не стану описывать наши будни: в то время с драгами перебоя не было, к тому же ещё оставалась часть невиллового подношения. Откуда у меня чистейший героин, я не признался, поскольку догадывался, что Войтек принципиально к нему не прикоснётся.

Мы беззаботно принимали все бонусы, щедро раздаваемые жизнью, как будто предчувствовали скорые перемены. Оставшийся брусок Войтек не тронул, завернул его в старую газеты и спрятал в прихожей, чтобы «швырнуть в харю» Невиллу при случае. Случая не случилось. Долгопупс словно канул в Лету. Он перестал осаждать мой дом и не появлялся на глаза нам обоим. Мы не скучали. Но сладостный воздух лондонского мегаполиса, где выхлопы бензиновых двигателей перемешивались с вонью уличной еды и испарениями с реки, был пронизан надвигающейся бедой. Я беспокоился, Войтек подсовывал мне антидепрессанты, но предчувствие не отпускало: крутилось тревожными мыслями и снами. Я начал подозревать, что схожу с ума.

Я готовился посмеяться над своим «нежным восприятием», но в один из дней пропал Войтек. Честно признаюсь, я сильно струхнул… испугался, не застав его дома. Я метнулся к докам, он иногда подрабатывал грузчиком или упаковщиком – по надобности, но и там ничего не знали о его местонахождении. Я перешерстил все притоны, в которых бывал или о которых слышал – без толку, будто маслянистые воды Темзы поглотили его.

Да, я говорил вам, что Войтек не был моим другом, но за время нашего общего увлечения я привязался к нему. Возможно, повстречались бы мы при других обстоятельствах, обязательно бы сдружились. И всё равно я благодарен судьбе, что познакомился с ним: мне было бы гораздо сложнее смириться со своей неприглядной жизнью, если бы не он.

Появился он всё так же внезапно: похудевший, бледный и затравленный. Я уже не надеялся увидеть его снова, иногда заходил по привычке, пытаясь усмирить свою совесть, что делаю всё возможное для поисков.

Мадам Мэрчбенкс, старая алкоголичка, взяла за моду вываливаться из своего логова, выпускающего миазмы удивительной убойной силы, и скрипучим голосом мне отчитывалась, что Войтек домой не появлялся, но зато его разыскивала толпа неизвестных ей личностей. Едва держась на ногах и ежеминутно поправляя облезшее боа на впалой груди, она с дотошностью следователя описывала мне всех посетителей, то ли веря, что мы не просто друзья, а возлюбленные, то ли я ей был чем-то симпатичен. Я всегда её сердечно благодарил за внимательность и участие, дожидался от неё слабой улыбки и неизменно помогал ей прикурить – она дымила самокрутки через старый янтарный мундштук.

И вдруг дверь, в которую я звонил и стучал без толку на протяжении долгого времени, отворилась. Я был так рад возвращению Войтека, что бросился обнимать и тормошить его прямо на пороге. Мадам Мэрчбенкс по своему обыкновению выползла из воняющей квартиры, смахнула концом боа набежавшие слёзы умиления и широко улыбнулась, явив нам весь набор гнилых пеньков вместо зубов. Мне не показалось, что она считала нас больше, чем друзьями – никаких воплей о не традиционности наших отношений не последовало. Наоборот, она достала откуда-то из-за спины бутылку с мутно-бурой жидкостью и грязный стакан и предложила отпраздновать, на что Войтек, обычно ладивший с ней, буркнул: «Не пью!» и, сбросив с себя мои руки, ушёл вглубь жилища.

Мадам не расстроилась, приложилась к горлышку и проскрипела:  
– Иди, успокаивай своего дружка, – и похабно мне подмигнула.

Я немного потоптался на пороге и, рассудив: если бы Войтек не хотел меня видеть, он захлопнул бы дверь перед носом, а не оставил её приоткрытой; прокрался внутрь. «Мой дружок» лежал на постели, отвернувшись лицом к стене, и молчал.

Должно быть, от радости я умудрился сложить и произнести долгую речь о привязанностях и о том, как я скучал за ним. Войтек слушал – по крайней мере, уши и щёки у него покраснели, но не шевельнулся и не удосужился повернуться ко мне лицом. Я тронул его за плечо, мышцы под моими пальцами закаменели. Я всячески пытался его разговорить, но в день возвращения мне этого не удалось. И, почувствовав себя лишним, я распрощался и ушёл, аккуратно прикрыв дверь – Войтек то ли заснул, то ли пребывал в каком-то виде транса.

Следующий день оказался богат на события. Спозаранку я выскочил из дома, надеясь перехватить Войтека и «поправить» с ним здоровье – его хандра просто не могла устоять перед кайфом и обязана сгинуть без следа. Конечно, мы, волшебники, мним себя специалистами в конспирации и всех окружающих магглов снисходительно считаем дураками. 

Войтек сидел в сквере площади Гриммо (помните? Загибающееся такое местечко) – каждый раз, когда покидал особняк, я пересекал его поперёк и ещё дивился, зачем в этом малосимпатичном месте лавочка: разве найдётся желающие отдохнуть на ней?

Войтек сидел на лавке, нахохлившись, будто воробей во время ливня. Я засомневался – всё же волшебные суеверия мне не чужды – ждёт ли он меня или очередного знакомца, чтобы разжиться необходимым для себя. Однако завидев меня, он вскочил, чем и поставил точку в моих размышлениях – Войтек давно уже знал, где я обитаю, или, по крайней мере, догадывался, в каком направлении искать.

Его уныние то и дело прорывалось сквозь заслон чарующей улыбки и якобы отличного настроения. От предложения «кайфануть» он побледнел и сник. Так что насев на него с упорством настоящего Поттера, я и выяснил…

Отец Войтека давно махнул рукой на сына, но периодически всё же порывался наставить его на путь истинный. Делал это он с большими перерывами: будучи фармацевтом, он ещё дополнительно читал лекции в медицинском колледже… в том, что на Стренде, и занимался научной работой: писал статьи, ездил на конференции. На сына времени не хватало. Что вполне устраивало и Войтека, и его папашу. Борьба за непутёвого сына закончилась переездом из Брно в Лондон. Правда, даже Войтек сомневался, что переезд понадобился для его лечения – скорее всего, говорил он, отцу просто хотелось признания, но для матери была разыграно целое представление с наркотиками и терапией. Мать долго не протянула: спустя всего пару месяцев после эмиграции умерла от быстротечной лёгочной болезни, и отец с сыном поторопились зажить каждый своей жизнью.

Невилл, вероятно, страдал тем же снобизмом волшебников, что и я. Он не таился и не втирался в доверие, он просто возник на пороге. Странно услышать: приятный молодой человек в костюме, «который в моё время считался щегольским», появился на пороге профессора и, сочувствуя горю отца (непутёвый сын, единственное напоминание о горячо любимой супруге-покойницы), уговорил действовать радикально.

Я не видел отца Войтека, но не ошибся бы, предположив, что без магического влияния незнакомый парень вряд ли стал бы симпатичен и убедителен.

– И насколько радикально отец лечил сына? Запер в подвале, пока ваш друг не пообещал больше не касаться отравы?

– Радикальней, профессор, намного радикальней. В магическом мире Войтека ждал бы Круциатус от чистокровного отца и какие-то манипуляции с памятью. Магглы же изобрели куда более страшный способ: подшивка!

– Звучит обыденно, особенно для того, кто не чурается библиотек.

– А на самом деле это пытки в чистом виде. Отец отправил Войтека в частную клинику, где ему сначала с помощью капельницы почистили организм от наркотиков, а потом провели пустячную операцию и в спину, в область почек вшили капсулу с нейтрализующим опиаты веществом.

– Что плохого в этом? По-моему, прекрасный стимул для отказа от наркотиков.

– Я недаром говорил, что абстиненция приравнена к пыткам. Зависимость от наркотиков никуда не делась, но почувствовать, накормить опиатные рецепторы не получается, и тяга к драгам понемногу начинает сводить с ума. Один положительный момент всё же есть: чистый организм, а, значит, не ломает. Потому что, согласитесь, было бы до чёртиков обидно: опиаты не работают, зависимость будоражит и без того нестабильную психику, а ещё и сопли с температурой.

– И сколько действует такой метод? Вряд ли долго: чтобы растянуть подшивку на годы, потребовалась бы цистерна блокирующего состава.

– Блокирующий состав – это всё тот же налтрексон (налоксон), купирующий передозировки. Он блокирует рецепторы головного мозга, которые отвечают за кайф, и из-за него никакого удовольствия от приёма наркотиков. Вся процедура кодирования рассчитана на логику: зачем тратить деньги, если нет отдачи. Подшивают на три месяца или полгода, и за это время любой наркоман смирится – кайфа не будет. Да, так бы и случилось, если бы не тяга.

На этот случай наука наркология говорит, что лишь подтверждает – обычные люди не понимают разницу между перетерпеть желание полакомиться мороженым и тягой к наркотику:  
«Специалист просвещает пациента о динамической природе тяги к наркотикам, которую активирует триггер. Если тяга сильная то, как правило, она кратковременная, и ее можно «переждать» переключая свое внимание и отвлекаясь. С увеличением времени воздержания, тяга как приливная волна, откатится назад и сойдет на нет. Но некоторые пациенты говорят о том, что они употребляют наркотики, чтобы избавиться от тяги. <…> В качестве метафоры мы используем иносказательный образ «Кормления дракона». Чем больше кормить дракона – тем сильнее и могущественнее он будет становиться. Перестав беспокоить после еды, на время, в другой раз дракон будет просить еще больше пищи. Единственный способ его победить – не кормить его вообще.»

– И ваши, как вы утверждали, умные наркоманы не научились обходить подшивку?

– Научились, но, к сожалению, узнал я об этом позже, когда исправить ничего нельзя. Я принимал Войтека-наркомана, мне и дела не было до претензий его отца, человека совершенно чужого. Я бы тоже хотел излечить своего друга от зависимости и излечиться сам, но причинять ему лишние страдания и обрекать на недо-жизнь… Нет, увольте! Налоксон, как вы чутко заметили, в капсуле конечен, поэтому нейтрализуют его с помощью опиатов. В несколько приёмов его бомбардируют большими дозами наркотиков, и вскорости удовольствие начинает пробиваться сквозь блокаду. Однако всё имеет цену: стоит опиатам попасть в кодированный организм, и ломка обеспечена.

Войтек терпел свою жажду долго: его хватило аж на полтора месяца. Вначале он бодро отмечал каждый прожитый день в календаре, зубоскаля насчёт «раньше сядем, раньше выйдем», потом его запал иссяк, хорошее настроение покинуло, и он чаще пребывал в угрюмом, несвойственном себе, оцепенении. Я старался поддержать его, пропускал приёмы и тоже отмечал дни собственного воздержания. Но, если я, доведённый до крайности, мог немного побаловать себя «сладеньким», то ему оставались лишь метки в календаре, по истечении времени становившиеся всё небрежней и кривее. Как он переживал ночи, я даже боюсь представить: наркоманы – ночные создания, и главная их активность приходится на время после полуночи. Но от моего предложения составить ему компанию он отказался: мне казалось, что он подыскивал подпольную клинику, которая бы за низкую плату удалила капсулу и оставила бы ему жизнь. Я был готов ссудить его деньгами, но он неизменно отнекивался, отчего меня не отпускало чувство вины – моя недальновидность привела в его мирок Невилла. Войтек ел горстями антидепрессанты и транквилизаторы, но, по моим наблюдениям, помогали они чуть и только в ясную погоду. Ветер менялся, и Войтек громил свою квартиру, кляня на все лады всех «чистоплюев».

Я ждал срыва, нервничал, отчего моя магия начала сбоить. Заклинания мне удавались через раз, напряжение требовало принять больше «успокоительных» веществ. Я старался спрятать от Войтека редкие приёмы, но он не был ни дураком, ни простофилей, и это дразнило его ещё больше.

Восточный ветер поменял направление, я промучился всю ночь, обмирая от страха и трясясь в непонятном мне ознобе. Моей жизнью правили ОНИ. Опиатные рецепторы. Они выросли словно поганки после дождя, прямо колониями. В своих грёзах я даже их видел: это такие раззявленные рты с гнилыми зубами вместо шляпок и на тоненьких ножках-стебельках. И эти «ротики» орали, требовали в полный голос:

– Эй, хозяин! Ты забыл о нас? Жрать! Мы хотим жрать! – скандировали они стройным и оглушительным хором.

– Я же вчера вам давал! Что, мало? Потерпите ещё чуть-чуть!

– Конечно мало. Мы и распробовать не все успели. Многим вообще не досталось ничего. Нам плохо, мы голодные.

Они завывали, соблазняли неизведанными удовольствиями, а я лежал в постели, смотрел в потолок и пытался унять трясущиеся губы. Я знал, что Войтеку хуже, чем мне.


	13. Chapter 13

Утром я едва поднялся на ноги, меня валило обратно в кровать, дрожь никуда не делась, знобило и текло из носа. Я потеребил запечатанный шприц и положил его снова в ящик – Войтек сразу понял бы. И даже, если бы не понял моего «сытого» состояния – чувство вины меня прикончило. Решительно отодвинув все соблазны в сторону, я отправился к Войтеку. Мне почему-то казалось, что бросать его один на один с жаждой – большая подлость, чем совершил Невилл, заставив отца-профессора вспомнить о проблемах сына.

Дверь в квартиру Войтека была открыта, не распахнута настежь, но я вошёл без труда. Обмирая от ужаса, я поскрёбся в комнату (мне показалось, что Войтек не один и, ввалившись без предупреждения, я обязательно наткнусь на сцену «подработки») и прислушался. Мне не ответили, но вой, раздавшийся следом, развеял все мои сомнения: я ворвался внутрь и замер, не узнавая комнаты, в которой бывал не раз.

Плохая ночь оставила отпечаток на всём: мне вначале почудилось, что Войтек решил не тратить бессонные ночи зря и затеял ремонт, правда, непонятно на какие гроши. Но нет, старую мебель никто не выбрасывал – её изломали, изрубили в мелкие щепки топором, валяющимся тут же, в углу. Ковёр почти скрылся под обломками старой жизни. Посередине комнаты, на крошечном, более-менее чистом пятачке, сидел Войтек. Он не спал уже несколько дней, и его красота, которую пощадили даже наркотики, поблёкла, выцвела под напором «правильных» методов терапии. Я не узнавал его: ввалившиеся щёки (кажется, есть он тоже забывал, питаясь одними только таблетками), запавшие глаза, потрескавшиеся губы. Взгляд его, обычно добрый и лукавый, стал мутнее вод Темзы в период дождей. Не уверен, что он узнал меня – ни одной эмоции не проступило на лице. Я глянул на его руки и содрогнулся: пальцы покрывала свежая кровь.

Я бросился к нему, он что-то лепетал, закатив глаза. Его спина, едва прикрытая изодранной футболкой, кровоточила.

– Помоги мне, – разобрал я лепет. – Вытащи… Я больше не могу!

По впалым щекам, грязным от клочковатой щетины, текли слёзы. Он свернулся клубочком в моих руках, всхлипывал и сжимал всё сильнее добытый где-то скальпель. Сама мысль вынуть из его кулака инструмент, нащупать бугорок, где скрывается капсула, а потом взрезать кожу, без анестезии, по-живому, вызывала у меня тошноту и панику.

Я представил, как разойдётся разрез, как кровь польётся, не переставая, а я буду ковыряться грязными пальцами в ране, слушать вопли и стоны Войтека… Разве это вообще возможно? Да, я струсил, побоялся оказать ему помощь такого толка. Не из-за собственного эгоизма – я не умел потрошить себе подобных. Просто не умел.

– Мистер Поттер, вы же наркоман! Сами говорили, что ковыряние в пожённых венах – норма. Значит, кровь для вас не такое уж и шокирующее зрелище.

– Знаете, профессор Снейп, – кривовато ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Я – наркоман, а не хирург. Да, кровь для меня не новость, но разве кровь близкого человека не вводит в ступор? Я не приучен кромсать, я не умею быть точным и собранным. К тому же, из-за ломки я весь сотрясался, а не просто слегка дрожал.

Войтеку надоело ждать моего решения, он выпутался из моих объятий и отскочил в сторону, не замечая, как острые щепки впиваются в его босые ступни.

– Я сам! – Он завыл, я замер, парализованный ужасом. Я так не боялся в войну, а в мирное время и не представлял, что этому липкому кошмару осталось место. – За что, отец? За что?

Словно в замедленной съёмке, его рука со скальпелем взлетела, инструмент вонзился ему в спину, и капли крови разлетелись окрест. Тошнота поднялась к моему горлу, но я даже не заметил её – кинулся к Войтеку, попытался забрать у него окровавленный скальпель. Вы пробовали бороться с безумцем? Нет? Я проигрывал ему: сострадание и в десятой части не сделало меня настолько сильным, как отчаянье и жажда – его. Я лишь изранил руки, Войтек с лёгкостью отбросил меня к стене и продолжал наносить себе порез за порезом. Всё вокруг было окроплено кровью.

– Остановись! – я, кажется, сам захлёбывался слезами пополам с соплями. – Я попробую! Дай сюда скальпель.

Мой окрик подействовал на него, как хорошая оплеуха – он зашатался, отпихнул несколько самых крупных кусков дерева и улёгся прямо на пол ничком, подложив под щеку скрещенные руки. Футболка пропиталась кровью и постепенно по краям красное пятно темнело. Я оторвал ткань от ран и обтёр пальцы от предполагаемой грязи о собственные джинсы. Этого, конечно, было мало для полноценного обеззараживания.

– Где спирт? – прохрипел я, усмиряя трясучку глубоким дыханием. Скальпель в моей руке выглядел безобидно, не верилось, что им можно нанести смертельную рану.

– На окне.

На подоконнике комнаты не было ничего – даже горшок с усыхающим маком лежав в осколках под окном. Я поплёлся на кухню. Да, бутылка стояла на обозначенном месте, но спирта в ней было на донышке – помыть руки не хватило бы. Я едва смочил пальцы правой, остатками полил спину тихо лежащего Войтека.

Операцию я хотел бы вычеркнуть из памяти: кровь лилась рекой, у меня руки ходили ходуном. Я благодарен Войтеку, что он не издал ни звука: если бы он стенал, как баньши, я бы не смог исполосовать ему спину и достать злополучную капсулу.

Он захрипел впервые, когда я с остервенением раздавил причину наших мытарств. К счастью, в квартире были и вата, и бинты – я перевязал его как умел и побежал в особняк на Гриммо за героином.

– Мне казалось, вы рассказывали о дне смерти вашего знакомца? Так что же послужило её причиной? Долгопупс, решив, что сделано недостаточно, вернулся добить? – Снейп скривился, но, заметив заблестевшие глаза собеседника, осёкся. – Простите.

– Вполне возможно, что его убил Я, – выкрикнул Гарри и ссутулился, закрывая голову руками. – Нервное напряжение, ломка, недосып, дурное стечение обстоятельств – не знаю! Я, счастливый, что нелёгкое испытание закончилось, пробежался до особняка и обратно, мы немного перестарались с празднованием (не так чтобы устроить себе передозировку, но до полумёртвого состояния) и отключились прямо на полу, практически в объятиях друг друга, ибо только крошечный пятачок оставался сравнительно пригодным для нашего отдыха… Очнулся я от озноба, прямо-таки леденящего, будто бы, пока я пребывал в мире грёз, меня перетащили и бросили в морозильную камеру. Я поёжился, толкнул Войтека в плечо…

Его тело ощущалось сгустком холода, я хотел закричать и выдавил лишь жалкий хрип – мой друг лежал в луже собственной крови и был мёртв. Моя одежда тоже пропиталась ею и липла к телу, словно смерть тянула и ко мне костлявые и вымораживающие всё живое руки.

Я не могу описать своего тогдашнего состояния: не ступор и не отупение от наркотиков, но и не истерика в обычном смысле этого слова: я ходил из угла в угол, косился на труп Войтека и не мог остановиться. Потом бросался к нему, тормошил, надеясь, что мне всё привиделось, и, на самом деле, он сейчас, вот-вот, откроет мутные от кайфа глаза… Я убеждал себя, что он дольше постился, поэтому в отключке, но где-то в глубине души я уже знал: ничего не будет – даже магия не воскрешает почивших в бозе.

Время шло, лужа на ковре подсыхала и скверно пахла. На руках схватывалась корка. Я ринулся в ванную комнату и долго отмывал кровь от пальцев, сухо всхлипывая. В моих переживаниях не было страха за свою свободу – во мне зрела уверенность, что полиции никогда не найти волшебника, если он этого не хочет.

– Матерь божия! Святая Мадонна! – Возглас из комнаты прервал мои попытки содрать кожу с ладоней.

Мадам Мэрчбенкс смотрела на тело Войтека и усердно крестилась рукой с зажатым между пальцами мундштуком.

У меня перехватило дыхание, перед глазами всё поплыло, и я чудом не рухнул на пороге комнаты. Вместо меня упала мадам. Вот она стояла, с ужасом в глазах, исчерченных лопнувшими капиллярами, вот она уже лежит поперёк тела Войтека и дёргается, как марионетка с запутанными нитями. Затихла мадам быстро – изо рта и носа у неё полились чёрные струйки, и глаза остекленели. Не знаю, убил ли я Войтека или же он сам себя резанул слишком глубоко, но её смерть – точно на моей совести. Последний выброс. Больше магия меня не слушалась. Общество мертвецов – это не нарушение Статута, я не один раз пытался аппарировать в сквер на площади Гриммо, но ничего у меня не вышло.

В итоге я дождался ночи, сидя на кухне и закусывая губы, чтобы не кричать, а, когда стемнело, украдкой пробрался к собственному дому. Только в своей комнате я дал волю чувствам: выл, рыдал и стонал, но вернуть обратно этот день и пережить его, исправив ошибки, возможности не было.

«…Умер друг у меня – вот какая беда…  
Как мне быть – не могу и ума приложить.  
Я не думал, не верил, не ждал никогда,  
Что без этого друга придется мне жить.  
Был в отъезде, когда схоронили его,  
В день прощанья у гроба не смог постоять.  
А теперь вот приеду – и нет ничего;  
Нет его. Нет совсем. Нет. Нигде не видать.  
На квартиру пойду к нему – там его нет.  
Есть та улица, дом, есть подъезд тот и дверь,  
Есть дощечка, где имя его – и теперь.  
Есть на вешалке палка его и пальто,  
Есть налево за дверью его кабинет…  
Всё тут есть… Только всё это вовсе не то,  
Потому что он был, а теперь его нет!  
Раньше как говорили друг другу мы с ним?  
Говорили: «Споём», «Посидим», «Позвоним»,  
Говорили: «Скажи», говорили: «Прочти»,  
Говорили: «Зайди ко мне завтра к пяти».  
А теперь привыкать надо к слову: «Он был».  
Привыкать говорить про него: «Говорил»,  
Говорил, приходил, помогал, выручал,  
Чтобы я не грустил – долго жить обещал,  
Ещё в памяти все твои живы черты,  
А уже не могу я сказать тебе «ты».  
Говорят, раз ты умер – таков уж закон, –  
Вместо «ты» про тебя говорить надо: «он»,  
Вместо слов, что люблю тебя, надо: «любил»,  
Вместо слов, что есть друг у меня, надо: «был».  
Так ли это? Не знаю. По-моему – нет!  
Свет погасшей звезды ещё тысячу лет  
К нам доходит. А что ей, звезде, до людей?  
Ты добрей был её, и теплей, и светлей,  
Да и срок невелик – тыщу лет мне не жить,  
На мой век тебя хватит – мне по дружбе светить.»  
©HentaiKnight


	14. Chapter 14

Я сорвался. Все мысли о светлом будущем и мечтания о выздоровлении словно вымело из моей головы. Я колол всё, что возможно было колоть, забыв о безопасности и благоразумии. Я растрачивал родительские состояние не на меценатство, а в пользу барыг и производителей наркотиков. Мой вклад в развитие Пакистана и Афганистана можно считать достаточно внушительным.

Люди, окружавшие меня, сменялись быстрее, чем осколки цветного стекла в детском калейдоскопе. Вы можете представить себе, какие суммы я спускал, по тому, что большинство мелких дилеров встречали меня с распростёртыми объятиями. Я стал завсегдатаем притонов, хотя с Войтеком мы оказывались в них несколько раз: обычно покупали товар и отваливали, страшась внезапной облавы.

Со смертью Войтека из моей жизни ушла надежда. Я больше не читал книг, не искал средств вернуть магию, и моё тело без привычной подпитки постепенно сдавало: всё чаще я болел, неважно ел, растеряв даже любовь к сладкому, не замечал погоды за окном и совсем отучился улыбаться. Кое-как я протянул несколько недель, но, убейте меня, если я помню что-то, кроме притонов и погоне за кайфом. Видите, как много значат случайные знакомства – две жизни срослись так прочно, что две смерти последовали одна за другой.

Гермиона, забежавшая узнать о моих делах, струхнула – наверное, я чертовски погано выглядел. Её смущал не только мой новый облик, но и запах, поселившийся в доме. Она говорила, что я, должно быть, болен – ей становилось нестерпимо от уксусного духа, пропитавшего, в первую очередь, мои одежду и волосы.

Я не отрицал: мне было, конечно, всё равно, что она подумала, узнай правду – безвольный, глупый, недальновидный – или придумала что-то ещё, её словарный запас побогаче моего, но мне не хотелось омрачать её и так безрадостное существование этой напастью. И вас прошу, профессор, не говорите ей о причине моей смерти. Придумайте, пожалуйста, красивый вариант: отравление, быстротечная болезнь. Она видела меня, должна поверить.

– Предлагаете солгать? – Снейп крутил в пальцах перо и даже не смотрел на умоляющего его мальчишку. – Не причина вашей смерти опечалит её больше всего, а сама смерть. Причинами озабочиваются чужие люди. Я не хочу лгать не потому что мне сложно придумать благовидный предлог – я дал себе зарок: не становиться похожим на профессора Дамблдора – ему-то ничего не стоило соврать во имя всеобщего блага. К тому же… Как вы собирались предостеречь своих друзей, если засекретите суть проблемы?

– Не знаю, – честно признался Гарри и всхлипнул. Потёр глаза и безрадостно улыбнулся. – Осталось недолго, мы уже на финишной прямой.

Я недаром говорил о барыгах как о нелюдях без понятий морали: в известной степени мою кончину приблизил один из них.

Ровно месяц спустя после смерти Войтека на моём пороге снова появился Невилл. Не открою секрета, я считал его убийцей. Да, я, как и большинство волшебников, атеист, но мне хотелось, чтобы «кровь за кровь» было не просто заповедью из Ветхого Завета – я жаждал убить Невилла почти так же сильно, как уколоться. Но куда мне, жалкому, потерявшему магию сладить с упитанным, полным сил Долгопупсом? Я понимал: дело безнадёжное. Поэтому, когда затрезвонили в дверь, я забился в самый тёмный угол и терпеливо ждал, что ему надоест измываться над звонком, и он уйдёт восвояси. Если бы он захотел попасть в дом, он проник бы без труда: чары на камине давно рассеялись, и восстановить их я не мог.

Но в тот день он потоптался на пороге и ушёл, а я остался без его щедрых подношений. Заначка у меня была, но чистейший героин достать не у Невилла проблематично, поэтому я держал его для совсем уж тяжёлых времён. На случай, если бы заболел и не смог выйти из дому.

– Она так и осталась неиспользованной? – Снейп поднялся из-за стола и подошёл ближе к картине. Гарри отшатнулся, словно директор мог, если захотел бы, ударить его или оттаскать за уши.

– И нет, и да, – опасливо продолжил Поттер. – На несколько доз остатков хватит.

Товар я покупал не по расписанию, а скорее по настроению. В тот день мои ноги понесли меня к станции «канализационного трамвая», а дальше в Ист-Энд, в королевство Джарвиса Капельки.

– Для наркодилера смешная фамилия.

– О нет, его фамилии я не знаю. И вряд ли кто-то из покупателей её знает. Это прозвище, данное субчику за его любимую фразу. Когда наркоманы оставались на мели, в доме заканчивались ценные вещи, они не брезговали клянчить у барыги в долг, и тогда Джарв надувался от ощущения собственной важности и бурчал: «Капельку, разве что». Хотя поговаривали, этот Капелька совсем не мужчина, а толстая цыганка, которую природа одарила крепким телосложением и роскошными прокуренными усами.

В тот день у Капельки был аншлаг. Накануне он исчезал, то ли за новым товаром, то ли где-то зависал – этого никто не знал наверняка, но изголодавшийся люд устроил что-то, вроде вечеринки, правда, пить не пили, но вода в процессе всё же понадобилась.

Я огляделся, наверное, подсознательно выискивая знакомое улыбчивое лицо Войтека в толпе совершенно безразличных мне людей. Вам может показаться, что я слишком циничен, но, вероятнее всего, сказывалась усталость от бесцельности своего существования, от грязных притонов, от оправдывающих свои пагубные пристрастия людей.

Одна из таких, вечно недовольных и недалёких, сидела прямо по центру достаточно большой комнаты и каждому, кто не отмахивался от неё, вещала о своих детях. Я слышал не единожды её рассказ, от него тошнило сильнее, чем от ломки. Её истеричный голос впивался в мой мозг, отчего впервые после смерти Войтека я почувствовал злость на эту глупую и подлую бабу. 

Вторая из той же породы, считающая себя прилежной матерью, курила рядом с первой, кивала и иногда поддёргивала ребёнка, ползающего у её ног и привязанного верёвкой за ножку кресла. Маленькая предосторожность. Она собиралась вмазаться, а верёвка не давала ни малейшей возможности любознательному малышу покинуть гостеприимный притон.

Пока же они мирно беседовали и вторая, поддёргивающая ребёнка, называла визгливую «Элис»*.

* В реальности её звали Аллой. По меткому выражению Доктора Хмурого, Аллочка-кодоедка (в основном она употребляла аптечный кодеин). Была на редкость образованная девушка и знала такое тяжелое слово, как «гематоэнцифаличесский барьер». История её передана максимально близко к настоящей.

Джарв куда-то подевался, и, дожидаясь его, я устроился подальше от двух наркоманок, но мне некуда было скрыться от их пронизывающих, подобно радиационным лучам, голосам. Эту самую Элис я помнил ещё с огромным животом: она, даже пребывая на сносях, не обходила притон своим вниманием. Но, судя по тому, что в тот день она была похожа на сушёную смокву, ей удалось родить. Правда, непонятно, помер ли ребёнок или, на свою беду, выжил. Впрочем, в неведении я оставался недолго.

– Когда выписка? – вопрошала курившая. – Сколько ещё они будут разбираться, отчего ему плохо?

– Я всё переживаю, как бы они не догадались… – визжала Элис, заламывая пальцы. – Муж не простит, если узнает. Он даже не курит… А я же хорошая мать! Его дети меня очень любят, только и слышно: «тётушка Элис! Тётушка Элис!» А я с ними везде: даже к барыгам хожу…

– Вот это ты попала, – посочувствовала её собеседница. – Они же по миконию сразу определяют… Первая младенческая какулька…

– Пока не догадались, всё грешат на мозговую инфекцию. На неё и списывают остальное: и спит он беспокойно, и рвёт его, и сопливит… Прям не знаю, что за горе?! – Она снова принялась выворачивать себе пальцы, но между тем её взгляд то и дело возвращался ко входу в комнату – ей не терпелось уже ощутить кайф.

– Его ломает, – уверенно протянула курившая. – Ты же его подсадила… Слушай, мой тебе совет: проберись в палату к сыну и накорми грудным молоком. В кишечнике ребёнка есть рецепторы: ломать сразу перестанет.

Элис хихикнула:  
– Так вот почему у нас самая тихая палата. Мне же запретили его кормить, а молоко прибывает. Я и подкармливаю детей всех из нашей палаты… И у нас такая тишь, словно и не послеродовое отделение…

– Тьфу ты! – сплюнул прямо на пол неподалёку сидевший мужчина. Он смерил обеих презрительным взглядом и пробурчал:  
– Я бы тебе руки-ноги повыдергал, если бы ты накормила опийным молоком моего ребёнка.

Элис зашмыгала носом:  
– Я хорошая мать! Но кто знал?

– А бросить на время беременности? Переломаться? – Его косматые брови так наползли на глаза, что со стороны казалось будто глаз у него не было вовсе.

– Нет! – воскликнула Элис. – И бросать не собираюсь!

– А деньги? – пыталась достучаться до неё вторая. – Лечение и кайф стоят недёшево…

– Пока же достаю? Мужу говорю, что на препараты, а потом детские деньги перечислят. Но я не брошу своего ребёнка, каким бы он не вырос, я – хорошая мать!

Бровастый мужик сплюнул снова и повернулся к женщинам спиной. Мне же хотелось вообще уйти. Я искренне желал крошечному мальчику смерти, потому что мозговая инфекция была наименьшей из бед ребёнка наркоманки.

К моему счастью, Элис, получив товар, ушла обратно в больницу, и я, наконец, мог без препятствий купить то, за чем, собственно, притащился в эту дыру.

Я употребил драг прямо в логове Джарвиса, обосновавшись на полуразвалившемся кресле, цвета обивки которого не помнил и сам владелец. Все мои помыслы стремились к одной цели: избавиться от болезненных воспоминаний: ковёр, пропитанный кровью, ледяной бок, касающийся меня, лицо, безобразное в мёртвости. От моего друга в этих обрывках не было ничего – память хранила не его жизнелюбие, а застывшую маску вместо лица. Ужас, который вызывала во мне смерть, не исчез – наоборот, его гибель всколыхнула всех моих демонов, точно винт проходящего корабля ил со дна реки, и они с удвоенной силой принялись терзать израненную душу. А израненной душе нужны обезболивающие средства – человечество не изобрело лучше опиатов.

– Плохое оправдание, – вздохнул Снейп. – Нам всем присуща танатофобия. Помните, Волдеморт ступил на кривую тропинку из-за неё. Он даже разорвал душу в погоне за бессмертием.

– Я же искалечил тело, – завершил Гарри с горькой усмешкой. – Героин, конечно, подарил мне кратковременное забытьё. Кресло в логове дилера стало моим убежищем. Пробуждение затянулось, и те несколько дней, пока оно длилось, показались мне продолжением самых глубинных и потаённых кошмаров.

Я говорил вам, профессор, что героин разбавляют всякой дрянью. Правда. Я могу сказать это с полной уверенностью человека, который продержался дольше всех – наверное, искорка магии ещё тлела. Так сложилось, что я хорошо запомнил – хотя эти люди мне были безразличны – кто вместе со мной «вкушал» наше общее лекарство. Да, я не собирался водить с ними дружбу, но невольно запоминал их лица – при моей противоправной жизни первейшая необходимость.

От барыги я едва уполз: усталость валила меня с ног, во рту поселился металлический привкус, приходилось постоянно сглатывать слюну, и всё равно она ниточками просачивалась с уголков. Толстовка на груди покрылась влажными пятнами от неё.

Чем дальше, становилось хуже: я даже подумал, что у меня началась ломка, и поверил в это. От кашля выворачивало едва ли не наизнанку, появился сильный насморк. И всё же что-то мне в моём состоянии казалось не так. Наверное, кровоточащие дёсны. А, возможно, и внезапность симптомов. Я вколол ещё одну дозу, свято веря: героин вылечит странное недомогание. Но стало хуже: тошнота выжимала и без того пустой желудок, я задыхался от накатывающих спазмов, выхаркивал воздух вместо желудочного сока и не понимал, чему обязан. К вечеру всё вроде поутихло, но я так и не заставил себя съесть хоть кусочек – от еды воротило. Я дополз до скверика на площади, отсиделся, сглатывая слёзы: я хорошо помнил Войтека на том же месте, а дальше поднялся и побрёл, не думая куда. Ноги, которые подобно лошадям, без понуканий вёзших пьяных хозяев до борделя, сами несли меня к барыге…

Толпу, окружившую машину «Скорой помощи», сложно было не заметить. Люди стояли плотно, их лица перекашивал страх и паника, а разговоры то и дело срывались на крик. В сером, тоскливом вечере такая суета выглядела чем-то чужеродным, несвойственным апатичному городу, который с циничным равнодушием провожал в другой мир многих своих жителей.

Я пробовал обойти столпотворение: мне не нравилось смотреть на тела погибших в автомобильных авариях или самоубийц – я вообще чурался мертвецов, зная собственную впечатлительность. Но люди, спешившие то ли уйти, то ли рассмотреть чужую кончину в деталях, вытолкнули меня ровно к автомобилю. Я не успел зажмуриться, упёршись взглядом в два накрытых простынями холма. Брусчатка вокруг была заляпана рвотой, от вида которой меня снова замутило. Подошедший врач откинул простынь… Я знал погибшего. Узнал ли я его сразу? Нет, но я словно чувствовал, кто он. Откуда взялись силы, неизвестно, но моя рука сама потянулась ко второму телу. Санитары отодвинули меня обратно, в толпу, я не сопротивлялся – мне и дышать стало трудно после увиденного. Подъехала полиция, и в машину поволокли Джарвиса Капельку.

– Откуда мне было знать? – кричал он, когда его, в старых спортивных штанах и в майке, заталкивали в полицейскую машину. – У меня нет ртути! Нет и не было!

Я простоял под стеной до тех пор, пока с места гибели не ушёл последний прохожий. На счету Джарвиса, делились новостями люди, уже было пятеро умерших от отравления солями ртути. И Капелька автоматически становился серийным убийцей. Вряд ли можно посчитать справедливым воздаянием пожизненное заключение, которое ему грозило, – наверняка он знал, что героин разбавлен ртутными солями – я бы хотел, чтобы он умер от той отравы, проданной нам, подшучивая над извечной наркоманской жаждой. Умер в муках, как его же жертвы.

Я вернулся домой, пытаясь не думать, сколько дней мне отведено. Вход в больницу был закрыт: в маггловском мире не существовало никакого Гарри Поттера, а в магический не попасть. Моя жизнь превратилась в клетку, из которой был лишь один выход – на кладбище. Боялся ли я грядущего? И да и нет. Я слабо представлял, что мир может прожить без меня, и эта мысль немного гасила панику, порождённую осознанием близкой кончины.

Желудок не принимал ни съестного, ни воды – он словно пробовал жить без своего бестолкового хозяина. Губы потрескались, силы покинули, меня рвало кровью прямо на полу у камина. И постоянная боль… Наверное, я перепробовал все её разновидности, которые только возможно вообразить: и жжение, и спазмы, и нудная долгая глубоко внутри и в руках, и острая, сразу за глазными яблоками, будто мне их кто-то резал ножом. Поймёте ли вы, почему я, наплевав на благоразумие, достал подарок Невилла…

Думаю, на пакете были какие-то чары, потому что сразу после того, как я слабыми руками вскрыл упаковку, в дверь затрезвонили. При всём желании добраться до неё, чтобы впустить гостя, я бы не сумел. Но, вероятно, Невилл так и подумал.

Шаги были беззвучны, но я вряд ли пропустил бы его появление – я ждал. Он вошёл с королевским достоинством, убрал заклинанием пыль с кресла, чтобы пристроить свой плащ, и снисходительно осмотрел моё распростёртое тело. Его тронула моя беспомощность. Это было заметно по тому, с какой аккуратностью он варил для меня героин и набирал его в шприц. Я надеялся, что он поможет с инъекцией, но так далеко его трогательность не распространялась. Да и с моими пожжёнными венами нужно потрудиться, чтобы найти пригодное для укола место. Одно такое было у меня в паху, но подпустить к нему Невилла… Нет, это было интимное, личное, пока ещё принадлежавшее лишь мне. Он понял мою мысль, косо усмехнулся и сел в кресло, поправив брюки, чтобы не смять наглаженные стрелки. Времени выяснять отношения могло больше не быть – я чувствовал себя телегой, тащившей свой груз по дороге, полной ухабов, и внезапно сломавшей ось. Я мог надеяться, что переживу и это отравление и многие другие, но внутри зрела уверенность: смерть уже получила разнарядку на мою душу. Уходить в вечность, не зная, зачем Невиллу моя гибель, было обидно.

– Ну вот и конец, Невилл, – просипел я – горло саднило от рвоты и кислоты. – Всё как ты хотел. Не перечь! Не надо. Ты не настолько гениален, чтобы я не смог рассмотреть твой хвост в каждом из постигших меня несчастий. Да, я тоже не умён, если поддался сразу и не сопротивлялся твоему эксперименту. Но сейчас, глядя, как я медленно умираю у твоих ног, ответь на вопрос: зачем? Я не помню ничего, что могло бы сойти за обиду. Никто из моих родственников не убивал твоих. За что, Невилл?

Я закашлялся. Слишком длинная речь для покалеченного горла и обессиленного меня. Он, нахмурившись, когда я клеймил его гениальность, просветлел лицом, будто всё сказанное мною – один огромный комплимент.

– А то ты не понимаешь? Если ты разглядел моё участие, то никак не мог обминуть причины, достаточно важные, чтобы я захотел тебя убить.

– Значит, всё же насолил.

– Кое в чём, – признался Невилл и это были самые первые правдивые слова за время нашего общения. – Но никакой конкретики. Миром правят рейтинги, Гарри. Я знаю, что рождён для большего. Не для прозябания в школе.

– Это лучшая школа – в ней мечтают работать многие…

– Издеваешься? – расхохотался Невилл. – Подтирать сопливые носы и выслушивать нотации жёлчного, высохшего от злости и обиды на весь мир мерзавца о своей никчёмности? Ты, должно быть, мазохист, если это и есть предел твоих мечтаний. Я ненавижу и детей, и Хогвартс – этот оплот несбыточных надежд, и Снейпа – больного на всю голову ублюдка!

– Но я не школа, Невилл. Что в твоём желании подняться над всеми волшебниками можно отнести ко мне? Что конкретно я задолжал тебе?

– Я хочу того, что мне положено по праву рождения. Отбросим все эти новые веянья о равности всех: они никогда не были жизнеспособны – мертворожденные идеи, как, в принципе, и всё, созданное «гением» Дамблдора. Старый пидор собирал вокруг себя мальчиков, но, будучи не в состоянии их трахать, отравлял им мозг своей магглолюбной ересью. Жаль, мне не удалось выиграть спор: я просто уверен, что поживи он ещё десяток лет, и в Визенгамоте рассматривали бы закон об однополых браках. Стадо баранов, именуемое нашим обществом, пело бы ему дифирамбы, не потрудившись задуматься, что этим он ведёт нас прямиком к вымиранию. Я чистокровный, Гарри, меня учили по-другому. Я – вершина общества. Так почему именно мне досталась роль учителя вместо того, чтобы блистать на приёмах, как Малфои, например? Сынок Пожирателя Смерти, проигравший, а регулярно возглавляет рейтинги самых завидных женихов. Чем он лучше меня? А твой дружок, Рон Уизли? Аврор, любимец женщин, постоянный фигурант светской хроники. А кем он был? Нищим шестым сыном? Скажу больше: он ничего не сделал для победы, так составил тебе компанию, а в результате взлетел выше небес… И ты! Герой без страха и упрёка. Небожитель! Меценат! Сам Мерлин велел начать с тебя...

– Тобой движет самая обычная зависть… – я предпочёл не заикаться о безумии, но оно смотрело на меня блестящими от радости глазами Долгопупса и предвкушающе облизывало губы.

– Зависть? Может быть. Ты не знаешь, каково это дружить с мальчиком-героем, перебороть свою застенчивость и взять в руки меч, а оказаться за бортом жизни, издалека поглядывая, как все твои мечты сбываются у других. Ничего, это ненадолго. Сначала ты… Тебе немного осталось: ты слишком увлёкся обустройством собственной гибели. Рон Уизли никогда не блистал умом – он тоже быстро окажется в таком же положении, что и ты. С Гермионой посложнее, но после смерти Уизли она потянется за утешением к первому встречному. Главное, стать этим встречным…

– Ты поносишь Дамблдора, а сам в разы хуже его… – выдавил из себя я, пытаясь скрыть, как от упоминания моих друзей зачастило сердце. Я пропал, это было ясно без подсказок Невилла, но они… Страх за них рвал мою душу на части. Я любил их… Я люблю их и сейчас, когда всё давно кончено. Профессор Дамблдор оказался прав: любовь способна пережить даже смерть.

– Я не претендую на его лавры: не та ориентация, не тот размах, не те цели, но иногда ловлю себя на мысли, что в управлении людьми есть своя необъяснимая прелесть.

Долгопупс сыто ухмыльнулся, примеривая роль вершителя судеб. Но даже до Волдеморта ему было далековато – простоватое лицо стало напоминать грубо сделанную маску для Хэллоуина. И никакого ужаса или трепета не внушало. Так, плохая пародия.

– Вот уж никогда не думал, что причиной моей смерти станешь ты… – я попробовал засмеяться и замолк: горло исторгло из себя невразумительное карканье, отобразившееся от мёртвых стен особняка Блэков зловещим.

– Причина твоей смерти – героин, а я лишь причина причины, – он упивался своим каламбуром. – Но я доволен, что ты оценил мои скромные усилия.

– А ты не боишься, что я стану причиной твоей? – Хотя в подобную возможность не верил даже я.

Он расхохотался, визгливо и неприятно:  
– Если ты выйдешь из этой комнаты, в чём я, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, – он кивнул на пятна крови в лужицах пены. – А я даже подумывал выделить тебя…

– И ты говоришь, что не той ориентации… – просипел я. Язык распух и еле шевелился.

– Задница – это всего лишь задница, и дырка в ней что у мужчин, что у женщин одинаковая. А вот иметь в неё Героя магического мира – это уже соблазн! Но не тот соблазн, ради которого я изменю свои планы. Счастливо оставаться. Не верю, что мы с тобой когда-либо ещё встретимся…

Он вышел, лёгкий и свободный, а я трясущимися руками, чертыхаясь и кусая губы, чтобы не швырнуть неподатливый шприц в ближайшую стену, принялся тыкать иглой паховую вену.

– Мы увидимся с тобой в кошмарах, – прошипел я перед последней попыткой, которая оказалась удачной. Последней она была в самом прямом смысле… И вот я здесь. Здравствуйте, профессор!


	15. Chapter 15

Гарри замолчал. Снейп смотрел на него, на всё же исчертившие лицо дорожки слёз и тоже безмолвствовал. Сложный рассказ был позади, но директору казалось, что теперь он та самая телега, на которую переложили груз сломавшейся. Из окна в комнату врывался птичий гомон и тепло солнечного дня. Но холод никуда не делся.

Снейп подошёл к окну: у теплиц в земле ковырялся Долгопупс, и внучка Помоны Помфри помогала ему вкапывать в грядку удобрения. Она что-то ещё рассказывала и размахивала руками, в одной из которых был зажат совочек. Долгопупс кивал и даже улыбался беззаботной малышке.

Его улыбка выглядела обычной: не косой и не кривой, но директор подумал: каково это – ненавидеть того, кто с тобою рядом. Крошечного человечка, неразумного и делающего первые шаги, или друга, у которого послевоенная депрессия. Каково это: обречь на смерть, утопить в омуте проблем вместо того, чтобы протянуть руку?

Снейп знал о своём главном недостатке: он был и оставался максималистом. Его максимализм, выросший на прагматичности, поднял голову, словно гадюка, и отравлял изнутри мысли: директор не верил, что герой войны Долгопупс будет осуждён на хоть какой-то тюремный срок Визенгамотом. Скорее всего, смерть Поттера признают несчастным случаем, а за ним – не дай Мерлин! – и гибель Грейнджер с Уизли. Разум директора боролся с тем радикальным решением, всплывшим как-то само собой. Пожирательским решением, что уж. Прошлое, от которого Снейп открещивался.

«Мне надо посмотреть на тело Гарри, потом я уже подытожу», – пытался оттянуть неизбежное Снейп. Самообман. Да-да, самообман: приговор был вынесен, как бы Снейп не сопротивлялся собственной уверенности. Кровь за кровь! Ветхий Завет недалеко ушёл от воззрений Пожирателей Смерти.

Особняк на Гриммо был тих, как могила. Снейп вздрогнул, осознав, насколько точно сравнение: семейный дом стал склепом для последнего члена некогда большой семьи. 

Дверь оказалась открытой и, если бы не Фиделиус Дамблдора, тело Поттера уже давно бы обнаружили маггловские бездомные. Дом, словно скорбел над последним умершим хозяином, выглядел осевшим и обветшавшим. Прощальные искры магии ещё заставляли держать форму, но по не громкому треску где-то в глубине здания становилось ясно, что всего лишь пара месяцев или даже дней отделяют особняк Блэков до полного разрушения. Снейп запустил волну поддерживающей магии, укрепил вход и крошащиеся стены первого этажа – продержится до нужной поры и хватит, ему никто помочь не в силах.

В пыльном воздухе прихожей уже чувствовался душок. Ещё не сильный, но тошнотворный. Сердце Снейпа пропустило удар, когда он вошёл в гостиную – точнее комнату, которая выполняла её роль. Старое родовое гнездо производило сильное впечатление – неприятное, но сильное. Снейп привык к его мрачной и запущенной помпезности, но всё равно содрогнулся от вновь накатившего ощущения.

Тело Поттера лежало у давно потухшего камина, головой в саже. Снейп задрожал: Поттер не сгущал краски, когда описывал собственную смерть, наоборот, он щадил директора. Если бы Гарри не сказал, что умер в доме, то Северус не узнал бы покойника. Вместо молодого человека перед ним в ореоле тёмной крови лежала мумия. Лицо ещё сохранило черты, но невзирая на их спокойствие, оно ужасало. Смотреть ниже Снейп и вовсе не стремился: на мертвеце одежды было ничтожно мало – грязная и рваная футболка и всё. Брюки и бельё лежали под ногами, небрежным комком. Мимолётно брошенный взгляд Снейпа ухватил между широко расставленных ног залитые кровью лобковые волосы и торчавший в твёрдом, словно деревянном теле, шприц.

Снейп хотел бы выйти на воздух, добрести до лавки в сквере и немного посидеть, отойти от шока, ни о чём не думая, заставить боль в сердце чуть притупиться, однако времени оставалось ничтожно мало: в гости к другу могли заявиться Уизли с Грейнджер или Долгопупс – проверить, удалось ли ему сжить героя со свету. Снейп вытер тыльной стороной ладони сухие глаза, но изгнать из-под век картину иссушенного тела Поттера не удалось. И мысли, крутившиеся вокруг тяжёлой исповеди Гарри, всё больше убеждали: легально он не добьётся никакого наказания для убийцы. Прагматичный разум подсказывал решение, давно принятое, но неприятное.

«А смерть Поттера была приятной? – внутренний голос переполняли горечь и боль. – Война закончилась, Северус. Давно закончилось. Но снова смерть… Долгопупс убил и собирается убить снова – ты не сможешь оградить других от этого психа!»

В лужице каминной сажи отчётливо просматривался отпечаток ботинка с преподавательским клеймом на подошве – на оттиске можно было прочесть: «Нев… Долг…». Не прямая улика, но скоро и её уничтожат пыль и сквозняки.

Снейп нагнулся над трупом и выдернул шприц, сглатывая вязкую слюну: дух смерти разил его слишком чувствительное обоняние. Больше директор не тронул ничего: ни рассыпанного по столешнице туалетного столика сероватого порошка, ни закопченной ложки, ни одежды. Он вылетел из дома, задыхавшийся, весь в поту. Его карман жёг шприц с остатками тёмной крови внутри.

До Хогвартса он добрался быстро: он торопился, но каждый шаг был обдуман не меньше дюжины раз. Ветер, догонявший его, подталкивал в спину и остужал переполненную мыслями и расчётами голову. Часы-луковица показывали время ланча, поэтому на пути директора не встретился никто: послеполуденный чай был одним из традиционных и любимых поводов отдохнуть от работы.

Из окна своего кабинета Снейп видел, что Долгопупс ещё ковыряется в земле, но уже один: внучка Помфри наверняка наслаждалась пирожными в обществе бабушки. Снейп, не надеясь на Патронус, зачаровал обрывок пергамента с приглашением на чай. Хрупкая птичка затрепыхала узкими крылышками, спланировала вниз и уткнулась едва обозначенной головкой в землю возле руки Долгопупса. Молодой учитель развернул записку и, задрав лицо к окну директорского кабинета, кивнул. Снейп содрогнулся, заметив его беззаботную и полную удовольствия улыбку.

Домовой эльф в хогвартском полотенце накрывал на стол. Бисквиты, печенье и розетка джема, чтобы сделать директору приятное. Снейп усмехнулся – домовики всеми силами его баловали. Последним появился поднос с двумя чашками, пузатым чайником и молочником. Эльф поклонился и с хлопком исчез. Снейп сел за стол, уставился на чашки и, решительно сжав губы, полез в ящик. Флакон с сильнейшим, но безобидным снотворным лежал в нём ещё с тех времён, когда был жив Волдеморт. Снейп пил зелье постоянно: единственная гарантия, что он поспит ночью хотя бы несколько часов. Поэтому он как никто знал: едва заметный вкус трав в чае не ощутим, но через минуту с небольшим глаза открыть уже невозможно.

Снейп разлил чай по чашкам, сдобрил порцию Долгопупса двойной дозой снотворного и накрыл сохраняющими чарами. Свой напиток он пил мелкими глотками, при этом не ощущая ни вкуса, ни аромата. Мимолётная мысль, что он даже не почуял бы и желчи броненосца в качестве чая, выдавила из него корявую улыбку. Картина, куда пробрался Поттер, после долгого разговора снова была темна. Остальные тоже пустовали: Снейп понятия не имел, как бы выкручивался, если бы хотя бы один директор вернулся в свой портрет. Наверное, глушил бы их Конфундусом, пока не осуществил задуманное.

Долгопупс, ввалившийся в кабинет после тихого стука, пах землёй, перегноем и здоровым трудовым потом. И всё равно сквозь заслон ярких летних и человеческих ароматов ощущался лёгкий уксусный душок, донесённый до снейповского чувствительного обоняния.

– Вы не торопились, Долгопупс, – упрекнул Снейп, замечая гнев в круглых глазах коллеги. – Да не стойте столбом, чай остывает. Домовики, зная, как вы усердно трудитесь, нанесли мне кучу сластей для вас.

Профессор гербологии сел на самый край стула и несмело потянулся к бисквиту.

– Не стесняйтесь! Берите-берите, – Снейп подтолкнул блюдо поближе к подчинённому. Долгопупс, по рассказам Гарри, вёл себя совсем по-другому, был нагл и заносчив, но директор наблюдал неуверенность, даже робость, они сковывали и мимику, и жесты учителя.

– Прекрасный чай, сэр, – Долгопупс выпил едва ли половину и отодвинул чашку. – Вы хотели со мной что-то обсудить?

– Да, – протянул директор, напустив в голос доверительных интонаций. – Но лето больше располагает к неформальному общению, поэтому я решил совместить чаепитие и беседу. Попробуйте джем: какой-то новый рецепт – пальчики оближите.

Долгопупс, если и не хотел, намазал джем на печенье и закивал:

– Невообразимо вкусно! – И, конечно, же запил угощение чаем. Напитка в его чашке осталось на глоток.

– Я заметил, как вы похвально рьяно трудитесь, мадам Помфри показывала мне прекрасные образцы лекарственных трав из наших теплиц. Я при своём жёлчном характере не нашёл к чему придраться...

Снейп с мстительным удовольствием наблюдал, как его небрежно обронённое «жёлчный» породило страх у Долгопупса – молодой учитель украдкой смахнул пот с бровей.

– Никогда ранее, даже при профессоре Стебль, теплицы не были столь ухожены, – продолжал свою оду директор. Он со злорадством подмечал первые признаки сонливости у Долгопупса: частое моргание, вялые движения рук, расслабленная поза. Снейп продолжал говорить, монотонно, нудно и затянуто. Он нёс откровенную чушь о интересе учеников к гербологии, Долгопупс не пробовал возразить: он боролся с внезапно навалившейся сонливостью, но проигрывал ей.

– И я рад, что в нашем коллективе появилась свежая кровь, – закончил свою речь директор, когда Невилл обмяк на стуле и свесил голову на грудь. – Но вас, мистер Долгопупс, вряд ли обрадует, что я выбрал следующего претендента на вашу должность… Он хуже вас, но этот риск стоит того...

Невилл не ответил: от мёртвого его отличало лишь еле заметное дыхание. Снейп косо ухмыльнулся – первая часть задуманного получилась превосходно.

Вторая была куда рискованней. Выйти в коридор, левитируя Долгопупса, это большой шанс попасться на глаза обитателям замка. Летом людей, проживающих в Хогвартсе, мало, но кроме них были строители, поставщики, попечители. Каждому мог внезапно понадобиться директор. И всё же Снейп рискнул, скрыл себя Дезиллюминационными Чарами, но Долгопупс, летящий по воздуху, не мог не привлечь внимания. Северус пробовал и так и этак, пока не обнаружил, что чары скрывают его ношу, если взять Долгопупса на руки. Он облегчил вес спящего заклинанием и не без трепета вышел из кабинета, стараясь ступать бесшумно, как приучился в военные годы.

Летний полдень превращался в жаркий. Обитатели прятались, если им позволяли обязанности, в тени или в прохладе замковых коридоров. Снейп шёл быстро. Простая дыхательная гимнастика лишила его мятущихся мыслей и дрожи предвкушения: он был предельно собран. Директор свернул к башне и остановился: в оконной нише мадам Помфри разговаривала с библиотекаршей о чём-то постороннем. Обострённый слух выхватил что-то о крючках, петлях и накидах. Их негромкие голоса тем не менее скрывали даже случайный стук подмёток о плиты пола. Снейп прошёл совсем близко от них, в который раз подивившись людской безмятежности.

От Астрономической башни, самой высокой в Хогвартсе, остался лишь остов, заканчивающийся на уровне четвёртого этажа причудливыми пиками из бойниц. Строители дважды пробовали вернуть ей былую крепость, но оба раза стена крошилась и осыпалась, роняя камни во двор и грозясь обрушиться окончательно на головы бестолковым людям. Снейп огляделся, уложил ставшего видимым учителя на пол и достал из кармана связку бронзовых ключей. Но коридор к башне посещать было некому: в летние дни привидения прятались в подземелья, а Пивза после войны так никто и не видел. Живые же в этот тупик не забредали: в нём не было ничего примечательного, чтобы по собственной воле посещать неприметный уголочек школы.

Отыскав один, затёртый и формой похожий на сердце, Снейп сунул его в скрытую в густых тенях скважину, замок лязгнул и дверь, напоминавшая издалека кладку, отъехала в сторону. За ней пряталась крохотная винтовая лестница, голые стены не украшали ни оконные проёмы, ни подставки для факелов.

Снейп кряхтя подхватил причмокнувшего губами Невилла на руки и понёс вниз, стараясь не размозжить голову спящему о стены узкого прохода. Лестница вилась и вилась, темнота сгущалась. Несколько раз Снейп останавливался, клал Долгопупса на пол и зажигал Люмос. Холодный свет выхватывал из мрака бесконечные ступени и рисовал причудливые тени на стенах, потом понемногу тускнел и гас, заставляя директора чертыхаться и снова колдовать. Последний шарик света вместо ступеней осветил деревянную дверь, в которую и упёрлась длинная лестница. Выглядела она так, будто сотворили её с десяток столетий назад: дубовые доски пригнали настолько плотно, что между ними нельзя было просунуть и острие ножа, ржавая металлическая рама опоясывала дерево по контуру, а мощные поперечины усилили крупными железными заклёпками. Эта твердыня могла без ущерба вынести удар осадочного тарана.

Снейп толкнул дверь плечом и, заметив шевеление, налёг на неё всем весом. Петли натужно заскрипели, но послушно раскрылись, открывая проход в тесное подземелье, перегороженное пополам железной решёткой. Снейп уложил Долгопупса у решётки, очень надеясь, что скелет, прикованный в соседней камере, скрасит последние часы жизни профессора гербологии. Шприц с остатками крови Поттера он положил на видном месте, поднял ржавую цепь и заклинанием закрепил её на лодыжке спящего. Всё это он проделал машинально, стараясь не задумываться и не сострадать.

Из единственного окна под самым потолком лился скудный свет, стены лоснились от сочившейся из каменных пор влаги. Долгопупс всхрапнул и разлёгся, словно на прощание стремился обнять. Снейп уже шагнул к выходу, но его тёмная частичка души вдруг встрепенулась. Он оглянулся, скривил губы в жестокой усмешке и…

– Эннервейт!

Долгопупс пошевелился, сел, сонно протирая глаза кулаком. Потом вскочил, глянул на тусклое оконце, на Снейпа и замер, уставившись на скелет, в пустых глазницах которого и повисшей на полусгнившем сухожилии нижней челюсти читалась злая насмешка.

– Что я тут делаю? – Невилл, отталкиваясь пятками от пола, пополз к стене, недоверчиво пощупал железные оковы на ноге. – За что?

Он всхлипнул. Этого всхлипа Снейп и опасался. Ему казалось: он не сможет запереть за собой дверь, если услышит это проявление слабости. В реальности директора ничуть не тронуло чужое горе. Разве Долгопупс не обрёк Гарри на жуткую кончину, подпитывая проблемы сильнодействующей отравой? Снейп помнил наставление Люциуса перед тем, как принять метку: «Если ты ступил на путь насилия и террора, будь готов, что его применят и к тебе». Возможно, Люциус таким образом пытался лишить его угрызений совести, но тогда ещё шестнадцатилетний Северус Снейп запомнил это на всю жизнь.

– Не оставляйте меня здесь, – хныкал Долгопупс, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте. – Я всё исправлю…

– Кое-что вам не под силу, – равнодушно отозвался Снейп. – Например, освоить зельеварение…

– Я постараюсь! – захлёбывался словами Долгопупс. – Не может быть, чтобы такая малость стоила моей жизни! Но, поверьте, я буду учиться день и ночь – я оправдаю ваши надежды!

– … отстроить эту башню…

– Я – волшебник, всегда можно что-то придумать, понять древних…

– … вернуть жизнь Гарри Поттеру… – безжалостно закончил Снейп, впитывая в себя вид коленопреклонённого Долгопупса со сложенными в молитве руками и с ужасом на простоватом лице. Он вышел, не дожидаясь ответа. Да, впрочем, какой ответ мог поднять из могилы Гарри? Кровь за кровь, жизнь за жизнь. Снейп запер дверь заклинанием, вынул из кармана чёрные и белые свечи и нарисовал у порога мудрёную пентаграмму. Язычки пламени то разгорались, то меркли, грозясь погаснуть, но почему-то не гасли. Директор читал слова ритуала по памяти так, будто перед ним кто-то невидимый держал книгу. Долгопупс завывал в своей каморке: поначалу оскорблял всех со Снейпом во главе, потом стал молить о спасении, перемежая крики с плачем.

Директор не отвлекался, он читал и наблюдал за огоньками. Стоило последнему слову утихнуть, как свечи вспыхнули и выгорели до конца всего за несколько мгновений. Долгопупс продолжал орать, голос его срывался и хрипел. Снейп не прислушивался, он повернулся спиной к камере и и стал подниматься по лестнице наверх. Крики, поначалу рвущие душу, стихали по мере того, как он оставлял позади стёртые ступени, и, когда он миновал порог потайного хода, смолкли окончательно. Он не переживал, что кто-то услышит призывы Долгопупса о помощи – узкое окошко выходило на озеро, а гигантский кальмар, несмотря на свою древность, вряд ли понимал человеческую речь.

Вторая, самая сложная часть плана тоже миновала без последствий. Оставалась одна неприятная формальность.


	16. Chapter 16

Жизнь Кингсли Бруствера напоминала путешествие по барханам его родной Африки: вверх, вниз, снова вверх… Десятый сын шамана мерлинпозабытого племени, медленно вымирающего где-то на самой границе великой пустыни, не рассчитывал на особенное к себе отношение: они с матерью перебрались в Англию, когда для Кингсли наступила пора посетить начальную школу. На родине и для старших детей образование оставалось роскошью. Отец, пока был жив, поддерживал семью материально: на территории их племени обнаружилось несколько недурственных копей алмазов и золота, которые официальными властями Мавритании не разрабатывались. Но к самому поступлению в Хогвартс (Кингсли был единственным из сыновей, кто унаследовал волшебный дар родителей) отца нашли в пустыне мёртвым, и матери пришлось крутиться самой, чтобы прокормить и себя, и ребёнка. Первым делом она сменила непроизносимое для англичанина имя на более благозвучное, потом устроилась горничной. Кингсли помнил те несколько лет, когда ему приходилось терпеть насмешки из-за их бедности и непонятного происхождения. Чужая, исцарапанная палочка, обрисованные и драные учебники, дешёвый бугристый пергамент – всё это было в его жизни.

Но уже к концу третьего курса Хогвартса, когда он научился давать сдачи обидчикам и понемногу зарабатывать репетиторством по Защите От Тёмных Искусств, мать неожиданно прислала письмо, где сообщала, что вышла замуж. Судьба снова дала им шанс выкарабкаться из нищеты. Потому что замуж она пошла не за лавочника или дворецкого, а за наследника рода из списка «двадцати восьми».

Потом была война. Мать и отчим случайно погибли при налёте, а родственники отчима, дождавшись их кончины, обобрали Кингсли до нитки. Впрочем, чёрная полоса продлилась недолго: Гарри Поттер убил Волдеморта, сам Кингсли отличился в последней, решающей битве в качестве полководца, за что получил не только Орден Мерлина, но кресло министра. Успех был настолько полным: война не оставила на нём шрамов и увечий, недобитков и егерей переловили и пересажали в первые полгода после победы, даже патриархи не ставили палки в колёса; что невольно наводил на мысль – расплата за везение придёт, обернётся бедой, катастрофой. Но дни текли за днями, а кроме предчувствия ничего не происходило. Вскорости Кингсли перестал обращать внимание на свою интуицию.

День для лондонской погоды был слишком погож: на ясном небе ни облачка, прохладный ветерок не давал жаре усыпить воспрянувший после весенних дождей город. Кингсли прошёлся по улочке, тихой настолько, что, если бы ни припаркованные машины, можно подумать, что она заколдованная; купил себе кофе и большой рогалик, посыпанный орехами, и после этого вошёл в Министерство.

На работе его ждали всего несколько писем и пара отменённых встреч, так что Кингсли неторопливо потягивал кофе и читал свежую прессу, поданную ему секретарём. Предчувствие зудело привычной мухой, но министр не обращал внимания, ел и читал не только политические колонки.

У «беды» был бледный вид и лихорадочно блестевшие глаза. Да, Снейп частенько посещал министерство: как-никак директор самой-самой школы, которую ещё стоило привести в приличный вид, но никогда он не мялся у порога и не сутулился так, словно какой-то волшебник-неумёха лишил его части позвоночника.

– Пойдём со мной, – позвал Северус, и Кингсли, как кобра за дудкой заклинателя, поднялся, бросив всё: газета спланировала на пол, кофе тихонько остывал в чашке; съеденный рулет камнем лёг в желудок; и пошёл за ним. Будь у него назначена тысяча встреч, Бруствер всё равно бы последовал за Снейпом: вспыхнувшая во время войны ненависть со временем переросла во взаимное уважение. К тому же Кингсли знал: просто так Северус его не потревожил бы.

Из особняка Блэков Кингсли вывалился, глубоко дыша и сожалея, что вообще прикоснулся к съестному. Скамейка в сквере оказалась к месту: он рухнул на неё, обхватив голову руками.

– Не уберегли… – повторял он, точно заведённый. – Не досмотрели…

Он слушал рассказ Северуса, будто радио – издалека, и не мог поверить, не мог представить Невилла Долгопупса в роли отравителя и злодея. Но были и тело, и пятна рвоты с кровью, и некий маггловский порошок на туалетном столике, и отпечаток ботинка с биркой для домовиков, и – то, что убедило в виновности Долгопупса больше всего – побег. Снейп говорил, что кроме учителя гербологии исчезло совсем немного вещей: палочка и небольшой чемоданчик; всё остальное лежало на своих местах.

– Если он попадётся в мои руки… – пообещал Бруствер. Снейп практически незаметно вздрогнул, но смолчал. – Я сам буду расследовать дело!

День похорон Гарри Поттера стал народным днём скорби. За неделю до них в Хогвартсе не осталось свободных комнат, а люди всё прибывали и прибывали, ставили палатки на квиддичном поле, спали в мешках во внутреннем дворе и коридорах. Школа стала напоминать перенаселённый муравейник. Репортёры всех мастей и изданий ловили друзей и знакомых Гарри и через день кропали душещипательные репортажи. Домовики сбились с ног, обслуживая такую прорву народа, но никто не жаловался: всех ела одна и та же боль – смерть Гарри.

Гроб с телом, наполовину засыпанным цветами, выставили в Большом зале. И толпы людей, точно реки к морю, текли и текли к нему. Корзины цветов, букеты, охапки валились к подножью гроба. Иногда за ними следовали и люди, сотрясавшиеся в рыданиях или неподвижные, без сознания. Успокоительные препараты шли галлонами: в Лондоне нельзя было достать и самого завалящего средства.

Гермиона Грейнджер смотрела воспалёнными глазами куда-то вдаль, но Снейп сомневался, что она понимала, где находится. Рональд Уизли переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, будто искал ответы в горе других. Он часто смаргивал, но слёзы всё равно собирались в уголках его глаз.

Парни не плачут – дурацкая поговорка. Снейп смотрел на мучения Уизли и чувствовал, словно его сердце омертвело настолько, что его надо хоронить рядом с Поттером. Но в глазах вместо слёз поселились стеклянные осколки: за всё время после удавшейся мести он спал едва ли несколько часов. Совесть директора не мучила, она давно привыкла к его радикальным решениям, но перед глазами то и дело возникало сведённое последней мукой тело Поттера. Ему ли не помнить, если Снейп решительно отмёл все предложения ритуальных служб и сам обмывал его и запечатывал дух. Пока Кингсли изучал улики.

Северус поверил Поттеру сразу: слишком много мелочей и правдоподобных фактов изливал он со своего полотна, но потом испугался: а не совершил он ошибку? А не мстил Гарри за что-то Долгопупсу? Свободный дух на то и был свободным – его не связывали узы, от него нельзя ожидать исключительно правды, его не тревожили моральные устои…

Но всем сомнениям конец пришёл. Вместе с Кингсли. Улик собралось много: дальняя теплица, по горячим заверениям Долгопупса сразу после войны, непригодная ни для чего, прекрасно функционировала – авроры нашли в ней несколько новых сортов снотворного мака, а экспертиза показала, что содержание опия в соке превышает на треть обычные, распространённые в мире сорта вроде «Белого Перса» или «Казахстана».

– Я показал его фото нескольким маггловским дилерам, – голос Кингсли срывался на хрип. – Они узнали его, Северус! Все, как один, сказали, что самую забористую дурь поставлял он. Он!

Кингсли вскочил на ноги и замельтешил перед уставшими глазами Снейпа.

– Выпей чаю, Кингсли, – директор подсунул министру чашку с «дарджилингом». – Он не бежал бы, если бы не был виновен.

– Северус, я же помню его ребёнком! – не унимался Кингсли, то присаживаясь на стул, то снова вскакивая. Кабинет был мал для его кипучей деятельности, подпитываемой, Снейп не сомневался, огромным горем: Бруствер любил Гарри, как младшего брата. – Робким, тихим, даже забитым…

– Из тихих и забитых чаще всего получаются самые отъявленные негодяи. Тебе ли не знать?! – Снейп потёр переносицу и разлепил слипавшиеся глаза.

– В каком смысле? – Бруствер остановился, его брови поднялись вверх.

– Ну ты же был аврором, немало знаешь людских историй, – объяснил очевидное директор. 

И подумал, что он со своей стороны немало видел, когда дети под влиянием старших превращаются в преступников.

– Да, но наркодилер?!

– Это не всё, что вы нашли?

– Нет, к сожалению, – Кингсли выдохнул. – Под полом в его комнатах был оборудован тайник с точно таким же порошком, как в особняке Блэков, маггловские шприцы, жгуты и крупная сумма в маггловских купюрах. Вероятно, он не успел поменять деньги.

– Что показала проверка банковских счетов?

– Только что под нашим носом тихоня и рохля Долгопупс крутил крупные делишки. За два послевоенных года он сколотил состояние, превышающее пятилетний бюджет школы со всеми дотациями и пожертвованиями. Меня бесит больше всего то, что он прикрывался своим учительским положением, а вместо этого фактически убивал вчерашних детей… Сейф в Гринготтсе завален галлеонами, правда, удалось это узнать лишь потому, что Долгопупс не оставил наследника, и хранилище подлежало консервации.

– Значит, его участие в смерти Поттера практически доказано? – Снейп заставил себя говорить ровно, хотя в горле клокотала злость.

– Да, – Кингсли, наконец, устал метаться и плюхнулся на стул. – Та же отрава – экспертиза однозначно показала совпадение по всем параметрам. Плюс показания Рона Уизли, который подтвердил разговор с Гарри, где тот рассказывал о чудесном порошке, найденном Долгопупсом, ещё кое-какие улики… Если и не убил, то не потому что не хотел. Правда, есть ещё кое-что… Оно не относится к вине Долгопупса, а скорее к его побегу, которого… Не было, Северус?

– Да? – Снейп только из-за хронической усталости не шарахнулся от клочка пергамента, который лёг перед ним на стол. – Что это?

– Зависит от твоего ответа, – взгляд Кингсли силился прожечь дыру в бледном лике директора. – Улика или нет.

– Что ты хочешь услышать от меня? – Снейпу хватило сил беспечно пожать плечами. – Моя записка.

– Время её появления – за час до побега?

– Не знаю, не замерял, – Снейп положил поверх неё обе руки. – Сковывай, чего ждёшь?

– Ты знал, что он виновен, – Кингсли допил чай и поднялся. – Но давал мне время проверить всё самому…

– Да, – кивнул директор, сжимая кулаки так и не скованных рук. – Ты удостоверился?

– А палочка и чемодан?

– Она в камине, он – в канализации. Всё распылено на мельчайшие частички. Не найти, даже выискивая намеренно.

Кингсли провёл ладонью по коротким волосам:  
– Если Гарри появится снова, передай… Впрочем, не надо – ему ни к чему мои заверения.

– Он всё и так знает, Кингсли.

– Бывай, Северус, заходи иногда… Буду рад поболтать с тобой просто так, по-дружески...

– Как раньше?

– Как раньше, Северус. Как раньше...

Бруствер вышел, а Снейп делал вид, что не слышит тихого всхлипывания, доносящегося с крошечной тёмной картинки.


End file.
